


Делай добро и бросай его в воду

by Melotch



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Case Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father Dylan, Friendship, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Philosophy, Poetry, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о поиске правильного пути в условиях полного бездорожья. О людях, среди которых нет ни одного по-настоящему хорошего и ни одного по-настоящему плохого. О разных формах искупления разных грехов. И, конечно, о любви. И совсем немного - о волшебстве и иллюзиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Жребий брошен

**Author's Note:**

> Замечательнейшим образом об этом тексте высказалась наша многоуважаемая бета Juto-aniki: "... в лучших традициях русской классики: "Все плохо, а будет еще хуже".
> 
> Ужасное курсивом, которое присутствует (и продолжит присутствовать) в начале каждой главы - это действительно стих-в-строчку. За авторством нашей Логики. Если Логика, которая пишет стихи, вызывает у Вас легкую панику, то знайте: Вы в этом не одиноки.

_Посмотри на меня, мой друг._  
_Видишь, пламя горит под кожей? Погаси его сладкой ложью, запуская порочный круг. Я не стану тебя прощать: остроту боли время стерло, но слова опять режут горло, не хотят меня отпускать._  
_Дай мне руку, скрепляя клятву, в этой лодке утонем вместе, бьют часы, призывая к мести. Жребий брошен, пора на жатву._  
_Только я с тобой честным буду: бойся, друг мой, кинжала в спину, пламя делает крепче глину…_  
_А теперь уходи отсюда._

***

«Добро пожаловать в Форт Дикс».

Почему-то при одном взгляде на эту традиционную до тошноты надпись на въезде в город, Оуэн ощутил сильнейшее желание немедленно развернуть машину. Как будто черная куполообразная арка поздравляла его с прибытием в Ад.

С какой точки зрения не посмотри, это не было правдой. Расположенная в семидесяти милях от Нью-Йорка бывшая военная база, переоборудованная в девяностые под тюрьму, считалась среди себе подобных едва ли не курортом. И обитателями ее были сплошь «белые воротнички»: финансовые и биржевые аферисты, бизнесмены, спускавшие внушительны суммы в оффшор, и чиновники различного масштаба, пойманные на горячем. Убийцы и насильники исправлялись в других местах. Форт Дикс [1] был скорее даже не тюрьмой в полном смысле этого слова, а просто трудовым лагерем. С магазинами, валютой, библиотеками и тренажерными залами.

И Оуэн Кейс был здесь гостем. Всего лишь гостем, об этом следовало помнить.

Его шансы когда-нибудь оказаться в Форт Дикс в качестве одного из заключенных стремились к нулю. До этого дня с законом Оуэну по-настоящему заигрывать не приходилось, а все, что должно было произойти дальше, тянуло уже минимум на Райкерс, а то и на МСС.

Поэтому неуютное чувство в груди, плавное скольжение змеи, сплетавшей кольца вокруг сердца, Кейс обозначил для себя как обычный дискомфорт добропорядочного члена общества при столкновении с системой исполнения наказаний.

«Управлять любой системой можно только извне», - постоянно твердил ему Уолтер еще в то время, когда они оба были полунищими студентами с бесценной мечтой. Только на словах выходило проще, чем в реальности. Как ни хитрил сам Мэбри, как ни отмахивался от правды Оуэн, система в конце концов перемолола их кости в пыль. И готовилась вот-вот смешать с прочим мусором, избежать этого было нельзя. Кейс всего лишь рассчитывал утащить за собой кое-кого. Написать для «Окты» маленькую эпитафию. Чужой кровью, если получится.

Пересекая городок по главной улице, он сознательно раздувал вяло тлеющие угли, снова и снова вспоминал запись презентации «Окта-8»: уверенный голос, достигавший сознания будто сквозь туман, свои собственные слова и действия, которые совершенно не мог контролировать. И утренние репортажи, ославившие его полным идиотом на всех каналах. Пресс-отдел трепыхнулся было с опровержениями и оправданиями, вот только свидетелей позора Оуэна собрался полный зал. Вовремя заткнуть всем глотки попросту не удалось, и не в деньгах было дело.

«Сегодня они, как и все мы, навсегда выйдут на свет», - триумфально заявил в новогоднюю ночь один из «Всадников». Кейс не пытался запоминать имена, для него эти ребята были вроде многоголового чудовища.

Гребаные трусы. Нет, они-то как раз на свет выходить не собирались. Скрылись в неизвестном направлении под гром зрительских аплодисментов, в очередной раз посрамив федералов и Скотланд-Ярд.

Оуэн до сих пор не мог понять, что такого им сделал. В высокие речи о справедливости верилось не слишком: все в этом мире хотели чего-то гораздо более материального и едва ли «Всадники» являлись исключением. И тем не менее, получив информацию о «дырах» в пользовательском соглашении, они не прибегли к шантажу или угрозам – что выглядело бы как минимум логично – а сразу же перешли к действиям.

Клоуны. Шуты.

Кейс не понимал их и потому боялся. Просыпался среди ночи в холодном поту, ожидая, что собственное тело снова его предаст и начнет подчиняться чужой воле. Выйдет в окно пентхауса, восторженно выкрикивая «Над землей свободных и домом храбрых» [2].

Через ворота тюрьмы машину пропустили без проблем, документы у Оуэна были в полном порядке. Формуляры и бланки он заполнял лично, отказавшись на сей раз от услуг личного секретаря (крайне здравая мысль, ведь секретаря он в свое время нанимал, учитывая размер бюста, а вовсе не умственные способности). Нет лучшего способа сохранить что-либо в тайне, чем самый очевидный: посвящать в процесс как можно меньше людей.

\- Добро пожаловать в Форт Дикс, мистер Кейс, - бодро произнес темнокожий охранник, заставив Оуэна нервно передернуть плечами.

Из информации, лежащей в общем доступе, он знал, что местный персонал отличается просто запредельной учтивостью. Ко всем заключенным обращаются, также используя приставку «мистер», а проверки устраивают не чаще, чем раз в три часа. Совсем как в студенческом общежитии, где они с Уолтером когда-то познакомились.

В рамках мягкого режима Форт Дикс Мэбри полагались четыреста минут телефонных разговоров и шестичасовые свидания. Что примерно в десять раз превышало время, которое Кейс хотел бы на него потратить.

Территория исправительно-трудового лагеря оказалась невероятно обширной и ухоженной, тюремной атмосферы, равно как и атмосферы военной базы, в воздухе не ощущалось. За время, пока Оуэн в сопровождении охраны следовал к корпусу общего назначения, где находилась комната для свиданий, им не встретилось ни одной живой души. Зато они миновали две свежевспаханные прямоугольные клумбы, длинную рабатку с укрытыми кустиками каких-то многолетних растений и озимый газон. Приземистое краснокирпичное здание, очевидно бывшее прежде штабом базы, располагалось на приличном отдалении от жилых бараков. И все же Кейс не мог успокоиться.

«Белые воротнички», как же.

Он помнил Уолтера. Мэбри был безумен. Безумен настолько, что Оуэн, честно говоря, рассчитывал обнаружить его вовсе не в Форт Дикс, а в какой-нибудь специализированной психиатрической лечебнице. Но суд признал его полностью вменяемым.

Оказавшись в просторном светлом помещении, разделенном надвое решеткой, Кейс первым делом захотел попросить охранников остаться. Свидания без прямого надзора были еще одной местной привилегией. Подразумевалось, что увидеться с заключенными захотят их друзья и родственники. Оуэн закономерно не причислял себя ни к одной из этих категорий, и он даже _не хотел_ по-настоящему видеть Уолтера. Никогда, и уж тем более теперь.

Мэбри был необходим ему как лекарство от панических атак. Как антибиотик. Как средство от паразитов. 

О, «Всадники» оказались крайне живучими паразитами.

Десятиминутное ожидание растянулось до размеров вечности.

Когда по другую сторону решетки в противоположной стене открылась белая окрашенная дверь и Уолтер в тюремной робе, но без наручников, отсалютовав на прощание конвою, вошел внутрь, Оуэн слегка приподнялся со своего кресла и подался вперед, пытаясь лучше его разглядеть. С последней их личной встречи – сразу после исключения Мэбри из совета директоров – прошло почти два года, но были еще репортажи о «Великом Новогоднем Разоблачении», да и судебный процесс, развернувшийся следом, проходил в условиях полнейшей гласности. Уолтер выглядел… изменившимся. Не таким, как даже на записях из зала суда. Более спокойным, чем когда-либо, и в то же время…

И в то же время, если вокруг Оуэна сейчас действительно был Ад - его личный демон только что занял кресло напротив.

Несколько томительных минут Мэбри просто молчал и улыбался. И в глубине его зрачков горело пламя. Огонь Преисподней в кольце аквамариново-синих радужек.

\- Какой приятный сюрприз! – звонко сообщил он в микрофон; Кейс чувствовал, как бежит по виску предательская капля пота, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. – Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь. Какими судьбами? Готовишься присоединиться и интересуешься, что брать с собой?

Оуэн хотел бы схватить его за ворот и хорошенько приложить о стальные прутья, что их разделяли. К сожалению, кроме прутьев был еще слой пуленепробиваемого стекла и камеры наблюдения, не фиксировавшие звук. Впрочем, даже если бы не они, Кейс ничего бы не сделал все равно. Он _никогда_ не мог воспользоваться преимуществом в росте и силе. Мэбри имел над ним власть почти дьявольскую. Просто смотрел своими невозможно яркими глазами и приказывал.

«Всю жизнь вы слушали голос в голове. И слушали, и следовали».

Черт побери, как они узнали?

\- Нам есть, что обсудить, - коротко и сухо отозвался Оуэн, надеясь, что если выдержит, не поддастся на провокации, собеседник вскоре устанет играть в свои игры в одиночестве и у них все-таки состоится нормальный диалог.

Уолтер равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Нет, не думаю. Нам уже два года нечего обсуждать. Но ты можешь попытаться. Прежде у тебя порой получалось разбудить во мне интерес.

Чтобы не зарычать в ответ от бессильной ярости, пришлось стиснуть зубы. И крепко сжать под столом руку в кулак, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Путь миллионера-плейбоя Оуэна Кейса к успеху был весьма тернист, равно как и путь Уолтера Мэбри к тюрьме и безумию. Оуэну когда-то удалось сделать их двумя разными путями, вот только Судьба норовила снова свести все к одному.

Бывшие неудачники, которым удалось выбиться в люди благодаря уму и таланту. Молодые короли жизни, разом потерявшие все.

\- Я могу вытащить тебя отсюда.

\- Да ты себя-то вытащить не можешь, - развалившись в жестком кресле, Уолтер насмешливо фыркнул и покачал головой. – Видишь ли, даже здесь все в курсе, что инвесторы дали тебе пинка под зад после декабрьского провала. «Целые партии «Окта-8» приходится вывозить на свалку», - вот это я понимаю, отличные заголовки. Про тот контракт, который тебе умудрились подсунуть и который ты подписал, не читая…

\- Я могу вытащить тебя отсюда, - с нажимом повторил Оуэн, напряженно вглядываясь в черные дыры чужих зрачков. – Все твои активы опечатаны, а налоговая успела помочиться на твою фальшивую могилу. Но я внесу залог и обеспечу тебе свободу. В обмен на помощь в уничтожении «Всадников».

Улыбка Мэбри стала шире, напомнив оскал Джокера из комиксов. Кейс продолжал смотреть на него, не моргая, хотя и знал уже, как прозвучит ответ.

\- Это будет очень нелегко, - почти пропел Уолтер, скорбно сводя брови к переносице. – Видишь ли, я отказался сотрудничать со следствием. Все согласились – и Чейз, и мой отец, и даже ты поучаствовал, я знаю. А я отказался. Угадай, почему.

Оуэн молчал, уверенный, что получит объяснение ровно мгновением позже.

\- Потому что я знал: ты придешь сюда и будешь просить. А облегчать тебе жизнь, мой друг, я ни капли не собираюсь.

***

Прежде Дилану как-то не приходило в голову снимать стресс в крытом тире. Оружие в руках прочно ассоциировалось у него с работой, а работа, в свою очередь, была стабильным донатором стресса, но никак не решением проблемы. Хотя стрелял Родс вполне достойно, показатели в личном деле позволяли обоснованно собой гордиться. С девятимиллиметровым Зиг Зауэром или Береттой он с двухсот футов без особого труда выбивал «десятку» по неподвижной мишени - десять из десяти в голову.

Недурной результат для «обычного трюкача».

С наступлением две тысячи четырнадцатого трудностей в жизни Дилана стало в разы больше, а возможностей расслабиться, соответственно, в разы меньше. Детектив Федерального Бюро Родс и один из лидеров тайного общества фокусников Шрайк имели совершенно разные возможности. И совершенно разный уровень ответственности. Увы, не в пользу мистера Шрайка.

Офицер Родс мог залить в себя пару (десятков) порций виски в ближайшем баре. Потому что это выглядело очень правильно: одинокий коп не первой молодости пытается забыться на дне стакана. В комплекте предусматривались беседы «за жизнь» с барменом, потрясание табельным оружием, возможно, небольшая пьяная потасовка в ближайшем переулке. Все вышеперечисленное, конечно, пагубно сказывалось на самоуважении, зато развлекало.

Мистер Шрайк мог бегать трусцой вокруг Гринвичской королевской обсерватории. Или вокруг собственного дома, но непременно скрывая лицо капюшоном худи. Алкоголь был ему доступен исключительно в кардиодозах. Потому что даже если мистер Шрайк сильно лажал сегодня, завтра ему же предстояло это исправлять, а похмелье в подобных вопросах являлось скверным подспорьем. За спиной не было шефа, который сказал бы: «Ну все, приятель, ты провалился, передаю это дело агенту Ковану».

За спиной Дилана были люди, жизнь которых напрямую зависела от его решений.

Несмотря на все сложности и оговорки, работа в Федеральном Бюро ему нравилась. Риска и азарта, без которых Родс-Шрайк попросту не смог бы существовать, хватало. Бесконечные отчеты, конечно, вырезали под корень всю романтику, но теперь, в ретроспективе, вспоминалось практически только хорошее.

С начальством ему, например, каждый раз везло. Да и в целом коллектив был неплохой: чуть простоватый Фуллер, на которого, тем не менее, всегда можно было положиться, без вопросов прикрывавший спину и составлявший компанию в баре; здоровяк и тихоня Баскин, которого Дилан немного опекал в виду природной неуклюжести и способности в любой мелочи находить проблему; в-каждой-бочке-затычка-Туркельсон, имевший дурацкую привычку браться за пять дел сразу и доводить потом до «висяков» минимум три из них; перманентно недовольный жизнью Кован, пикировки с которым позволяли поддерживать себя в тонусе… Черт, Дилан действительно скучал даже по нему.

Пули одна за другой пробивали пластик, и в каком-то смысле это действительно успокаивало.

\- Отличная стрельба, агент, - услышал Родс, когда, решив сделать небольшой перерыв, снял наушники вместе с защитными очками [3].

У входа на стрельбище, подпирая плечом дверной косяк, стоял Таддеуш Брэдли.

В полночь, за час до закрытия тира, Дилан был его единственным посетителем. Инструктор, флегматичный паренек, согласный за двойную оплату держать рот на замке и пить чай в комнате наверху, выдав снаряжение, сразу же удалился. Так что с известной долей осторожности они могли говорить свободно. Вот только Родс не очень представлял, о чем. О делах «Ока» не хотелось, да и сам Брэдли наотрез отказывался играть роль мастера-наставника, на все вопросы лишь загадочно и белозубо улыбался. Или отвечал настолько уклончиво, что Дилан терялся окончательно.

Отца вспоминать тоже вроде как не тянуло. А других тем для обсуждения за прошедшее время у них не появилось.

\- Как ты меня нашел? – полюбопытствовал он для порядка, хотя уже наверняка знал, что Таддеуш снова отшутится.

\- Шел по дороге из желтого кирпича. Так, знаешь ли, обычно поступают, когда хотят найти Великого Волшебника.

Дилан выразительно поморщился, параллельно разминая пальцы, круговыми движениями разогревая предплечья: полторы обоймы спустя руки гудели от отдачи, кожа ладоней даже слегка онемела.

\- Ты мне иногда напоминаешь поп-звезду в прощальном гастрольном туре. Которая приезжает с ним в один и тот же город уже в пятый раз. Может, тебе вообще уходить не стоило?

\- О нет, - привычно усмехнувшись, Брэдли покачал головой, и Дилан вдруг поймал себя на том, что всего дважды видел его без неизменной черной шляпы – в тюрьме и сразу после – даже Мерритт снимал свою чаще. – Но ты же не думал, что, выйдя на пенсию, я сразу же переселюсь в дом престарелых или до конца своих дней буду выращивать грядки где-нибудь в Висконсине?

\- На самом деле, я думал о грядках где-нибудь в предгорье Альп. Или о бунгало на Багамах в компании твоей очаровательной ассистентки. Или… - Родс взял в руки пистолет, машинально проверил предохранитель и вернул оружие обратно на стойку. – Не знаю. Ты мог бы начать новый сезон своих «Разоблачений магии». Они почти начали мне нравиться, но, сказать честно, ты зря сменил заставку: прежняя, со звездами, была лучше.

Одной из основных проблем существования мистера Шрайка являлась банальная нехватка дружеского общения. В смысле, у него были «Всадники», замечательные ребята, которых он любил, как свою семью. И еще было множество помощников, техников и ассистентов, большую часть из них Дилан не помнил либо вовсе не знал по именам. Не потому что был плохим руководителем, а потому что они или нанимались на временную работу, или кочевали по миру, следуя тем интересам «Ока», доступа к которым у мистера Шрайка пока не было. Как Ли, например.

Просто порой Дилану недоставало непринужденной болтовни, бестемной и беспредметной, не дружеской даже, а приятельской. Иногда. Очень редко.

Таддеуш частично заполнял вакантную нишу, и за это мистер Шрайк был ему крайне признателен.

\- Увы, - Брэдли тяжело вздохнул, и даже его ослепительная улыбка на миг будто потускнела. - Мой продюсер отказывается сотрудничать, пока я под следствием. Спасибо за это, кстати.

Дилан виновато закусил губу.

\- Я думал, ты решил этот вопрос.

\- Я _решаю_ этот вопрос, - поправил его Таддеуш, подходя ближе и заинтересованно оглядывая свисавшие с потолка мишени. - Оправдательный процесс – всегда долгий процесс, не то, что обвинительный. И мое бегство из тюрьмы – опять же, реверанс в твою сторону – не слишком упростило ситуацию. Равно как и выезд за пределы Соединенных Штатов, равно как и стабильная неявка на судебные заседания.

\- Ты не был против. Побега, я имею в виду.

Брэдли, моментально вернувшись в свое обычное ехидно-снисходительное расположение духа, пожал плечами. Дилан снова надел очки, ненавязчиво обозначая этим финал разговора, но наушники пока продолжал держать в руках.

\- Тебе не хватает веры, - внезапно заметил Таддеуш, словно эта мысль вертелась у него на языке с самого начала, но сорвалась теперь совершенно случайно.

\- Веры? Ты религию имеешь в виду? – повернувшись к нему всем корпусом, Родс вопросительно приподнял брови. – Потому что звучит как начало проповеди.

\- Не совсем. Скорее, веру в судьбу. В чудо, если хочешь. Это ведь то, чему мы все посвящаем свои жизни – чудесам. И даже если находимся по другую сторону кулисы, даже пусть суть каких-то секретов нам известна, без искренней веры мы всего лишь шарлатаны.

Дилан замотал головой из стороны в сторону, будто пытаясь вытряхнуть песок из ушей.

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Вижу, что не понимаешь. Пытаешься объять необъятное, просчитать каждую мелочь, внести в чертеж каждую пылинку, - Брэдли смотрел на него сверху вниз лукаво и пристально, ожидая неизвестно чего. – И хотя мне, безусловно, нравится, что ты осознаешь серьезность поставленной задачи, предугадать и предусмотреть абсолютно все невозможно. Иногда нужно просто прыгать. Плыть по течению, раскинув руки. Верить в то, что судьба сама прибьет тебя к нужному берегу.

\- Как моего отца?

Все же о нем вспомнили этой ночью. Дилан действительно не хотел поднимать тему, пожалел о сказанном тут же, как только с губ слетело последнее слово.

Но именно об отце он думал всякий раз в моменты смертельной усталости, когда многочисленные схемы сливались в одну, а от формул и чисел начинало рябить в глазах. Когда в душе поднимало голову предательское желание оставить спорный момент на потом, а то и вовсе положиться на удачу. Когда слышал от кого-нибудь, что проект нового шоу в Риме и так уже идеален, репетиции идут по графику и вообще все просто отлично.

Он думал о том, что тело Лайонела Шрайка так и не прибило ни к какому берегу.

\- Причиной смерти твоего отца стало множество факторов. И все они тебе известны, - вновь разом помрачнев, медленно произнес Таддеуш. – И, заметь, я не утверждаю, что нужно бросаться в другую крайность и абсолютно во всем полагаться на волю случая. Твоя основная миссия в качестве лидера как раз и состоит в том, чтобы найти «золотую середину». И пока, увы, ты далек от этого.

Может, в его пространных речах и крылось зерно истины, Дилан наотрез отказывался видеть. Совершенно сознательно.

Своей собственной жизнью он действительно рискнул бы, возникни в том необходимость. Снова рискнул бы, в очередной раз. Вот только в отличие от Лайонела, который, погружаясь в воды озера, отвечал только за себя, его сын был лидером «Всадников». И рисковать их жизнями ему совсем не нравилось.

Смертельно не нравилось, если честно.

***

Джеку часто снился песок.

Не тот, что осыпался в часах, а почему-то именно в большом количестве. Целые песчаные барханы, как в Сахаре вне короткого сезона дождей. И это действительно было немного странно, учитывая, что Уайлдер в жизни своей никогда не посещал мест южнее и засушливее Аризоны. И никогда не видел настоящую пустыню, кроме как на фото.

Нет, еще ему, конечно, довелось побывать в Макао, которое, безусловно, располагалось южнее Аризоны, но песка он там не встречал тоже. Разве что в аквариумах.

Во сне раскаленные дюны лишь слегка согревали босые ступни, вот только норовили затянуть как трясина. Чтобы окончательно не завязнуть, Джек бежал вперед, быстро, как мог, раз за разом с усилием вырываясь из хватки пустыни, но ноги с каждым шагом проваливались все глубже.

А потом он вдруг сам начинал рассыпаться сухим песком.

В реальности в это время Уайлдер начинал метаться по кровати, биться как в припадке, и Лула сразу же будила его. Отчего-то она совершенно не выглядела удивленной и никогда ни о чем не спрашивала. Пару раз предложила задуматься об успокоительных на ночь - Джек отмахнулся, и тему закрыли. Чужие странности – практически любые чужие странности – Лула принимала с безразличным пожатием плеч и легкой иронией. Ее собственная психика отличалась дивной гибкостью.

После подобных пробуждений, даже если они случались, скажем, за час до рассвета, Уайлдер молча и ласково целовал ее в плечо и уходил. Одевался потеплее, ведь кожа еще хранила жар неведомых песков, покидал их общую квартирку и неспешно брел в сторону набережной Темзы. Всего двадцать минут пешком, сущая мелочь по меркам Лондона, как будто, выбирая жилье, Джек заранее знал, что в подобных прогулках возникнет необходимость.

На самом деле нет, он понятия об этом не имел. 

Зато о причине своих невероятно ярких песчаных кошмаров смутно догадывался.

Обычно Уайлдер следовал по мощеной дорожке вдоль северного берега, иной раз пересекал пешком всю набережную Виктории до самого Весминстерского моста. Пронизывающий до костей ветер с реки быстро забирал остатки тепла, предрассветные лондонские туманы оседали на коже водяной пленкой. Массивные винтажные фонари, помнившие живым еще сэра Конан Дойля, один за другим гасли за его спиной. Закованная в бетон, мрамор и гранит Темза, как тысячи лет назад, стремила свое течение на юго-восток, и Джек шел ей навстречу.

В конце января во время одной из таких прогулок он случайно встретил ссорившуюся парочку. На часах было около пяти утра, и увидеть, что кто-то в такой час вообще интересуется свиданиями и ссорами, оказалось немного странно. Должно быть, у ребят не заладилось с романтическими планами в духе «мы будем бродить по улицам всю ночь напролет». Уайлдер никогда сам не думал о подобном, но слышал не раз: идея, в целом, выражала степень помешательства на одном конкретном человеке и считалась нестареющей классикой.

Однако что-то пошло не так. Молодые люди эмоционально бранили друг друга, и их взаимные оскорбления, казалось, достигали каждого уголка длинной пустой набережной. Джек, во всяком случае, слышал отлично с расстояния в три сотни футов. А когда парень, полностью отдавшись ярости – так ему сперва показалось – вдруг схватил свою спутницу за плечи, резко разворачивая к себе, Уайлдер даже задумался о том, чтобы вмешаться.

Он колебался минуту или две, пока влюбленные кричали друг на друга, разделенные всего лишь несколькими дюймами: привлекать к своей персоне лишнее внимание не хотелось да и не стоило. При близком столкновении Джека могли узнать, а погоня в исполнении Скотланд-Ярда числилась среди самых последних пунктов списка возможных развлечений. Дилан бы точно не одобрил.

В голове мелькнула совершенно неуместная мысль, что Мерритт вмешался бы все равно. Заступился бы за хрупкую девушку в любом случае. Если что-то и могло возобладать над его блестящим разумом, то только его же джентльменские замашки.

Ноги сами понесли вперед. Опустив голову и расправив плечи, Уайлдер уже лихорадочно продумывал пути отхода на случай вызова полиции: наиболее правильным казалось сразу же вырубить парня, чтобы не смог воспользоваться телефоном. Но тут обмен оскорблениями крайне внезапно сменился не менее яростным поцелуем, и, судя по реакции дамы-в-беде, ни в каком спасении она совершенно не нуждалась.

\- Черта с два я тебя отпущу, - четко выговаривая каждое слово, проинформировал ее возлюбленный. – Никуда. Никогда. Ни за что.

И, судя по всему, девушку подобный вариант более чем устраивал.

Джек резко изменил траекторию, не дойдя до самозабвенно целующейся парочки совсем немного, оперся обеими руками о перила высокой ограды из тонких стальных прутьев и невидящим взглядом уставился на противоположный берег.

С тех пор утренние прогулки и стали традицией. 

Не потому, что помогали как-то утихомирить царившую внутри бурю, совсем нет. Скорее уж наоборот, живо напоминали о собственной ущербности. О том, что самого Уайлдера никто и никогда не пытался удерживать. Все почему-то сразу и без вопросов признавали его Кошкой-которая-гуляет-сама-по-себе [4], если уходил, порой печально смотрели вслед, но отпускали.

И ведь он совсем не настаивал на любви к свободе.

Наверное, с ним что-то было не так, или Джек просто стабильно выбирал по жизни не тех людей.

Когда стрелки Биг Бена замирали на максимальном расстоянии друг от друга, он возвращался домой. Обязательно покупал что-нибудь к завтраку, как будто Лула нуждалась в оправданиях его утренним исчезновениям. Тихо проскальзывал в квартиру, неслышно прокрадывался к постели, целовал ее в лоб, щеку или макушку – куда получалось. Лула улыбалась в полусне, говорила: «Ложись, рано еще». И снова ни в чем его не упрекала, и ничему не удивлялась.

Кошка-которая-гуляет-сама-по-себе _должна_ гулять сама по себе.

Позже, когда ровно в восемь открывалась маленькая семейная кофейня через дорогу, Джек выходил снова. Очаровательная пожилая женщина, работавшая на кассе, отличалась невероятной добротой и столь же невероятной близорукостью. Уайлдера она запомнила буквально за пару визитов по одному только звуку шагов, неизменно была с ним любезна и совершенно не подозревала, кем он на самом деле является. Джек покупал два латте с каким-нибудь сиропом, чередуя добавки по дням недели, и что-нибудь мучное и сладкое.

Лула предпочитала подниматься с постели ближе к полудню, но запах хорошего кофе и свежей сдобы мог разбудить ее значительно раньше. И подарить хорошее настроение минимум до обеда, так что овчинка выделки стоила.

Сонно потягиваясь, она выгибалась как пантера.

Частенько наблюдая за ее утренними сборами, Уайлдер размышлял о том, что совершенно не так представлял себе девушку, с которой однажды захочет выстроить долгие и прочные отношения. Но почему-то при попытке представить себе «правильную», перед глазами все равно возникала Лула: ее тонкие запястья, плавная линия бедер и резкая – острых плеч, огромные темные глаза и яркие губы. Раз за разом спрашивая себя, счастлив ли он тем, что имеет, Джек чувствовал тепло, разливавшееся в груди.

И тупую ноющую боль от незаживающей раны. Вспоминал бескрайние дюны и собственное тело, обращавшееся в песок.

Лула любила его, хотела его и получила его. А вот стала бы удерживать, попыталась бы бороться, защищая то, что у них теперь было – этого Уайлдер не знал и проверять боялся. Смел надеяться, что стала и попыталась бы, ведь борьба, противостояние, конфликт текли по ее жилам вместе с кровью. Вот только однажды Джек уже поверил, что нашел для себя постоянный приют. А оказалось несколько иначе.

Ему даже не пришлось кричать и отбиваться, как той незнакомке с набережной. Не было ссоры, не было громкого столкновения. Мало-мальски откровенной беседы и то не состоялось. Отпустили, спокойно и равнодушно вычеркнув почти целый год из памяти. Словно не было _вообще ничего_. 

Уайлдер очень хотел бы верить, что было.

\- Представь на секунду, что у тебя есть возможность неограниченного выбора. Где бы ты хотел жить? – однажды поинтересовалась Лула, лежа на животе на их общей кровати и легкомысленно покачивая в воздухе ногами. – В какой стране и в каком городе? Или, может, вообще не в городе: одинокий домик у моря или в горах – такой, знаешь, с большим камином и медвежьей шкурой на полу?

Джек пожал плечами в легкой растерянности, удивленный внезапным вопросом. Впрочем, для Лулы подобное было в порядке вещей. Она словно бы постоянно собирала в голове бесконечно огромный пазл и, периодически сталкиваясь с нехваткой отдельных фрагментов, стремилась тут же эту нехватку восполнить.

\- Не знаю. Честно говоря, никогда не думал об этом. Домик у моря звучит неплохо.

В своем ответе Уайлдер был честен с ней лишь отчасти. Он действительно прежде не задумывался об идеальном для себя жилище в каком-нибудь райском уголке земного шара. К чему рассуждать о том, что едва ли может исполниться?

Но как только идея раскрылась перед его внутренним взором, Джек сразу же понял, о какой судьбе мечтал бы. Домика у море в ней не было и в помине, зато вдаль уходила бесконечная дорога.

Бесконечная прогулка.

Только Уайлдер не хотел бы совершать ее «сам по себе». Образ дороги был для него неотрывен от образа человека, который делил с ним путь. Человека, который однажды остановился на обочине и не пошел дальше.

И дорога свернула в пустыню, где Джека поглотили пески.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - все исправительные учреждения, упомянутые в тексте, существуют в реальности;  
> [2] - строчка из государственного гимна США, в оригинале: "O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave";  
> [3] - да, во время стрельбы в дополнение к наушникам действительно стоит надевать еще и очки. Даже имея стопроцентное зрение. У них несколько другая задача;  
> [4] - в оригинале Киплинга кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе, на самом деле — кот.


	2. Самый страшный порок

_Выверните меня._  
_Наизнанку._  
_Спрячьте внутренности обратно. Сердце – в доспех из ребер, чтоб снова ровно билось. Что они, глупые, вылезли – нет же ран? Раны другому достались, и ничего не случилось. Все хорошо. Предателю тоже можно рядом стоять, улыбаясь как будто равный._  
_Вот его раны. Верните мне мои раны._  
_Зеркало в трещинах в мутном заливе плещется. Резал его, живого, и обесчещенный сыплюсь теперь осколками, как завещано, пеплом к ногам оседаю, горю и каюсь. Каяться поздно, но я все равно стараюсь._  
_Сердце мое на блюдо бы выложить, на серебро._  
_Может, легче бы было жить._

***

\- Молодец. Давай еще раз, и на сегодня, пожалуй, достаточно, - запрокинув лицо вверх, велел Дилан, и хотя спиной Атлас никак не мог видеть его одобрительную улыбку, она чувствовалась в голосе.

Всего на секунду Дэниел позволил себе расслабиться, свободно повиснуть на удерживавших его на высоте в семь с лишним футов тонких тросах. Потолок перед лицом качался, плечи и бедра ныли от напряжения, поясницу ломило, а разгибать шею было вовсе невыносимо. Над видимой легкостью номера предстояло еще работать и работать, разучивать как по нотам изящество и грацию простых жестов. Но у Хенли в свое время получилось, и он знал, что тоже сможет.

Однажды.

А пока можно было просто тренироваться больше и чаще. Еще больше и еще чаще. Срастись с системой тросов, разучиться ходить, чтобы научиться достойно летать. Атлас привык упорно трудиться, отдаваться своему делу без остатка. Без упорства он едва ли смог бы реализовывать раз за разом свою потребность быть во всем лучшим, первым. И пусть теперь у этой потребности была немного другая опора, сама она никуда не исчезла. Гордиться собой Дэнни больше не имел права, но он оставался частью команды. _Команда_ могла бы им гордиться.

Так что со стимулами проблем не было.

Едва ли не четверть первого этажа обсерватории занимал просторный и светлый конференц-зал, который специально для шоу в Риме переоборудовали в одну из репетиционных площадок: его планировка почти идеально соответствовала планировке гостиничного холла, где «Всадникам» предстояло выступать. Разумеется, от посетителей помещение и прилегавший к нему коридор пришлось временно закрыть. Астрономы, то есть все сотрудники обсерватории, не связанные с «Оком» напрямую, идею приняли без восторга: магия и фокусы их волновали мало, а вот оказавшиеся под угрозой срыва три научных конференции – очень даже.

Соседство с такой значимой достопримечательностью временами бывало напряженным.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? Голова не кружится?

\- Нет, - стиснув зубы, Атлас заставил себя снова вытянуться параллельно полу, превратить свое тело в уверенную четкую линию. – Нет, все нормально.

Не раз и не два за время подобных репетиций, Дэнни задавался вопросом: поймал бы его Дилан, расцепи он внезапно карабин на поясе по примеру все той же Хенли во время нью-орлеанского шоу? Реакция у Родса была отменной, так что, пожалуй, поймал бы. Если бы только не захотел намеренно опоздать, позволить приземлиться спиной плашмя на деревянные доски покрытия. Возможность сломать позвоночник и остаться калекой на всю жизнь приятно щекотала нервы.

Но нет, Дилан, конечно, ничего подобного не допустил бы.

\- Атлас, куколка, _у меня_ уже голова кружится, - с легкой, абсолютно беззлобной насмешкой посетовал Мерритт, тоже наблюдавший за ходом представления; его собственный номер следовал сразу после. – Еще одно двойное сальто, и я точно усну. Давай потом, когда мы все разъедемся, свой перфекционизм покормишь, а?

Родс на эту ремарку не отреагировал, и Дэнни тоже решил пропустить ее мимо ушей, плавно переворачиваясь в воздухе и разводя руки в стороны. Чтобы не следить за реакцией зрителей – отвлекала – он опустил веки и постарался представить, что находится в зале один. С закрытыми глазами думать о балансе было проще, равно как и контролировать частоту и глубину дыхания. Высоты Атлас не боялся: каждый из двух пучков тросов, на которых он «левитировал», выдерживал по две с лишним сотни фунтов, так что бояться было бы вовсе глупо.

Почти настолько же глупо, как постоянно представлять реакцию Дилана на те или иные поступки и гадать, где же проходит граница его безупречного терпения.

Кран потянул Дэниела в сторону и, чтобы замаскировать неизбежно возникавшие колебания, ему следовало бы выйти в вертикальное положение, чуть отведя согнутые в коленях ноги назад. Получилось почти так, как должно было: уставшие от многочисленных повторений мышцы напрягались неохотно, в итоге он чуть замешкался и все же качнулся на тросах, как маятник. Как большая марионетка, управляемая скверным кукловодом.

Скривившись, словно от боли, Атлас замахал руками, скрещивая их перед собой в жесте отрицания.

\- Стоп, хватит. Еще раз на исходную.

Теперь возмутились снизу все хором – громче остальных, предсказуемо, Лула, обладательница самого звонкого голоса. Джек оттолкнулся от стены, выбежал в центр зала и, смеясь, подпрыгнул, пытаясь ухватить Дэнни за ногу.

\- Да ты обалдел, чувак! – потерпев фиаско, Уайлдер ничуть не расстроился, улыбался по-прежнему широко и жизнерадостно. – Пока ты тут изображаешь Питера Пэна, мы все пылью покрываемся. Слезай уже давай.

Конкретно его претензии представлялись Атласу совсем уж необоснованными. Джек активно работал над номером, для которого требовались всего лишь столик, чашка и два пластиковых шарика для пинг-понга. И невероятная ловкость рук, конечно, которая и выводила незамысловатый на первый взгляд фокус в категорию сложнейших.

Но все это никак не влияло на тот факт, что Джек спокойно мог репетировать его где угодно. На любой площадке, хоть прямо тут же, чуть в стороне. Дэнни не мешал ему, серьезно.

\- Дэвид Копперфильд, между прочим, с девушкой на руках летал [1], - надув губы в напускной обиде, заметила Лула. – А тебя не уговоришь.

\- Копперфильда уговаривай, - ехидно парировал Атлас, резко разводя перед собой руками, будто собирался плыть брасом, и переворачиваясь вниз головой. – Хотя ему фотомодели больше нравятся [2].

Чтобы нижняя часть тела вновь не перевесила, Дэнни, соединив ступни перед тросами, использовал расходящиеся пучки в качестве опоры. Джек чуть отступил, беря разбег, и подпрыгнул снова, на этот раз зачерпнув воздух ладонью в каких-то пяти дюймах от его лица. Увернувшись, Атлас погрозил Уайлдеру пальцем.

\- Нет-нет-нет, и тебя не покатаю. Тоже мне, нашли аттракцион.

Дилан, усмехнувшись, покачал головой, повернулся к камере в углу и дал отмашку. Спешно перевернувшись вновь, Дэнни медленно опустился на пол, чувствуя одновременно облегчение и досаду.

В каком-то смысле ему сейчас было бы даже в радость довести себя до полного изнеможения. Репетиции выматывали, но ведь они проходили не ежедневно. Общение с Джеком, Мерриттом и Лулой выматывало еще больше, – все же Атлас был плохо приспособлен к дружбе – но у каждого из них хватало своих забот. Полностью узурпировать личное время никто бы Дэнни не позволил.

Он хотел возвращаться в свою маленькую полупустую квартирку поздним-поздним вечером, без памяти валиться на диван и не видеть никаких снов, не терзаться никакими мыслями. Не представлять снова и снова «что было бы, если бы». Разум агонизировал от бесперспективности подобных рассуждений.

\- С прибытием на землю, Супермен, - приподняв шляпу, отсалютовал ему МакКинни. – А теперь, будь добр, отойди в сторонку, пока взрослые работают.

Атлас ответил ему скептическим хмыканьем. Мог бы еще изобразить шутовской поклон, но не был уверен, что сможет потом выпрямиться. 

Прежде Дэнни совсем не рубил фишку в этих самых «дружеских подколах»: когда Мерритт в очередной раз начинал упражняться в остроумии, приходилось отмалчиваться или натужно пытаться перевести тему. Потому что он ведь понимал: МакКинни не хочет по-настоящему оскорбить, просто дурачится, но отвечать с таким же непринужденным изяществом, играть словами не на сцене, а в повседневной жизни не получалось. Вышло бы только задеть всерьез. После Макао с этим стало лучше, хотя до подлинного мастерства Атласу было еще расти и расти. 

В основном такие неагрессивные пикировки помогали ему заблуждаться насчет «все хорошо» и «дела идут своим чередом», но порой из-за них же Дэнни начинало казаться, что он _постоянно_ участвует в каком-то шоу. И что абсолютно все вокруг тоже отчаянно пытаются поверить в то, чего нет. Во «все хорошо».

Хотя его полет по-прежнему не достиг идеала, ноги уже держали плохо. Атлас знал наверняка, что если сядет сейчас на стул, разогретые мышцы застынут именно в таком положении и подняться потом его не заставит даже отряд Интерпола.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что Копперфильд продумывал и оттачивал свой номер семь лет?

Когда Дэнни вышел в коридор, Дилан почему-то последовал за ним, коротко кивнув остальным, чтобы продолжали репетицию. За массивными дубовыми дверями они оказались в тишине и полумраке. Атлас машинально попытался спрятать руки в карманы, но, увы, на этих его брюках были только фальшивые.

\- Хенли понадобился год.

\- Потому что она повторяла уже созданное, лишь внеся определенные поправки, - зачем-то понизив голос почти до шепота, пояснил Родс. – И все равно: год, Дэнни. Ты же репетируешь всего два месяца, и уже хочешь безупречных результатов.

Чего Атлас хотел по-настоящему, так это найти машину времени.

Он неопределенно дернул плечом, тут же ощутив тянущую боль где-то под лопаткой. За два месяца подобное состояние собственного тела уже почти вошло в привычку. Все равно болело вполовину не так сильно, как было нужно.

\- Ты же себя попросту загонишь.

О, Дэнни очень, очень хотел бы хорошенько загнать себя _до_ того, как оказался с краденным чипом в нагрудном кармане на рынке в Макао. Но теперь уже всегда было «после».

И был Дилан, который будто совсем ничего не помнил. Ни предательства, ни затопленного сейфа.

Так вот и приходилось помнить за двоих. Но хоть с этим Атлас справлялся.

\- Ничего подобного, я в порядке, - он отрицательно замотал головой, стараясь не морщиться: там, где шейные позвонки соединялись с черепом, словно торчал стальной шуруп. – Можешь не волноваться, я отлично осведомлен о своих пределах.

Родс тяжело вздохнул, провел ладонью по лицу, и его широкие плечи, укрытые темно-серым пиджаком, устало опустились.

\- Я верю в тебя. Во всех вас. Ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что вы сможете справиться. Дело не в этом, - он закусил губу, мучительно подбирая слова, и даже при таком неярком свете Дэнни видел, как осунулось за последние дни его лицо и какие глубокие тени залегли под глазами. – Просто если вдруг есть какие-то проблемы, мы всегда можем их обсудить. Не стоит отмалчиваться, пока гром не грянет.

Атлас не знал, как объяснить ему, что гром уже грянул. 

В декабре, в Южном Китае.

***

Пожалуй, последним, кого Дилан ожидал увидеть, глубокой ночью заходя за вещами в кабинет-библиотеку, был офицер Федерального Бюро Расследований США Эммет Кован собственной персоной, бесцеремонно занявший массивное антикварное кресло и державший в руках одну из папок с чертежами.

Рассеянный свет от настольной лампы с абажуром, проникавший в щель под дверью, Родс, одолеваемый мрачными мыслями и смутными предчувствиями, попросту не заметил. Репетиции в последнее время выматывали невероятно – при том, что он выступал на них всего лишь в качестве наблюдателя и критика. Ночами спалось беспокойно. Кошмары не приходили, но тревоги, постоянно преследовавшие Дилана, к несчастью, просачивались даже во сны: отдельными вспышками будоражили сознание, заставляя подниматься с постели, брести на кухню и до рассвета сидеть с чашкой кофе в руках и звенящей пустотой в голове.

Он мог бы сказать самому себе: «Ты снова сдаешь, ты расслабился», - вот только чувствовал себя каким угодно, но не «расслабленным».

Разглядев нежданного гостя, Родс попросту застыл на месте, даже дышать перестал, по позвоночнику поползла ледяная змейка, а все разумные мысли испарились, словно по мановению волшебной палочки.

ФБР спокойно хозяйничало в штаб-квартире «Всадников», и это, безусловно, был конец. Для Дилана уж точно. Все, что ему оставалось: подать знак ребятам, чтобы срочно покидали Лондон, и постараться задержать полицию подольше, попутно выведав, что именно им известно и как вышли на эту базу.

Вот только Кован почему-то был один. Вероятно, остальные пока прятались, хотя особого смысла в этом Родс, откровенно говоря, не видел. От бывших коллег он скорее ожидал несколько групп быстрого реагирования, оцепления здания, выломанных дверей и дуло автомата в затылок. Тем более, если операцией руководил Кован. Он обожал действовать с размахом и привлекать побольше народа, мог использовать маленькую армию для поимки двух полуживых наркоманов под кайфом. А против аж пятерых фокусников должен был выдвинуть хотя бы пару подразделений крылатой пехоты и спецназ.

Дилан простоял соляным столбом еще по меньшей мере полминуты, прежде чем Кован наконец поднял глаза от чертежей и досадливо прицокнул языком.

\- Н-да. Какую возможность сейчас упускаю!

Он не выглядел, как триумфатор. На скуластом рябом лице отражались лишь раздражение и недовольство, что вызывало у Родса еще большую оторопь. Он всегда был свято уверен: если однажды Ковану каким-то образом удалось бы загнать «Всадников» в угол, это стало бы счастливой кульминацией его жизни. Вершиной карьеры и легендой, которую узнали бы потомки до девятого колена включительно. Кован спустил бы все сбережения на то, чтобы увековечить ее в исполинской гранитной плите, которую поставил бы под окнами нью-йоркского офиса. А уж голову самого Дилана с удовольствием прибил бы на стену над своим рабочим столом как трофей и мишень для дротиков. Не то, чтобы Родс высоко оценивал его шансы.

Теперь же все происходило совершенно иначе.

Спустя еще полминуты, Дилан отмер, смог выдохнуть и растерянно заморгать.

\- Что ж, я смотрю, манеры у тебя не улучшились. Как и внимательность, - посетовал тем временем Кован, откладывая папку в сторону и поднимаясь на ноги. – Не могу даже передать, как мне жаль, что нельзя посадить тебя за решетку. Это было бы так приятно после всех твоих выкрутасов.

\- Что? Нельзя? – лидер «Всадников» непонимающе замотал головой, делая шаг назад и упираясь спиной в дверную створку. – То есть, подожди… Как это нельзя?

Кован одарил его набившим оскомину за пятнадцать лет совместной работы как-же-ты-меня-бесишь-взглядом и дернул уголком губ. 

\- Потому что «Око» за «Око», Родс.

Дилан почувствовал, как земля в буквальном смысле уходит у него из-под ног. Если бы он уже не опирался о дверь, то, пожалуй, теперь задумался бы о срочном поиске дополнительной опоры: ноги подкашивались – от пережитого потрясения и от новых шокирующих открытий.

\- Чт… _Что_?!

\- Не стану скрывать, ты мне никогда не нравился, - с привычной прямолинейностью сообщил Кован. – Хоть в качестве агента ФБР, хоть в качестве подопечного. Тебе дали четкое задание: подготовить «Четырех всадников» к прыжку веры. И что в итоге? В итоге за решеткой оказывается один из самых уважаемых членов нашей организации. Ты хоть представляешь, чего мне это стоило как твоему куратору?

Продолжая растерянно моргать, Родс молча смотрел на него в ответ, не в силах произнести даже короткое и простое «нет».

Являясь секретной организацией, оставившей, тем не менее, немало следов в истории, «Око» использовало много различных приемов для самозащиты. Мнение скептиков, ставивших под сомнения сам факт его существования, крайне дозированное оглашение достоверных фактов вперемешку с фантастическими небылицами в литературе – чтобы оставить пытливым умам молодых иллюзионистов подсказки и одновременно окончательно разуверить простаков. Был еще и такой метод: ее действительные члены не знали друг друга. По структуре «Око» напоминало пирамиду: то есть, чем выше поднимался адепт, тем больше ему открывалось. Приказы зачастую озвучивались измененным голосом через динамик или приходили в текстовой форме одним из возможных путей.

Дилана направляли с самого вступления, но до сих пор он понятия не имел, кто.

Возможно, лучше бы ему было ни о чем не догадываться и дальше.

\- А я тебе скажу, - Кован выразительно потряс перед лицом указательным пальцем и, приблизившись почти вплотную, процедил сквозь зубы: – Твоя гребаная личная вендетта стоила мне пары сотен седых волос!

\- Охренеть можно, - честно признался Дилан, благополучно пропустивший мимо ушей большую часть тирады.

Пожалуй, даже узнав о Брэдли, он был меньше удивлен. Пусть основную часть времени Таддеуш вел себя, как высокомерный и несносный старый хрыч, в уме и смекалке ему нельзя было отказать. Кован же, помимо высокомерия и несносности, демонстрировал еще и потрясающую тупость, упрямство и трусость. Его ненавидели коллеги и презирало начальство – Родсу ведь неизменно везло на адекватное начальство. Постарались бы, наверное, вовсе выжить из отдела, но связываться никому не хотелось.

\- Черт, ты же меня посадить пытался! – оттолкнувшись от створки и вынудив тем самым Кована отступить назад, Дилан обошел его кругом, осматривая со всех сторон, как уникальный музейный экспонат. – И не один раз, между прочим. Ты стучал на меня Эвансу чуть ли не с тех пор, как я устроился в Бюро!

\- Между «пытаться» и «посадить», Родс, есть огромная разница. И сам факт, что мы с тобой сейчас беседуем не в тюрьме, а в этом кабинете, лишний раз доказывает мою правоту.

\- Мне надо выпить, - на одной из полок книжного шкафа, аккурат позади собрания сочинений Теннисона, еще со времен предыдущего хозяина была припрятана бутылка выдержанного коньяка, именно к ней Дилан сейчас и направлялся – один бокал после полного стрессов дня он мог себе позволить. – И вспомнить поименно всех мудаков, которых я когда-либо встречал – наверняка они тоже давно в клубе.

\- Это может подождать, - неожиданно спокойным голосом произнес Кован, и что-то в его интонациях заставило Родса снова замереть на полпути и оглянуться. – У меня очень мало времени, утром я должен быть в Эссексе.

Дилан вопросительно приподнял брови, обозначая, что весь внимание. Он сильно сомневался, что в запасе у бывшего коллеги остались новости, хоть сколько-нибудь сравнимые по внезапности с уже озвученной, но недооценивать Судьбу не стоило. Равно как и доверять ее милостям.

\- Брэдли исчез. Сегодня утром не вышел на связь со своим адвокатом, который ведет его дело в Штатах, тот забеспокоился и скинул вызов кое-кому другому, - Кован сделал недолгую паузу, словно пытался оценить, какой частью правды можно еще поделиться. - В итоге выяснилось, что никто не видел его с понедельника. Пробили по всем возможным каналам – и ничего.

\- Я разговаривал с ним… дай подумать, - память с некоторым запозданием подбросила образ стрельбища, всплыли отдельные фразы странного, не слишком глубокомысленного на первый взгляд диалога. – Четыре дня назад. Да, точно, как раз в понедельник.

\- И о чем же?

\- О вере, - пожав плечами, коротко ответил Дилан.

В душе ничего не дрогнуло, не сжалось в ужасе, не захотелось немедленно куда-то бежать и искать любые подсказки. Может, потому что «четыре дня» звучало не так уж грозно, может, потому что Таддеуш, будучи хитрым опытным лисом, имел свойство выпутываться из самых заковыристых передряг да еще и оставаться в выигрыше. А, может, дело было в том, что Родс просто не отвык до конца его ненавидеть – не так-то легко разом выбросить из головы чувство, взращиваемое и вскармливаемое кровью из своего сердца тридцать лет подряд.

Он все-таки достал коньяк, выдвинув пару томов Теннисона (Брэдли оказался большим ценителем сентиментальной поэзии, собрал целую коллекцию). Два бокала хранились в выдвижном ящике письменного стола, и Дилан даже задумался о том, чтобы разделить выпивку с Кованом, но быстро избавился от этой идеи. Может, они и были снова на одной стороне, друзьями или хотя бы приятелями это их не делало.

Кован по-прежнему раздражал одним только своим присутствием, как будто с декабря совсем ничего не изменилось. Это было прекрасное ощущение.

\- Будь добр, Родс, хоть один раз не усложняй всем жизнь, - с усилием проведя ладонью по лбу, попросил Кован. – Вспомни все, что Таддеуш говорил тебе. Дословно.

\- Я сказал тебе… Слушай, это бессмысленно, - присев на край письменного стола, Дилан пригубил золотистый напиток и медленно покачал головой. – С чего ты вообще взял, что с ним не все в порядке? Может, он решил свалить к морю, на острова, как я ему советовал. Брэдли что, перед тобой за каждый свой шаг отчитывается? Не думал, что вы такие приятели.

\- Ты вообще ни черта не умеешь думать, - огрызнулся Кован и, быстрым движением пригладив редкие волосы, отошел к окну. – Мозги-то есть, а вот используешь ты их вечно не по делу. До сих пор не понимаю, что в тебе такого разглядели – по мне, так самый обычный фигляр. Будь моя воля…

Дилан рассмеялся, тихо, но искренне, от всей души. Пусть вернуться на должностью в Бюро у него шансов не было, «маленькие радости» со старой работы вроде желчного брюзжания Кована, как оказалось, последовали за ним до самого Лондона.

\- Что? Не поручил бы мне «Всадников»?

\- Две недели назад наш общий знакомый Уолтер Мэбри вышел под залог из тюрьмы в Нью-Джерси, - снова как-то в один момент успокоившись, проинформировал Кован. – Веришь в случайные совпадения, Родс? Очень надеюсь, что нет.

***

Лула редко по-настоящему испытывала неловкость.

Нет, ее жизнь едва ли не наполовину состояла сплошь из неловких моментов. Просто Лула всегда была из тех, кто, свалившись в лужу, смеется над своим испачканным лицом громче всех.

Самоирония считалась ее верной подругой с детства, не единожды помогала мириться с неудачами и выставлять в выгодном свете даже откровенные провалы. Лулу трудно было смутить, выбить из колеи и лишить уверенности в себе, и она всегда обоснованно этим гордилась.

Тем обиднее оказалось вдруг остаться без подобной поддержки.

Ее собственная ли неуклюжесть была тому виной, намеренный ли саботаж или, может, просто возникавшее раз от раза дурацкое стечение обстоятельств, но проблемы с реквизитом случались у Лулы многократно чаще, чем у остальных. Пожалуй, единственным, кто за два месяца репетиций ни разу не подвел ее и кого хотя бы однажды не приходилось заменять – целиком или по частям – был двухметровый ангольский питон по кличке Граф Калиостро. И это было здорово, потому что Лула успела с ним неплохо сработаться.

Фальшивые пальцы трескались и рвались, бесследно исчез целый ящик с раскладными розами, трижды ломалось крепление косого лезвия гильотины, – пусть в действительности оно и было изготовлено из окрашенного дерева, удар в шею при преждевременном падении оказался более чем чувствительным – у аппарата для номера «Сквозь человека»[3] вовсе отвалилась боковая стенка. И вот правда, либо здесь была замешана магия, либо кто-то намеренно пытался максимально усложнить ей жизнь, но так или иначе Луле снова и снова приходилось обращаться за помощью.

Стремительно врываясь в просторное светлое помещение ровно через коридор от конференц-зала, неизменно угнетавшее ее своей стерильной чистотой и минимализмом интерьера, Лула прямо от двери бросала испорченную вещь на невысокий столик в центре, сопровождая свои действия бесцеремонной репликой вроде: «Какого черта? Опять сломалось!»

Безупречный до отвращения мистер Скотт-Фрэнк спокойно поднимал на нее взгляд, закрывая кран горелки Бунзена или дезактивируя паяльную станцию, и не менее спокойно произносил:

\- Да, разумеется. Оставьте, я все заменю.

Порой Луле хотелось швырнуть что-нибудь ему в лицо.

Чуть ли не с первого же появления «Всадников» в Гринвичской королевской обсерватории, изумленных и по-детски восторженных, широко распахнутыми глазами изучавших потрясающее место, будто созданное специально для них, это стало ее навязчивой идеей. Потому что умение смеяться над собой совсем не исключало гордость.

Вроде как играть больше не требовалось. Лула была полноправным «всадником», не легкомысленной пассией ганстерского сыночка и даже не экстравагантной ученой дамой – и Аллен Скотт-Фрэнк знал об этом. Она ни секунды не собиралась обвинять его за «розыгрыш» в Макао, нет, идея ведь принадлежала совсем другим людям, а Аллен лишь с блеском исполнил свою роль. В начале января они все вместе посмеялись, вспоминая сцену в хранилище, и тот день мог бы стать началом отличной дружбы. Или хотя бы крайне плодотворного сотрудничества.

Высокомерно-насмешливый взгляд, которым Скотт-Фрэнк каждый раз одаривал ее при встрече, полностью исключал такой вариант.

Он не имел на это права. Лула хорошо была знакома с подобным типом мужчин – с подобным типом людей, на самом деле, вне зависимости от половой принадлежности. Природную гибкость ума Аллена подчеркивала изысканная оправа высокой эрудиции, годами оттачиваемый интеллект его мог резать, как алмаз, даже сталь. Луле не нужно было видеть сертификаты и дипломы, чтобы знать: они есть и в большом количестве. Безупречные манеры английского денди в дцатом поколении являлись уже само собой разумеющимся бонусом.

Да, за плечами у Лулы была всего лишь обыкновенная средняя школа. Может, родись она в другой семье, получилось бы иначе.

Скотт-Фрэнк понятия не имел, каково это – выживать на десять долларов в неделю. Не месяцами даже, а годами. Едва ли когда-нибудь ходил по сугробам в летних кедах просто потому, что денег на зимнюю обувь скопить не удалось. Не пытался приготовить Рождественский ужин из хлеба, дешевых макарон и консервированного шпината, не подшивал в который раз леской старенькие босоножки, чтобы было в чем пойти на свидание, не ночевал в круглосуточных кафе с чемоданом под столиком. А уж та мороженная-перемороженная индейка, умершая, очевидно, своей смертью, которой Лула лет десять назад стремилась придать приличный вид ко Дню Благодарения, – потому что в ее семье _всегда_ праздновали День Благодарения, даже если дела шли совсем плохо – ему бы и в кошмарном сне не привиделась.

Кем бы Лула теперь не была, это целиком и полностью являлось ее собственной заслугой. Когда Судьба в очередной раз отвешивала хлесткую пощечину, она лишь встряхивала головой, улыбалась и шла дальше.

Во взгляде Аллена ей чудилось брезгливое снисхождение.

\- Признайтесь честно, - подозрительно сузив глаза, требовала Лула, чуть-чуть не переступая грань между шуткой и оскорблением, - Вы ведь хотите нас всех угробить? Ну, чтобы никто не мешал заниматься «крайне важными» исследованиями, - в комплекте с сарказмом в голосе шел универсальный жест, изображавший кавычки. – Или что Вы тут постоянно делаете.

\- Ни в коем случае, - равнодушно отзывался Скотт-Фрэнк, возвращаясь к своим горелкам и паяльникам. – Обеспечивать безопасность «Всадников» - одна из моих прямых обязанностей.

Лула видела за его словами скрытый подтекст: вы, ребята – _обязанность_ , да, я буду терпеть все ваши выходки, но только потому, что должен.

Порой, чтобы лишний раз не травить душу, она до последнего искала способы избежать похода в лабораторию. Намеками пыталась уговорить Джека отнести на ремонт очередной компонент реквизита вместо нее. Уайлдер, к сожалению, намеков не понимал, думал, что просят как-то справиться с проблемой самостоятельно и терялся. Точеные черты лица искажались неподдельным страданием, Джек хмурил брови, вертел в руках поврежденную деталь и обещал «что-нибудь придумать». И это могло полностью занять его мысли до конца дня, но Лула обычно теряла терпение раньше.

«Вечно занятой» Атлас от нее просто отмахивался. МакКинни, по сути, делал то же самое, только шел к отказу долгим и извилистым путем прямо от сотворения мира. Дилан рассеянно кивал, обычно даже не поднимая головы от планшета и бормотал: «Да-да, конечно, обратись с этим к Аллену – он все решит».

Обида и ярость перерождались в стремление что-то доказать. Себе самой или Скотт-Фрэнку – Лула даже этого не могла понять до конца.

Но разве она не заслуживала элементарного уважения?

Иногда, наоборот, Лула заглядывала в лабораторию без видимого повода, просто так. И, что удивительно, не усматривала в этом никаких странностей. Если бы Аллен спросил прямо, что именно ей вдруг понадобилось, или попытался отчитать, как девчонку, за то, что отвлекает от требующих концентрации внимания занятий, она бы нашлась с ответом. Возможно, с таким же нелепым, как в Макао, но нашлась бы.

Только Скотт-Фрэнк никогда не спрашивал и не возмущался.

\- Как Вас вообще занесло в тайное общество фокусников? – однажды поинтересовалась Лула, пребывая в необычайно благодушном для себя настроении: язвить, как обычно, совершенно не хотелось. – В том смысле, что это не очень Вам подходит. Гораздо меньше, чем работа в какой-нибудь гигантской корпорации вроде той же «Окты». Или вообще кочевали бы с симпозиума на симпозиум, пожимали руки нобелевским лауреатам и… чем там люди науки еще занимаются?

\- Обычно они все-таки занимаются наукой, - не глядя на нее, Аллен дернул уголками губ, обозначая улыбку, и аккуратно перевернул пинцетом одну из микросхем, разложенных на столе. – Презентации, симпозиумы, пожимания рук – это необязательные формальности, не имеющие веса и ценности. И выбор, в данном случае, не настолько обязателен.

\- Вы о чем?

\- О том, что можно заниматься наукой, сотрудничая с тайным обществом фокусников, - продолжая едва заметно улыбаться, пояснил Скотт-Фрэнк. – Мне всегда нравились необъяснимые вещи. Как и любому ученому. Между нами, на самом деле, гораздо больше общего, чем Вы можете себе представить.

Даже в этой вполне невинной фразе Лула угадывала тонкую издевку.

Она не чувствовала ни малейших угрызений совести, раз за разом пытаясь задеть Аллена, вывести из себя, добиться от этого холеного джентльмена такой же искренней чистой ярости, какую испытывала сама. Но и гордиться тут было нечем: во-первых, у Лулы до сих пор ничего не получалось, во-вторых, она чувствовала себя кем-то вроде маленькой мышки, кусающей за бок большого спящего льва. Скотт-Фрэнк умудрялся подчеркнуть их неравенство, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий.

В прошлом подобные субъекты не были проблемой. Лула мастерски ставила их на место, либо же вовсе игнорировала.

С Алленом не проходили оба варианта.

Лула была предельно близка к тому, чтобы спросить его снова: «В чем прикол?» Почему имея высокий интеллект непременно нужно смотреть на всех свысока и почему каждый из них не может просто спокойно заниматься своим делом, вносить свой вклад в общую миссию. Почему непременно нужен конфликт: между магией и наукой, между логикой и импульсивностью, между порядком и хаосом или просто между двумя людьми.

Ее терзало вполне обоснованное подозрение, что ответ Скотт-Фрэнка она снова не сможет понять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - номер, который выполняет Дэнни, основан на легендарном "Полете Дэвида Копперфильда";  
> [2] - во всех публично известных романах знаменитого фокусника действительно фигурировали фотомодели. Включая его нынешнюю подругу Хлою Госселин, родившую Копперфильду дочь;  
> [3] - модификация классического трюка "Девушка-зигзаг", в миру успешно демонстрируется небезызвестными братьями Сафроновыми.


	3. Шах королю, рокировка

_Среди всех женщин мира одна лишь тебе верна, скаля желтые зубы, раскроет свои объятья. Одиночество ждет тебя в подвенечном платье – что сбежать не можешь совсем не Ее вина._  
_Говорят, что душа – потемки, но это ложь. Твой талант – Ариадны нить в лабиринте мыслей. Забирай все, что есть: страхи, сны, имена и числа – но того, что ищешь, ты, увы, не найдешь._  
_Одиночество не ревнива, но отпусти дни и ночи, что ты пытался забыть о Ней, твоя воля должна быть крепче любых цепей._  
_Обними Ее._  
_Или не сможешь себя простить._

__

***

В жизни Мерритту приходилось собирать самого себя заново дважды.

Первый раз – сравнительно легкий, можно сказать, тренировочный – случился, когда они с Чейзом «гордо и независимо презрели» семейные традиции. То есть, вместо того, чтобы, по примеру отца, стремиться к должности в правительстве, решили податься в волшебники. Порицание со стороны родителей оказалось бурным, но ожидаемым: близнецам в то время едва перевалило за двадцать, и любые вершины были им по плечу. Мать закатывала истерики, отец угрожал публичным отречением, если бросят колледж. Колледж Мерритт и Чейз все-таки не бросили – учеба не слишком обременяла и не мешала долгосрочным планам – но благополучно сбежали сразу после.

Если угроза и была когда-либо исполнена, они об этом так и не узнали.

Вот тогда, впервые очутившись в свободном плавании, Мерритт познал не только вкус легкой жизни, но и все ее шипы и колючки. Прощание с невинностью произошло не то чтобы безболезненно, но быстро. Кое-как, не без потерь, но два мальчика превратились в мужчин менее чем за год. 

К своему тридцатилетию МакКинни-старший подошел с уверенностью, что видел в этой жизни все.

Видел людей, чей счет в банке состоял из шести-семи цифр до запятой и в чьих глазах плескалась лишь сосущая пустота. Видел тех, кто, не имея ни гроша за душой, проживал каждое мгновение, купаясь в искреннем счастье. Видел вечеринки, где спускались немыслимые деньги, и щеголевато одетых банкротов. Видел изнанку красивых картинок, связи, которые пытались скрыть, и неприязнь, которую усиленно выдавали за восхищение. Видел кризисы и трущобы, однокомнатные халупы с отходящими от стен обоями. Видел триумфы и люкс-номера в самых фешенебельных отелях, где могли залить джакузи шампанским и по первому требованию достать что угодно, легальное или нет, в любое время суток. Видел пустых красоток и обаятельных дурнушек. Видел свет софитов постоянно, а голубое небо не через призму оконного стекла – крайне редко.

Но самым главным из всего этого было именно то, что Мерритт _видел_ людей. Насквозь. И потому был убежден, что знает их.

И в этой своей убежденности оказался слепее незрячего.

Когда Чейз исчез из его жизни, не оставив, по сути, ничего, кроме каких-то совершенно космических, невесть откуда взявшихся долгов, открывать чистую страницу пришлось во второй раз. Сшивать себя по кускам, как монстра Франкенштейна.

Под рукой были варианты попроще вроде стремительного падения на самое дно, – бутылка паршивого алкоголя легла бы в ладонь как родная – и варианты посложнее: можно было попытаться вернуться к величию уже в одиночку. Отставить на время в сторону тот факт, что в целом мире он теперь остался один, потянуть за несколько ниточек, сперва снова оказаться в эфире, а потом просто положиться на талант и харизму – ведь и то, и другое по-прежнему было с ним.

В результате Мерритт отверг обе категории, переехал из Лос-Анджелеса в Нью-Орлеан и вспомнил далекую юность. В свое время «Волшебные братья МакКинни» начинали как обыкновенные уличные мошенники. Может, это и не являлось самым достойным занятием для бывшей знаменитости, зато кое-какие деньги появились. А уж выбирать правильных жертв он и прежде умел как никто.

Свободных часов оставалось много, и все их Мерритт посвящал рефлексии и прокрастинации.

Но он тем не менее продолжал тогда существовать, хорошо ли, плохо ли, и в однообразном течении дней даже научился замечать определенную гармонию. Когда оставляют все страсти - приходит истинный покой. Душевные раны рубцевались грубо и долго, но у Мерритта, казалось, было достаточно времени. Все время этого мира принадлежало ему по большому счету.

Ненавязчивое предложение поучаствовать в самом грандиозном и фантастическом ограблении века, свалилось на голову как снег посреди лета.

Джек Уайлдер шел в комплекте к ограблению, дополнительным бонусом, о котором никто МакКинни не предупредил. Он и еще двое. Соберите в одной комнате четверых ярких, малознакомых (в основном, заочно) и плохо совместимых друг с другом людей и попытайтесь убедить, что теперь они ни много ни мало семья – и посмеетесь все вместе, потому как это даже звучит нелепо.

Джек Уайлдер, фиктивно мертвый, в котором жизни было больше, чем в доброй дюжине других, солнце-человек, доверчивый и скрытный одновременно, сказал однажды, что не бывает замков, которые невозможно отпереть.

А теперь вот МакКинни предстояло собирать себя заново в третий раз. Положа руку на сердце, он не думал, что справится.

\- В последнее время ты стал каким-то рассеянным, - однажды заметил Дилан, неслышно приблизившись во время репетиции, замерев рядом, плечом к плечу. – Это не критика, просто наблюдение. В твою частную жизнь я лезть не собираюсь, но, сам понимаешь, твой успех – это залог общего успеха. И с трудностями та же история. Если я могу как-то помочь…

Правда иногда Мерритту становилось его по-настоящему жаль. Родс напоминал строителя, которому велели возвести стену и забыли выдать цемент. Ценой поистине героических усилий он добился того, что казалось невозможным вовсе, большего нельзя было требовать. Но Дилан тем не менее готов был отдать больше.

\- Да брось, старик. Это все чертов лондонский климат, никак к нему не привыкну.

В квартире, где МакКинни теперь обитал, Джек ни разу даже не появлялся, и все же его тень словно бы бродила по комнатам. Порой Мерритту мерещился шум воды в пустой ванной, приглушенный звон посуды на кухне. Сидя в гостиной, он отчетливо слышал мягкие шаги, скольжение босых ступней по паркету и всякий раз машинально оборачивался, уже зная наверняка, что никого не увидит.

Глядя на себя в зеркало по утрам, МакКинни обнаруживал там безнадежно вышедшую в тираж старую развалину и ничего, совсем ничего не мог с этим поделать. Разве что разбить зеркало.

Совершать по-настоящему благородные поступки не так уж трудно, значительно проще, чем жить потом с их последствиями.

\- Слушай, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы третьим поучаствовать в нашем номере с летающими картами? – звонким от восторженного энтузиазма голосом предложила ему Лула, позвонив поздним воскресным утром; будто специально выбрала время, когда Мерритт был наименее готов общаться с внешним миром. – А что? По-моему, хорошая идея. У тебя все здорово получилось тогда в Макао. Теперь время есть, Джек нас обоих еще немножко потренирует. Будет очень эффектно!

Она ничего не знала наверняка, а если о чем-либо и догадывалась, то догадки свои держала при себе – умная и чуткая девочка. МакКинни безмерно ценил ее за подобную сообразительность, а также за редкую целеустремленность, заразительный оптимизм и невероятную отвагу. Был признателен за то, что пыталась отвлечь. А еще очень хотел бы никогда больше не видеть – ни ее, ни Уайлдера – просто не встречать их обоих, но быть уверенным, что все замечательно и эти славные ребята наконец-то счастливы. Они заслуживали счастья.

\- Ну, не знаю, крошка. Не сказал бы, что так уж в этом хорош. Карты – это все же не мой профиль, - тепло усмехнувшись в трубку, заметил Мерритт.

Если Джек предпочитал не откровенничать - таково было его право. МакКинни не собирался влезать.

Он замечал мимоходом – не потому, что следил за ними, просто привык замечать вообще все – Лула и Уайлдер никогда не говорили ни о прошлом, ни о будущем, не пытались строить планы даже применительно к мелочам. Держали в мыслях друг о друге только текущий момент, «сейчас». Как будто хотели растянуть его до размеров вечности, настолько он был неповторимо прекрасен.

Как будто просто не знали, почему оказались там, где оказались, и совершенно не представляли себе, куда двигаться дальше.

Ни уникальные способности Мерритта, ни его весьма разносторонний жизненный опыт не позволяли понять, какой из двух вариантов больше соответствовал истине. Да и не так уж ему хотелось об этом думать.

\- Да ладно тебе! – уговаривала Лула, и МакКинни почти видел, как она подносит к подбородку сжатую в кулак руку, просительно изгибает тонкие брови и вытягивает губы трубочкой. – Соглашайся! Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Я все рассчитала: если задействовать троих, номер будет просто бомба, мы целый фейерверк из карт устроим.

\- А малыш Джеки не станет возражать? – стараясь, чтобы голос отражал улыбку, мягкую, лишь немного скептическую, поинтересовался Мерритт. – Ты с ним-то свои грандиозные планы обсуждала? Может, он как раз хочет, чтобы вы только вдвоем выступили?

\- Глупости, - категорично отрезала Лула. – С чего бы Джеку возражать? Вы же всегда отлично ладили друг с другом.

Задавая вопросы, МакКинни уже знал, что решение перед звонком она принимала одна. Никаких совместных планов на будущее, даже в мелочах, даже в вопросах, касавшихся их заведомо общего дела. Подобные отношения выглядели… нездоровыми, если не сказать больше, но Мерритт отчаянно гнал от себя подобные мысли.

Он мог бы попытаться объяснить Луле, как важно для Уайлдера знать, что его мнением дорожат. Не просто интересуются, а именно дорожат. Каким счастливым Джека делает уважение и внимание окружающих – тех, кого уважает он сам. Что на самом деле он очень в себе не уверен, и в этом отчасти есть вина «Всадников», - всех без исключения, и МакКинни тоже – ведь собравшись по воле «Ока» и с легкой руки Дилана, они очень долго по привычке замечали только самих себя, а к Уайлдеру, едва начавшему свой путь в качестве иллюзиониста, относились даже не снисходительно, а с откровенным пренебрежением. Как к неумелому новичку, который только мешается под ногами.

Мерритт мог бы рассказать, насколько Джек ненавидел подобное пренебрежение. И насколько его не заслуживал. Вот только был убежден, что Лула все это замечала и сама.

Ни единой секунды МакКинни не допускал мысли о неправильном выборе. Попытавшись как-то удержать Джека, связать обещаниями ли, дружбой ли, уговорами – или, чем черт не шутит, угрозами, обманом – он бы разом поставил крест на уважении к самому себе. Их отношения уж точно были заведомо конечны, бесперспективны и абсолютно Уайлдеру не нужны. Рассуждая логически, это с самого начала можно было предсказать.

Самоуважение не грело по ночам, увы. И днем не грело тоже.

Но это уже не имело совершенно никакого значения.

***

\- Ах, вот значит как! – в выражении лица Таддеуша не угадывалось и намека на удивление или тревогу, словно похищение являлось для него приятным, но сильно предсказуемым сюрпризом. – Что ж, полагаю, я должен был догадаться. Собираетесь снова мстить за позор отца, мистер Мэбри? Или, может, для разнообразия, за свой собственный?

Когда Уолтер вошел в комнату, он сидел за столом у стены боком к двери, аккуратно сложив руки перед собой. Спину Брэдли держал прямо, голову повернул плавно, и в целом его движения были хорошо скоординированы, не несли и малейшего оттенка неуверенности.

\- Рад видеть, что Вы хорошо перенесли поездку, - коротко улыбнувшись, заметил Мэбри, делая знак открывшему для них с Оуэном дверь парню выйти в коридор.

\- Должен сказать, молодой человек, что в моем возрасте лекарственная кома – не самый предпочтительный вариант досуга, - попенял Таддеуш, растягивая губы в ответной улыбке. – Но простите мою оплошность: я даже не предложил вам присесть. Крайне невежливо с моей стороны, - обернувшись теперь всем корпусом, он сделал широкий жест рукой, обводя скудную обстановку своей тюрьмы. – Пол целиком и полностью в вашем распоряжении, джентльмены. Ни в чем себе не отказывайте.

Уолтер молча покачал головой в притворном сочувствии, Кейс отреагировал угрюмым взглядом исподлобья, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть уверенно, как настоящий хозяин положения (которым он, по факту, являлся). Но пленник на Оуэна не смотрел вовсе, целиком сосредоточив свое внимание на одном лишь Мэбри.

Применительно к той местности, где они в настоящий момент находились, Брэдли был одет совершенно не по погоде. Свой дорогой черный пиджак он уже успел снять, аккуратно сложив в изголовье узкой жесткой койки и оставшись в светлой хлопковой рубашке с расстегнутым воротом и завернутыми до локтей рукавами. И в целом Таддеуш держался как потомственный представитель высшего света на отдыхе, которому по ужасному недоразумению достался в отеле номер эконом-класса.

\- Вы не поделитесь, где мы, мистер Мэбри? – словно услышав мысли Оуэна, поинтересовался Брэдли, сохраняя насмешливо-любезный тон.

\- Нет, увы, не поделюсь, - пожал плечами Уолтер, медленно, широким шагом пересекая комнату. – Мне хотелось бы до поры до времени сохранить интригу. Вы ведь любите всякие тайны, так что можете попробовать угадать. О! – резко замерев на месте, он направил на Таддеуша указательные пальцы обеих рук. - И я совсем забыл. Давно хотел Вам признаться: я большой поклонник «Разоблачений магии», смотрел все эпизоды на Вашем интернет-канале. Жаль, что предыдущий сезон был последним.

\- Жара, влажность и назойливые насекомые – очевидно, субтропики, - ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, заметил Брэдли. – А касательно моего шоу… ну, что ж, все должно когда-нибудь заканчиваться. И карьера, и эта белиберда с бесконечной вендеттой. Полагаю, в ближайшее время мне стоит ждать в гости старину Арта, мы ведь с ним давние друзья, вы знаете, мистер Мэбри.

С каждой секундой пребывания в тесном квадратном помещении, Оуэну все больше хотелось его покинуть. Уныло-серые каменные стены, покрытые испариной и местами даже поросшие черной плесенью, давили на него. Таддеуш Брэдли самим фактом своего пренебрежительного невнимания давил на него. Откровенно дурацкий план Уолтера представлялся теперь еще более безумным, чем в тот момент, когда Мэбри его впервые озвучил.

У Кейса было достаточно средств, чтобы организовать «Всадникам» полномасштабную травлю в СМИ или нанять парочку высокооплачиваемых ищеек, а потом просто слить полученные результаты копам – и спокойно наблюдать со стороны, как эти ловкачи и воришки под конвоем отправляются за решетку, где им самое место. Он обратился к Уолтеру, потому что хотел совсем другого.

Того самого, что Мэбри играючи устроил в «Окте», только еще громче, еще значительнее.

Провала на сцене. Позора. Ведь для настоящих актеров не должно существовать большей трагедии, чем быть осмеянными публикой. Это стало бы достойной расплатой.

Уолтер не был бы самим собой, если бы хоть раз в жизни сделал ровно то, что от него требовалось.

\- Да уж, отцу голову Вы успели подурить знатно, - взгляд Мэбри на мгновение сделался будто стеклянным. – Насколько мне известно, он дважды платил Вам немалые суммы за шкуры одних и тех же до сих пор не убитых медведей. За смерть Джека Уайлдера в автокатастрофе на мосту, потом, год спустя, за возможность отправить Дилана Родса на встречу с его драгоценным папочкой. Ловко, очень ловко, - прижав одну ладонь к груди, Таддеуш обозначил поклон. – До сих пор не понимаю, как Вам удалось так обвести его вокруг пальца. Все же среди мультимиллионеров идиоты – большая редкость. Должно быть, отец изрядно поглупел с возрастом. А теперь, мотая свой срок, наверное, сдаст еще больше.

Повисла долгая пауза. Брэдли снова повернулся к нему, опершись на столешницу прямыми руками и максимально откинувшись назад, на спинку привинченного к полу стула.

\- Я впечатлен.

\- Мне не нравится, когда мою мать называют шлюхой, - признался Уолтер. – Не думаю, что кто-то должен иметь на это право. Видите ли, мистер Тресслер выбрал исключительно удачное время, чтобы поставить под сомнение свое отцовство. Я перестал быть успешной дойной коровой, которая выполняла все его прихоти – и он сразу же от меня отказался. Неспортивно, как считаете?

\- Тогда я, пожалуй, не совсем понимаю, чего вы хотите, - задумчиво протянул Таддеуш, впервые за все время заговорив прямо и серьезно. – То есть, чего вы хотите конкретно от меня.

Это был тот самый вопрос, который Оуэн задал сразу, как только его посвятили в детали плана. Зачем похищать какого-то старика-шоумена, если противник – вот он, известен в лицо, разве что прячется. Почему вместо поисков они решили вдруг заняться киднеппингом? Нет, совсем не так Кейс представлял себе ответный процесс против «Всадников».

Но решать, разумеется, было не ему. Даже имея на руках все средства, Оуэн оставался вдали от рычагов управления, когда в дело вмешивался Мэбри.

\- Очень правильный интерес, - не менее серьезно отозвался тем временем Уолтер. – Охотно поясню. Видите ли, я выполнил работу над ошибками. В прошлый раз – во все прошлые разы – и отец, и я сам изначально шли по неверному пути. Отец люто ненавидел «Всадников», желал расправиться именно с ними, ну а мне ничего не оставалось, как идти у него на поводу. И да, это было глупо, - он приблизился к Брэдли вплотную, остановился прямо позади и положил руки на металлическую спинку стула. – Ведь «Всадники» на самом деле – всего лишь пешки. Ими руководят и руководят умело. Не старина Дилан уж точно, черта с два бы они смогли так быстро и эффектно провернуть свой трюк с самолетом в Лондоне, если бы все для него не было подготовлено _заранее_.

Таддеуш расхохотался, как Оуэну показалось, вполне искренне.

\- У Вас богатая фантазия, юноша.

\- И я уверен, - словно не слыша его слов, закончил свою мысль Мэбри. – Что сейчас беседую с фигурой покрупнее. Возможно, даже с самим шахматистом. Как бы там ни было, я это выясню, - он наклонился вперед, к самому уху Брэдли и добавил, понизив голос: - И вот тогда с доски полетите вы все. 

Плотный влажный воздух заполнял легкие, казалось, вовсе не насыщая их кислородом. Сквозь единственное в комнате окно – если так вообще можно было назвать узкий зарешеченный прямоугольник, вырубленный в стене под самым потолком – не проникали сквозняки, и атмосферу в этом месте, пожалуй, можно было бы разрезать ножом. Уолтер и Таддеуш старательно не подавали виду, что испытывают какие-либо неудобства, а Оуэн, по-прежнему неподвижно стоявший в шаге от двери, с тоской вспоминал огромный бассейн на крыше своего дома в Калифорнии. Одежда липла к телу, на лице каплями выступал не то пот, не то конденсат.

\- Ну а Вам это все зачем, мистер Кейс? – осведомился вдруг Брэдли, наконец, уделив и второму своему посетителю немного внимания – не то, чтобы Оуэн очень переживал на сей счет. – Тоже жаждете мести? Это даже скучно.

Мэбри повернул голову в его сторону, все еще опираясь на спинку стула, и вопросительно приподнял брови. Будто без молчаливого поощрения Уолтера Кейс не имел права и слова вымолвить.

\- Вы ничего обо мне не знаете.

Таддеуш белозубо улыбнулся и прищурил угольно-черные глаза.

\- А вот тут Вы сильно ошибаетесь, - Оуэн почти против воли бросил быстрый взгляд на Мэбри, по неведомой причине ища у него поддержки, но обнаружил лишь полную отрешенность, словно Уолтер, как компьютер, временно перешел в спящий режим. – И то, что я знаю, заставляет меня удивляться, как Вы вообще решились ввязаться в подобную авантюру. Вы же по натуре не боец, мистер Кейс, вовсе нет. Вы - дезертир.

Оуэн машинально шагнул назад, упираясь лопатками во влажную стену.

\- Вы начинаете мне нравиться, - отметил Уолтер, чьи глаза по-прежнему напоминали куски раскрашенного стекла, вставленные в орбиты.

Вспоминая, как все у них впервые состоялось, Кейс постоянно задавался вопросом: почему очевидное безумие Мэбри не оттолкнуло его сразу. Почему, с первого же взгляда осознав, что человек перед ним видит мир через причудливую призму, искажавшую предметы невообразимо, он вовремя не отступил. Уолтер предлагал помощь в создании чипа, а взамен требовал ни много ни мало – душу. Восемнадцатилетнему Оуэну взбрело в голову, что подобная цена разумна.

Проценты выплачивались до сих пор.

\- Я это учту, - любезностью на любезность ответил Брэдли. – Итак, давайте все же обсудим некоторые детали. Вы похитили меня, накачав наркотиками, прямиком из Лондона доставили в некую страну третьего мира и теперь собираетесь держать в плену в ожидании, пока за мной кто-нибудь явится, периодически подвергая допросам и пыткам, всего лишь из-за допущения, что я, обыкновенный телеведущий, знаю секреты, в существовании которых вы даже до конца не уверены. Я что-нибудь упустил?

Пожевав губами и задумчиво огладив короткую бороду, Мэбри кивнул.

\- Нет-нет, в целом все верно.

Одним плавным движением поднявшись из-за стола, Таддеуш взглянул на него сверху вниз, и на смуглом морщинистом лице на мгновение отразилось нечто вроде отеческой заботы.

\- Полагаю, я мог бы предложить план получше. Как вы на это смотрите?

***

Единственным, кто никак не выразил свое возмущение ранним звонком, был, что удивительно, Дэнни. Он лишь пробормотал в трубку: «Да, я понял. Хорошо. Дай мне час времени – раньше не доберусь», - и, собственно, на этом разговор закончился.

\- Как долго Вы работали на Таддеуша? – рассеянно переворачивая разложенные перед ним на столе распечатки, поинтересовался Дилан у замершего возле окна Аллена.

Над Лондоном еще только начинало восходить солнце, а Скотт-Фрэнк, одетый, как обычно, с иголочки, безупречный до кончиков ногтей, уже около часа как прибыл в обсерваторию и в настоящий момент помогал Родсу продираться сквозь хитросплетения цифр в финансовых выкладках. Заодно оказывая моральную поддержку, поскольку обнаруженные результаты приводили мысли Дилана в полнейший хаос.

\- Напрямую мы практически не контактировали, - пожав плечами, отозвался технический консультант «Всадников». – Шесть лет или около того.

\- _Вы_ не можете сказать точно? – недоверчиво приподняв брови, уточнил Родс.

\- К сожалению, не могу. Практически все это время я провел за пределами Англии, получая новые поручения через связных. У меня было… весьма специфическое прикрытие.

\- Зарубежная командировка под прикрытием? Звучит как начало шпионского боевика, - сухо усмехнувшись, заметил Дилан. – А я-то думал, Вы ученый.

Взгляд его вновь скользнул к выкладкам, и желание непринужденно шутить как рукой сняло. Помрачнев, Родс извлек из общего беспорядка один-единственный, самый важный лист и поднес его ближе к лицу, словно рассчитывая увидеть среди ровных строчек подсказку. Пробегая глазами пришедшие по факсу данные, он так старательно пытался придумать хотя бы одно логичное и одновременно невинное объяснение, что виски начинало ломить от напряжения.

Но пока, увы, Дилан видел только неприятные вопросы.

\- Вы можете считать меня специалистом широкого профиля, - без тени улыбки проинформировал Аллен. – И, возвращаясь к первоначальной теме, позволю себе заметить: мистер Брэдли всегда выказывал предельную лояльность идеям организации. Фактически, он большую часть жизни посвятил ее развитию и процветанию.

Повернув голову, он тоже бросил мимолетный взгляд на бумагу в руках Родса, содержание которой, должно быть, уже успел запомнить наизусть. Темные глаза на мгновение прищурились, но в целом Скотт-Фрэнк продолжал оставаться воплощением невозмутимого спокойствия.

\- Я не знаю, что думать, - искренне произнес Дилан, запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке. – У меня за плечами почти пятнадцать лет в ФБР – если б не эта история с Уолтером и Тресслером, в октябре был бы мини-юбилей. И, исходя из моего опыта, обычно, когда на чей-то банковский счет из неизвестного источника поступает крупная сумма, а потом счет практически полностью обналичивается, это говорит о том, что в системе завелась «крыса». И что в самое ближайшее время она собирается сбежать, если уже не сбежала. Вот только…

\- Для человека с интеллектом мистера Брэдли – слишком очевидно, - понимающе кивнул Аллен.

\- В точку.

Как это довольно часто бывает после затянувшегося на пару суток бодрствования, в сон Родса не клонило вовсе. Более того, он был уверен, что попросту не смог бы уснуть, даже возникни такая возможность. Взъерошенный и осунувшийся, с застарелой щетиной на лице, покрасневшими воспаленными глазами и резко обозначившимися скулами, в мятом несвежем костюме с развязанным галстуком, который просто висел через шею, норовя соскользнуть и затеряться где-нибудь в углу, Дилан был как никогда похож на начинающего маргинала. Тем забавнее выглядел аристократически-совершенный Скотт-Фрэнк в качестве его подчиненного. Вот только сейчас внешний вид заботил обоих мужчин в самую последнюю очередь.

\- Что ж, мне предельно ясна Ваша позиция, - с невольным нажимом произнес Родс, подводя итог обсуждению. – Должен сказать, я тоже не собираюсь делать поспешных выводов. Но это снова подводит нас к необходимости как можно скорее разыскать Таддеуша.

\- А _без_ предположения о предательстве, Вы бы не стали начинать поиски?

От необходимости отвечать на этот заведомо провокационный вопрос, Дилана спасла открывшаяся дверь кабинета. Из всех «всадников» Атлас появился первым, удивление снова мягко царапнуло по самому краю сознания (ведь прежде Дэнни обычно руководствовался присказкой «без меня все равно не начнут»), но Родс поспешил выкинуть лишние мысли из головы. Вдобавок к прочим странностям, Атлас тяжело дышал, как после долгого бега. И потратил на дорогу от Уондсворта до Гринвича всего сорок минут, вместо обещанного часа.

\- Дилан? О, здрасьте, - заметив Аллена, Дэнни на несколько секунд будто смутился и замолк, параллельно пытаясь отдышаться. – Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что случилось? И… ты что, со вчерашнего дня тут сидишь?

Терпение никогда не являлось сильной стороной Атласа, и Родсу это было прекрасно известно. Но все же минуту или две он всерьез прикидывал, как попросить Дэнни молча подождать, пока в обсерваторию подтянутся остальные. Осознав в полной мере безнадежность подобной затеи, махнул рукой, указывая на кресло.

\- Мистер Скотт-Фрэнк тебя просветит. Тут все… непросто.

Это было изрядным преуменьшением по сравнению с реальной ситуацией, пусть даже в том пересказе последних событий, который без малейшего возмущения озвучил Аллен, отсутствовали многие фрагменты. Визит Кована, например, был упрощен до всего лишь «нам стало известно из достоверных источников». Впрочем, для Атласа этот эпизод действительно не был настолько значимым. Он ведь не сидел с Кованом пятнадцать лет за соседним столом, выслушивая постоянное брюзжание и всевозможные оскорбления в свой адрес и лелея тайком мечту подсыпать коллеге слабительное в кофе.

Свои мысли Скотт-Фрэнк умел формулировать кратко, так что менее чем через четверть часа, Дэнни был уже полностью в курсе дел.

\- Так получается… - начал было он, но почти сразу же замялся, опустил взгляд в пол и нервно облизнул яркие губы. – Нет-нет-нет, подождите, что-то тут не сходится. Какой вообще смысл Брэдли предавать «Око»? И почему вдруг именно сейчас? Полный бред. Ни малейшего смысла. Ничего. Это абсурд. Кто угодно, но только не он.

\- Кто угодно? – с невеселым смешком уточнил Дилан.

Атлас недовольно наморщил нос и дернул бровями, призывая не сбивать с мысли, поднес правую кисть ко рту и машинально прикусил кожу на согнутом указательном пальце.

\- Ну, у тебя ведь уже есть какие-то идеи? - спустя еще несколько минут мозгового штурма сдался он, вопросительно посмотрев на Родса.

\- Уолтер – вот единственная зацепка, - не пытаясь скрыть тоску и усталость в голосе, отозвался лидер «Всадников», отодвигая от себя бумаги и устраивая локти на столешнице. – Он точно в этом замешан. Даже опуская вполне очевидную мотивацию, факт, что Мэбри вышел на волю, сразу исчез из поля зрения полиции, а буквально через две недели как сквозь землю провалился Таддеуш, сам по себе привлекает внимание. Это же письмена на стене [1], и надо быть совсем идиотом, чтобы их не увидеть.

\- То есть, весь вопрос в том, похищение это или предательство?

\- Нет, черт побери, весь вопрос в том, куда сгинул Брэдли, - чтобы успокоиться пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, но Атлас, в конце концов, не был виноват ни в разом обрушившихся на голову Дилана потрясениях, ни в его бессонных ночах, ни в факсе из Ньюарка, которым в половину пятого утра осчастливил все тот же Кован. – Найдем его – раскроем дело.

К репликам, привычным в Бюро, он обратился сейчас машинально и неосознанно.

Две жизни, две разных роли, мирно делившие долгие десятилетия одно тело, сплетались друг с другом как влюбленные змеи, и не отличить было, где агент Дилан Родс, а где фокусник Дилан Шрайк. Может, он и правда всегда оставался собой, как сказал в Новогоднюю ночь шефу Остин. Может быть.

Дэнни оговорку тоже заметил, сверкнул улыбкой, вновь отводя взгляд.

\- Звучит довольно просто.

\- На деле будет еще проще, - мрачное выражение лица и свинцовые ноты в голосе придавали фразе прямо противоположное значение. – Нам _всего лишь_ нужен тот, кто хорошо знаком с психологией Мэбри. Тот, кому известны все его методы, все без исключения слабости. Тот, кто может предсказать каждую подножку, которую Уолтер захочет нам подставить.

Понимание осветило лицо Атласа еще на упоминании методов и слабостей. Он часто заморгал, растерянный и сомневающийся, открыл было рот для возражений, но так и захлопнул его, со щелчком сомкнув челюсти.

\- Мистер Чейз МакКинни в настоящий момент отбывает назначенный решением суда четырехлетний срок в федеральной тюрьме Хьюстона, штат Техас, - своим неизменно сухим менторским голосом сообщил Аллен. – Учитывая все обстоятельства…

\- Учитывая все обстоятельства, нам придется организовать ему побег, - не менее сухо и твердо закончил Дилан.

На долгие пять минут в кабинете воцарилась траурная тишина.

\- Мерритт будет просто счастлив, - прочистив горло, произнес, наконец, Дэнни, почему-то опять глядя куда угодно, только не Родсу в глаза. – Надеюсь, ты уже придумал, как скажешь ему эту новость. Потому что говорить, боюсь, понадобится очень скоро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - отсылка к библейскому преданию о вавилонском царе Валтасаре, увидевшем во время пира загадочные письмена на стене: "Мене, мене, текел, упарсин" ("Исчислил Бог царство твое и положил конец ему; ты взвешен на весах и найден очень лёгким; разделено царство твое и дано Мидянам и Персам", - по толкованию пророка Даниила). В ту же ночь Валтасар был убит, и Вавилон перешёл под власть персов.


	4. Все или ничего

_Даже если в колоде одни тузы, против джокеров выйдет – пустая масть. Если жмется Судьба раздавать призы, все равно урвешь ты от них хоть часть. Колесо рулетки раскрасишь сам только красным, чтобы наверняка. Пусть глупцы не верят своим глазам, доставая деньги из кошелька._  
_Но настанет день, мой любезный друг, и тебя, как всех, разобьет о скалы, и подняв глаза, посмотрев вокруг, ты увидишь…_  
_Джокера оскал._  
_Пусть в самой колоде одни тузы, присмотрись – лишь двойки в твоей руке, за бесценок можешь раздать призы._  
_Запиши свой проигрыш на доске._

***

Шесть дней спустя, в канун праздника Светлой Пасхи в аэропорту Даллас-Форт Уорт на землю Штатов сошел высокий худощавый мужчина неприметной внешности в добротно скроенном костюме мышиного цвета и совершенно непригодных для сырости, которой щедро одарило Техас начало апреля, лакированных ботинках. При себе мужчина имел документы на имя мистера Джеймса Джеппа [1], уполномоченного представителя адвокатской конторы «Бродриб и Шустер», [2] британского подданного и, заполняя миграционную карту, в графе «цель визита» аккуратной ровной линией подчеркнул «работа».

\- Деловая поездка, - любезно пояснил мистер Джепп для сотрудников пограничной службы, сопроводив свои слова вежливой улыбкой. – Абсолютная конфиденциальность, разумеется. Извините. В первую очередь я обязан блюсти интересы наших клиентов.

Впрочем, расспрашивали его без особенной настойчивости: внешний облик адвоката был насколько невыразителен, настолько же и респектабелен. Смущало разве что крайне скудное количество вещей, которые мистер Джепп вез при себе: узкий деловой кейс с бумагами и портмоне во внутреннем кармане пиджака – вот и все, что составляло его багаж. Сменной одежды или хотя бы белья деловая поездка в другую страну отчего-то не предусматривала.

Уладив все формальности, мистер Джепп первым делом направился по коридору к камерам хранения. Предъявив сотруднику в форме невесть откуда взявшийся у него пластиковый жетон и назвавшись мистером Хантером, адвокат получил на руки увесистый чемодан из дорогой коричневой кожи, оплатил по квитанции за трое суток и оставил взамен свой кейс с бумагами, в который предварительно вложил паспорт и электронную карту.

Документы на имя мистера Дэвида Хантера лежали в чемодане поверх бережно упакованного костюма-двойки.

Самый загруженный аэропорт Техаса окружал его беспорядком и многоголосьем, и ровным счетом никому из находившихся в здании на момент прибытия дневного рейса из Лондона странный пассажир ничем не запомнился. Для приемщика камеры хранения уже через два часа от начала смены все люди становились на одно лицо, а кейс с бумагами и паспортом мистера Джеппа в дальнейшем из арендованной ячейки таинственно исчез. Тщательный просмотр видеозаписей подтвердил, что за своими вещами, а также в аэропорт вообще юрист из «Бродриб и Шустер» так и не возвратился.

Мистер Хантер был молодым дантистом, имевшим частную практику в небольшом городке Браунвуд, примерно в ста пятидесяти милях от Далласа. Родившись в начале восьмидесятых в Небраске, позднее переехал вместе с родителями на юг, разумеется, имел гражданство Соединенных Штатов и в настоящий момент возвращался с научной выставки, посвященной новейшим пломбировочным материалам, о чем вез при себе сертификат участника и несколько приобретенных на месте образцов. В городе мистер Хантер оформил на свое имя прокат автомобиля, на котором к шести часам вечера добрался по трассе до Бланкета, городка еще меньших размеров, чем Браунвуд. И находясь буквально в двадцати минутах езды от собственного дома, снял номер в придорожном мотеле.

Следующим утром на попутках Бланкет покидал уже мистер Гордон Клоуд, коммивояжер и редкий прощелыга.

А еще через сутки страховой агент мистер Саймон Дойл предъявлял свои документы на проходной федеральной тюрьмы Хьюстона.

Несмотря на то, что ни одно из классических ухищрений вроде накладной бороды или массивных очков, визуально дробящих лицо на части, использовано не было, узнать в нем элегантного лондонского адвоката Джеймса Джеппа уже смог бы далеко не каждый. Мистер Дойл отличался чем угодно, но только не элегантностью: костюм его явно был приобретен за смешную цену на распродаже, а то и вовсе взят по случаю напрокат, сидел отвратительно – оказался узок в плечах и нелепо топорщился на пояснице. Передвигался страховщик немного вразвалочку, словно брюки ему жали. Носы светлых разношенных ботинок были сбиты, вероятно, из-за привычки спотыкаться на каждом шагу. Характерный акцент выдавал в мистере Дойле типичного южанина - и действительно, согласно документам, он постоянно проживал в Луизиане, там же родился и вырос. Был женат и воспитывал сына.

\- Нельзя ли побыстрее? – раздраженно цедя сквозь зубы, поминутно интересовался он, не столько по-настоящему ускоряя проверку, сколько отвлекая охранника. – Черт-те что вообще… Отупели все вконец со своими бумажками. На каждом шагу бумажки. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько чертовых бланков мне пришлось заполнить, чтоб повидать этого мистера как-его-там, а? Угораздило же его тетку отдать концы, пока парень на нарах отсиживается…

Федеральная тюрьма Хьюстона имела вид неприступной цитадели. Светло-серое двенадцатиэтажное здание с узкими окнами, которые больше напоминали прорези в стенах, переходной зоной между двумя корпусами, выполненной практически целиком из стеклопластика, солидным крыльцом из серого гранита, которое подошло бы скорее национальному банку – весь вид этой монументальной высотки говорил о надежности, которой и требовало расположение тюрьмы в самом центре мегаполиса. И все же в действительности она считалась заведением с низким уровнем безопасности.

Чейз МакКинни, осужденный по целому ряду статей, среди которых не числилось ни одной серьезной, был здесь временным постояльцем и в настоящий момент дожидался итогов апелляции. Поговорка «лучшее враг хорошего» ему, очевидно, не слишком нравилась, и установленный срок в четыре года Чейз при помощи крайне дорогого и крайне пронырливого юриста рассчитывал скостить вовсе до условного.

Аллену Скотт-Фрэнку необходимо было каким-то образом убедить его полностью перечеркнуть уже достигнутые результаты, заодно поставив жирный крест и на всех дальнейших.

В помещение для краткосрочных свиданий было людно и шумно. С той стороны решетки, где находились визитеры, стойка для телефонных аппаратов была сплошной и стул по соседству с Алленом занимала бойкая темнокожая женщина преклонных лет, громким речитативом выговаривавшая своему, очевидно, сыну за все его проступки, прошлые и грядущие. Заключенные друг от друга были отделены решетками, так же как и от посетителей, то есть имели хотя бы видимость личного пространства (звук решетки, разумеется, не глушили). Никогда прежде Скотт-Фрэнку не случалось ловить себя на зависти к осужденным.

Униформу в федеральной тюрьме Хьюстона не выдавали. В простой однотонной футболке и широких штанах младший из близнецов МакКинни выглядел полностью лишенным привычного лоска, помятым, заспанным и недовольным.

Первой фразой, которую он произнес, сняв телефонную трубку, была:

\- Кажется, где-то я тебя уже раньше видел.

\- Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, - поддерживать образ мистера Дойла больше не имело смысла, и Аллен с огромным удовольствием немедленно избавился от акцента. – Мы с Вами не были прежде знакомы.

Некоторое время Чейз молча и внимательно изучал его лицо через сплетение окрашенных металлических прутьев, хмурил брови и жевал губами, нарочно гримасничая – Скотт-Фрэнк не торопил его.

\- Ты юрист? – так и не придя к определенному выводу, в лоб спросил МакКинни, и - Аллен отметил про себя - выглядел при этом достаточно заинтересованным.

\- Время от времени, - коротко и бесцветно улыбнувшись, отозвался он. – В данный момент я страховой агент и собираюсь сообщить Вам о кончине любимой тетушки из Нью-Орлеана.

Чейз склонил голову на бок и чуть прищурился, словно стараясь разглядеть своего посетителя под другим углом. Скотт-Фрэнк смотрел в ответ спокойно и прямо, практически не моргая: состязание с гипнотизером для него было заведомо неравным и имело бы вполне однозначный финал, но страха он не испытывал. МакКинни-младший мог сколько угодно косить под идиота, этот номер не прошел у него на суде, и Аллен тоже не собирался подыгрывать: ум Чейза был в полном порядке, острый, как отточенный клинок. И исключительно прагматичный.

\- Увы, что-то не припомню никакой тетки-шмотки, - растянув губы в улыбке, МакКинни легкомысленно пожал плечами. – Кажется, ты обознался.

\- Зато у Вас, без сомнения, имеются родственники в других местах, - почти с зеркальной точностью повторив его жест, невозмутимо заметил Аллен.

Прямоугольные электронные часы на стене безжалостно отмеряли драгоценные секунды. Пересекая рамку металлодетектера в холле, «мистер Дойл» запускал тем самым обратный отсчет. Исходные позиции были заняты, и вести теперь долгие пространные диалоги Скотт-Фрэнк не мог себе позволить. Царивший в помещении гвалт сводил опасность раскрытия к нулю, и, вероятно, ему стоило бы прямо озвучивать Чейзу предложения и требования.

Но Аллен был слишком хорошо знаком с подобным типом людей: любое проявление нетерпения сыграло бы исключительно против него.

\- Ах, вот ты о чем! - резко откинувшись на спинку стула, Чейз белозубо улыбнулся потолочным светильникам и принялся наматывать крученный спиралью телефонный провод на указательный палец. – Тогда позволь вторую догадку: ты частная ищейка? Послушный, верный песик какой-нибудь богатенькой шишки, которую облапошил мой дорогой братец со своими чересчур ловкими друзьями. И тебе велели найти его, и за этим ты пришел ко мне. Неверный ход, приятель, - мечтательность на его лице сменилась карикатурным сочувствием. – Ничем не смогу тебе помочь. Жаль. С удовольствием давно сдал бы копам всю их шайку-лейку, но…

\- Увы, вынужден сообщить, что Вы снова ошиблись, - дождавшись паузы в рассуждениях собеседника, сдержанно заметил Скотт-Фрэнк и, стремясь не допустить продолжения игры в «Угадайку», тут же добавил: - Вернее всего будет сказать, что я тоже некоторым образом принадлежу к этой, как Вы выразились, «шайке-лейке».

Изумление МакКинни почти выглядело естественным.

\- Серьезно? И ты так спокойно мне об этом говоришь? – снова подавшись вперед, едва ли не прижавшись носом к решетке, он понизил голос, и, если бы беседа проходила вживую, а не через телефонную связь, Аллен не расслышал бы его вовсе. – Не боишься, что прямо сейчас захочу с кем-нибудь поделиться? Может, это мне в итоге баллов добавит, выпустят раньше?

Скотт-Фрэнк медленно покачал головой. 

\- Разговоры не пишутся, - он выразительно постучал пальцем по телефонной трубке, посылая на противоположный конец провода серию глухих щелчков. – Поднимите панику сейчас - будет Ваше слово против моего. В итоге это ни к чему не приведет, просто мы с Вами расстанемся и больше не увидимся. Если именно такой вариант выглядит для Вас предпочтительнее, я могу уйти.

Это был блеф чистой воды, поэтому, произнеся последнюю фразу, Аллен постарался сразу же переключиться мыслями на что-то постороннее и нейтральное по содержанию. Младший из близнецов МакКинни умел неплохо распознавать ложь, об этом его предупредили заранее.

В беседе возникла непродолжительная пауза, во время которой Чейз усиленно делал вид, что раздумывает над сказанным, а любящая мать, занимавшая стул по соседству, успела пару раз сорваться на крик и вновь успокоиться.

\- Ладно, мердвежонок, твоя взяла. Считай, что я заинтригован.

Скотт-Фрэнк позволил себе еще один быстрый взгляд на часы, искренне уповая, что не выдаст этим нервное напряжение, нараставшее в нем с каждой секундой.

\- Когда Вас выведут отсюда, не пытайтесь сопротивляться и делайте все, что скажут, и именно так, как скажут. И окажетесь на воле уже сегодня.

\- И зачем бы мне соглашаться? – на сей раз вопрос МакКинни задал быстро, словно готовился к подобному предложению, что явилось для Аллена не слишком приятной неожиданностью, и даже обошелся без трагикомической пантомимы. – Вероятнее всего, я и так скоро выйду отсюда: у меня хороший адвокат, да и следствию я активно посодействовал. Может, через недельку уже выпустят. А даже если и нет, четыре года – это не так много. За побег мне срок удвоят. В чем резон?

«Ну так, и в чем прикол?» - совершенно не к месту всплыл в сознании похожий вопрос, заданный совершенно другим голосом, звонким и чистым, и отчего-то врезавшийся в память накрепко. Это уже успело войти в привычку: мисс Мэй, явно не рассуждая толком, говорила что-нибудь иногда меткое донельзя, иногда нелепое до абсурда, и фраза, врываясь в упорядоченный разум, потом застревала, неправильная, «не его», но более чем необходимая. Обязательно находился случай, которому она соответствовала идеально.

\- Никакого резона, - легко согласился Скотт-Фрэнк, и блуждавшая по его тонким губам улыбка буквально на долю секунды стала полностью искренней. – Вы, разумеется, можете остаться при своих – кажется, так это называется? Отправиться сейчас обратно в камеру и спокойно дожидаться там результатов апелляции. Ни о какой неделе речь, конечно, не идет. При самом благоприятном раскладе Вы проведете в этих стенах еще пару месяцев. Возможно больше, если заседание начнут снова и снова переносить. Вы же знаете, как это бывает.

\- «Все или ничего»? – по-прежнему без выражения уточнил Чейз.

Аллен одобрительно кивнул.

\- Правильно.

***

За спиной скрипнула, отъезжая в сторону, дверь из окрашенных прутьев, МакКинни с тяжелым вздохом покорно отвел руки назад и мгновением позже ощутил на запястьях знакомый холод стальных браслетов. Жесткие пальцы охранника сдавили плечо и бесцеремонно дернули вверх, поторапливая.

\- Полегче, босс, чего завелся? – справедливо возмутился Чейз, поднимаясь на ноги, мимоходом отмечая напоследок внимательный и цепкий взгляд своего безымянного посетителя. – Видишь, я уже…

Обернувшись, он невольно осекся, застыл на месте, нелепо приоткрыв рот и растерянно моргая. Из-под форменной кепки на него снизу вверх смотрел Джек Уайлдер. Тот самый Джек Уайлдер, которого младший из близнецов МакКинни узнал бы теперь из тысячи. Не так уж часто случается опытным менталистам вчистую проигрывать «зеленым» новичкам, у которых едва молоко на губах обсохло. Нокаутированное самолюбие не успело полностью восстановиться за пару месяцев, так что сюрприз был не из приятных.

Справедливости ради, Джек тоже не слишком радовался новой встрече. Яростно раздувал ноздри, плотно сжимал губы, дышал глубоко и часто, точно скаковой рысак, которому на подходе к финишу сильно досталось от жокея.

\- «Твой взгляд опасней двадцати кинжалов!» [3] – негромко, но с выражением продекламировал МакКинни. – Ну надо же, кого за мной отправили.

\- Заткнись и двигай, - прошипел в ответ Уайлдер, проталкивая его мимо себя к выходу из тесной клетки.

Вот уж кто ничуть не старался скрыть свое раздражение и нервозность. Прежде чем выйти за дверь комнаты свиданий в коридор, Чейз на несколько секунд вновь повернулся к нему лицом и пристально осмотрел с головы до ног. Форму Джек явно позаимствовал у того парня, который конвоировал МакКинни от камеры – и который теперь, вероятно, приходил себя в каком-нибудь пустом помещении здесь же, на первом этаже. И брюки, и рубашка были Уайлдеру велики, не настолько, чтобы это могло сразу привлечь внимание, но все же заметно.

Чейз позволил себе недовольно цокнуть языком.

\- Никудышная маскировка.

\- Помалкивай и шевелись, - на сей раз прозвучало немного спокойнее: кажется, мысленно Джек изо всех сил призывал себя к сдержанности. – Просто делай то же, что и обычно, как будто ничего не происходит.

Растянув губы в безмятежной улыбке, МакКинни многозначительно закатил глаза. Азарт и возбуждение постепенно разогревали кровь, предвкушение опасности поднимало уровень адреналина – наркотика, от которого Чейз некогда имел настоящую зависимость, пусть с возрастом ощущения и потеряли часть остроты.

По своей природе МакКинни-младший был типичным игроком. Риск являлся безгранично важной, необходимой и неотъемлемой частью его жизни.

Довольствоваться малым, «лучшее враг хорошего» - все это были принципы трусов, тех, для кого выложить на кон что-то крупнее минимальной ставки считалось актом безрассудства. Мерритт обожал довольствоваться малым, постоянно говорил, что, мол, «трезво оценивает свои шансы» и «не стремится прыгнуть выше головы».

Нет уж, Чейз обеими руками голосовал за «все или ничего». Кто не играет по-крупному, тот, по сути, никогда ничего не выигрывает.

\- А другие реплики у тебя есть? Нет-нет, общую идею я понял, - насмешливо искривив губы, произнес он, дожидаясь, пока Уайлдер откроет дверь. – Скучный ты парень, Джеки. Никакой фантазии. А Мердведь, я так понимаю, не появится, боится нос высунуть из берлоги?

\- Заткнись или я тебе врежу.

Зубы Уайлдер стиснул так, что заиграли желваки на скулах, но слова цедил ровно и бесцветно, без прежней ярости. Тренированные пальцы удерживали за плечо крепко и уверенно, ладонь ощущалась сухой и горячей. Среди разноцветного коктейля эмоций, бурливших в его груди, Чейз мог выделить, кажется, любую, кроме страха. Нетерпение и напряженное ожидание доминировали, но тревожного оттенка не имели. Словно Джек был готов к чему угодно - или, по крайней мере, сам искренне в это верил.

Душу МакКинни согревала мысль, что предать своих новых союзников он мог бы в любой момент. Достаточно было лишь поднять шум, разыграть панику, притвориться жертвой вероломного похищения, ничего не знавшей о сговоре. То, что действительно не имело бы смысла в комнате свиданий, сейчас могло бы произвести эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Чейз прекрасно умел складывать два и два: кем бы ни был тот парень, который говорил с ним от имени «Всадников», он явно не числился в международном розыске. А вот Джек Уайлдер, напротив, очень даже числился. И имел все шансы оказаться за решеткой на гораздо больший срок, чем четыре года, если бы только МакКинни пришло теперь в голову громко обличить его.

\- И без глупостей, ясно? – словно прочитав мысли Чейза, шепотом напутствовал Джек, когда вслед за нажатием кнопки замок наконец щелкнул и дверь поддалась.

Многозначительно молчание МакКинни счел лучшим из всех ответов.

Коридоры федеральной тюрьмы Хьюстона напоминали скорее больничные: извилистые и узкие, с белыми стенами и серым, под гранит, полом, почти стерильно чистые. Решетки, которые по сигналу убирал оператор на посту, дополнительно сверяясь с камерами наблюдения, разделяли их на отдельные отсеки. При необходимости любую зону можно было изолировать, малейший прецедент - и их бы просто заперли, моментально опустив две смежные решетки, замуровали бы в капкан, пока охрана со всех сторон сбегалась бы, треща рациями и угрожающе размахивая оружием.

Чейз мог бы сказать, что время от времени федеральная тюрьма Хьюстона напоминала ему специализированную клинику с ориентацией на психически больных: те же меры предосторожности, схожий антураж, разве что форма на персонале иная и нет необходимости принимать препараты. Вот только, положа руку на сердце, МакКинни-младший никогда не был в подобных заведениях и очень приблизительно представлял себе, как там все устроено.

\- Поделись секретом, Джеки, как форму добыл? – негромко поинтересовался он, шагая впереди маленькой процессии. – Убил и ограбил? Или убедил добровольно раздеться? – Уайлдер шутки, очевидно, не понял, так что Чейз поспешно пояснил: - Парню хоть понравилось? А то, понимаешь, мы тут все, считай, одна семья – почти как вы, ребята. Так что я переживаю.

Сердитое сопение за спиной отмеряло такты его внутренней песни счастья.

В действительности охранник благополучно смотрел клофелиновые сны, получив ударную, но четко рассчитанную дозу из шприца-ручки в бедро. Джек запер его в одном из ближайших технических помещений, постаравшись при этом не попасть под прицел соседних видеокамер: те две, что были направлены на дверь из комнаты свиданий, уже около четверти часа показывали пустой коридор. Одним словом, об охраннике Уайлдер беспокоился в последнюю очередь. А пошлые намеки его уже лет пятнадцать практически не задевали.

Оскорбление в адрес Мерритта подействовало куда сильнее и заставляло бессильно сжимать кулаки до сих пор. Потому как было несправедливым. Ошибочным, незаслуженным. Именно Джек был тем, кто настоял, чтобы МакКинни-старшему не пришлось входить в здание тюрьмы. Едва только Дилан обозначил проблему, едва объявил о радикальных изменениях в планах на ближайшее будущее, он, воспользовавшись общим шоком и возмущением, деликатно отвел лидера «Всадников» в сторону и озвучил свою идею. То есть Уайлдер даже смог логично обосновать желание держать Мерритта как можно дальше от основных действий. Смог подобрать аргументы, из которых теперь не помнил ни одного, и достаточно убедительные, потому что Дилан лишь молча кивнул, не задавая вопросов.

\- И обязательно передай Мердведю, что я очень разочарован.

Проницательности Чейзу уж точно было не занимать. Как и врожденного сволочизма.

\- Сейчас направо, - перед третьим по счету поворотом тихо скомандовал Джек. – Знаешь, где кухня?

\- А ты нет? – вопросом на вопрос ехидно отозвался МакКинни. – Ну что за дилетанты! Как вам доверять после этого? Не разведали местность, не подготовили схему этажа…

\- Прекрати болтать и слушай меня. Если знаешь, где кухня, будет проще, мне не придется тебя направлять. Идем туда, и, повторяю, веди себя естественно. Когда окажемся неподалеку, сделаешь вид, что тебя тошнит, просто с ног падаешь. Только не переигрывай.

Чейз скептически хмыкнул, но спорить или снова язвить, как ни странно, не стал. 

Им не полагалось идти этим путем, возвращаясь, но решетки, тем не менее, исправно поднимались, одна за другой, оператор действовал машинально и, кажется, продолжал считать, что все в порядке. Как и в любой другой тюрьме, часть заключенных, особенно из тех, кому полагался мягкий режим, выполняла обязанности технического персонала: уборка, помощь при медпункте, участие в приготовлении пищи. Сейчас, за полтора часа до обеда, на кухне должно было наблюдаться значительное движение, а, как известно, нет лучшей гарантии незаметности, чем всеобщая занятость.

Возмущение младшего из близнецов МакКинни было абсолютно беспочвенным: схему коридоров Джек помнил хорошо, держал в голове постоянно. Каким бы способом Дилану не достались эти данные, они заслуживали доверия, а сам Родс – многочисленных комплиментов. Разработанный им за считанные часы план был прост, но эффективен, пусть и носил по праву звание «рискованный», но пока работал без осечек. 

Миновав последнюю из преград, Уайлдер вновь сомкнул пальцы чуть выше правого локтя Чейза, привлекая внимание, и едва слышно произнес:

\- Давай. Сейчас.

И МакКинни незамедлительно обмяк, убедительно изображая дурноту и обморок, практически всем своим весом наваливаясь на него, как если бы совершенно не был способен держать равновесие. Подхватив сперва за плечи, после - невольно обняв Чейза поперек туловища, Джек вполне искренне чертыхнулся. Все же весовые категории у них заметно разнились и не в его пользу.

К счастью, МакКинни хватило совести хотя бы ноги переставлять самостоятельно.

Никто не помешал им в итоге вломиться на кухню, распахнув дверь одним резким толчком. Перекинув руку Чейза через собственную шею, Джек буквально втащил его в помещение, как перебравшего приятеля после вечеринки, сопровождая каждый свой шаг отчаянными ругательствами.

\- Блин, есть тут ведро? Или хоть что-нибудь? – громко, но не слишком, вопросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Кажется, этот козел вот-вот блеванет. Хрен знает, чем так ужрался…

Наперерез им рванулся шустрый худощавый паренек, одетый, как и все остальные заключенные, неброско и неприметно, неразговорчивый и тихий, державшийся чуть в стороне от всех, но не пытавшийся, тем не менее, отлынивать от работы. Никто вообще не обращал на него внимания до этого момента.

\- Идите за мной, - коротко скомандовал он, придерживая дверь в смежную комнату, где находились мойки и баки с мусором.

Провожаемые слегка растерянными взглядами поваров и их помощников, заключенные и «конвоир» торопливо пересекли помещение, кое-как лавируя между тумбами и стойками. Когда его подхватили с другой стороны, точно так же – под руку, Чейз заметно оживился и, обращаясь к новому действующему лицу приключенческой драмы, одарил его своей коронной улыбкой:

\- Атлас! И ты здесь. Кто бы мог подумать. А я-то считал, тебя выпрут к чертям из «дружного семейства» после…

\- Закрой рот, - не разжимая губ, предостерег его Дэнни. – И быстро лезь в мусоропровод.

\- _Что?_

Но повторять Атлас не собирался. Возле моек работник был всего один, из приходящего персонала. Крупный мужчина в замызганном фартуке, повернув голову на шум, уставился на них с откровенным недоумением. Подведя Чейза к дверце в стене, маленькой и узкой, показавшейся ему в этот момент вовсе крошечной, Джек и Дэниел разом отпустили его, а Уайлдер еще и подтолкнул в спину, чудом не заставив в самом деле осесть на пол.

Все или ничего. МакКинни прекрасно понимал, что нырнув в эту кроличью нору, вернуться назад уже не сможет.

Старший братец определенно предпочел бы спокойно отсидеть свои четыре года, ежедневно вознося молитвы проявившей редкий гуманизм Фемиде за то, что легко отделался.

Выбор Чейза был предсказуем, и он даже понимал это сам.

Атлас прыгнул следом, Джек – еще пару мгновений спустя. Когда спохватившийся посудомойщик подбежал к мусоропроводу и принялся отчаянно выкрикивать вслед ругательства, они уже беспорядочной грудой конечностей барахтались в одном из баков.

\- В фургон! Лезь в фургон! – откуда-то сбоку сдавленно приказал Дэниел. – Быстрее!

О том, что рассиживаться некогда, МакКинни-младший догадывался и без чужих пояснений. О том, что за рулем мусоровоза, который по каким-то причинам (не слишком сложно подобрать объяснение чему угодно, если владеешь гипнозом) прибыл на несколько часов позже обычного, сидел его собственный брат – нет, ни в малейшей степени. 

Дилан умел рационально распределять роли, даже при наличии жестких условий и ограничений.

Охранник, прогуливавшийся по коридору возле кухни, брезгливо морща нос от неаппетитных запахов, узнал о побеге через полторы минуты. Но на все попытки послать сигнал на центральный пост его рация реагировала лишь треском и шипением. Оператор в диспетчерской видел картинку с камер, но далеко не сразу смог ее верно интерпретировать.

Предупредить охрану у ворот во внутренний двор получилось лишь спустя четверть часа: таинственная эпидемия охватила все средства связи в здании, исключая мобильные телефоны. Увы, в воцарившейся неразберихе о них вспомнили далеко не сразу.

Мусоровоз покинул территорию тюрьмы гораздо раньше.

***

Когда заключенного Чейза МакКинни увели из комнаты свиданий под конвоем, страховой агент мистер Саймон Дойл не ушел сразу следом – через другую дверь, естественно. Некоторое время он продолжал сидеть на своем стуле, словно находясь в полнейшей прострации: лицо его было лишено всякого выражения, а взгляд - направлен в пустоту.

Пожилая женщина, сидевшая в тот момент с ним рядом, позже утверждала, что будто бы видела, как мистер Дойл достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака мобильный телефон, снял заднюю панель и вытащил аккумулятор – проделав все с поразительной быстротой и ловкостью и действительно смотря при этом прямо перед собой. Над аккумулятором – или тем, что _выглядело_ как аккумулятор, было таким же маленьким, черным и прямоугольным, но, кажется, имело совсем крошечное табло и барабан с цифрами – страховой агент произвел ряд неизвестных манипуляций, после чего закрепил его на нижней поверхности стойки. На липучке или как-то иначе – она не разглядела.

В эту совершенно фантастическую историю поначалу вовсе никто не поверил, тем более, что никаких аккумуляторов при самом тщательном обыске в комнате свиданий обнаружено не было.

Через пару минут мистер Дойл словно бы пришел в себя, встрепенулся и обратился к одному из охранников с просьбой проводить его к выходу. И успел практически преодолеть во второй раз арку металлодетектора, когда новость о свершившемся побеге добралась до холла.

\- Эй, приятель! Я понятия не имею, что происходит! – срываясь на крик, протестовал он, вжатый лицом в ближайшую стену с заломленными назад руками. – Я только сообщил парню про смерть его чертовой тетки и страховку!

\- А это уж мы разберемся, - улыбаясь, отвечал ему тот самый офицер, которому нетерпеливый мистер Дойл изрядно помотал нервы во время проверки документов.

Что делать с подозрительным страховщиком дальше, он придумать не успел. Один из коллег, мужчина средних лет с густой щетиной на лице, выбежав из бокового коридора, буквально накинулся на него с обвинениями и претензиями:

\- Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?! Всем велели прочесывать внутренний двор!

Офицер от неожиданности совершенно растерялся, захлопал глазами и принялся что-то мямлить в свое оправдание. Мистер Дойл, не переставая возмущаться, с каждой секундой все менее и менее цензурно, окончательно сбивал с мысли, но хорошенько приложить его по затылку серьезных поводов пока не давал, поэтому приходилось терпеть.

\- Черт, да просто пристегни его! Вон, хоть к поручню, - раздраженно махнув в сторону перил, ограничивающих путь к рамке металлодетектера, предложил коллега. - Все равно двери с той стороны уже опечатали… А, давай, я сам! Что ты все возишься?

Впоследствии, на многочисленных допросах, охранник утверждал, что действительно видел, как мистера Дойла пристегнули наручниками к стальным перилам. Вот только он же умудрился запоздало вспомнить, что никогда не видел того мужчину в форме, который отослал его во внутренний двор.

И вообще никто в федеральной тюрьме Хьюстона не мог объяснить, о ком шла речь. Неизвестный офицер словно возник прямо из воздуха и точно так же исчез, прихватив с собой мистера Дойла.

Месяц спустя следствие добралось до мистера Джеймса Джеппа. Которого, как выяснилось, вовсе не существовало в природе. Как и конторы «Бродриб и Шустер».

Но на адвокате цепочка обрывалась уже наглухо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - все имена, использованные в главе, заимствованы из романов Агаты Кристи. В частности, инспектор Джеймс Гарольд Джепп - вымышленный сотрудник Скотланд-Ярда, друг Эркюля Пуаро;  
> [2] - адвокатская контора, упоминаемая в романе Агаты Кристи "Немезида" из серии о приключениях мисс Марпл;  
> [3] - У. Шекспир "Ромео и Джульетта", реплика Ромео во время сцены на балконе (пер. Б. Пастернака).


	5. По праву сильнейшего

_Извольте, я ваш – грудь под выстрелы подставлять, на костре ли гореть или камнем идти ко дну. Только даже не пробуйте их у меня отнять, соглашайтесь на сделку: за четырех – одну._  
_Жизнь моя – крошево, жизнь моя – чистый лист, снова и снова сминаемый черновик. Если так надо, сыграем со Смертью в вист, ведь ко всему привыкаешь, и я рисковать привык. Если так надо, проткните меня мечом, влейте мне в горло отравленное вино._  
_Падая, я обопрусь на его плечо._  
_В водной могиле не буду я одинок._

***

«Крысиные тропы» [1].

Лучшего названия, пожалуй, придумать было невозможно. Оуэн _чувствовал_ себя крысой: безвылазно сидел в сыром подвале, питался консервами – спасибо хоть свежими, а не оставшимися от нацистов, как все прочее в этом бункере – дергался от каждого шороха и не видел в своем будущем ничего, кроме бесформенной черноты, грозившей поглотить миллионера и плейбоя вместе со всеми его неосуществленными амбициями. Свет в конце тоннеля загораться не спешил, Мэбри делился своими мыслями так неохотно, словно они не были повязаны общей идеей и общим преступлением. Кейс не назвал бы это переменой к лучшему: прежде Уолтер хотя бы старался делать вид, что использует его на взаимовыгодных началах.

Порой Оуэну становилось попросту тошно от собственной бесхребетности. Совсем как два года назад, когда, вместо того чтобы открыто выступить против Мэбри на совете директоров и, глядя прямо в пронзительно-голубые глаза, обличить в некомпетентности, он тихо слил инвесторам кое-какие личные данные, компромат, собранный с миру по нитке в течение долгих лет. Желание поскорее избавиться от Уолтера, вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, забыть, как затянувшийся кошмар, в конце концов перевесило все.

Нужно было расписаться в форменном идиотизме, чтобы, находясь в шкуре Кейса, хоть на мгновение пожалеть об исключении Мэбри из руководства «Окты». Если Оуэн о чем и жалел, то только о том, как именно все произошло. Но Таддеуш Брэдли говорил чистую правду: он не был бойцом.

Он попросту не смог бы справиться с Уолтером как-то иначе.

\- Завтра я отлучусь на пару дней в город, - однажды проинформировал Мэбри, задумчиво покусывая ноготь большого пальца. – Нужно проверить кое-что из сказанного нашим гостем. Останешься за главного. Не давай ему заскучать и сам тоже поменьше предавайся унынию.

\- Тебе же плевать, что я думаю по этому поводу? – полуутвердительно произнес в ответ Оуэн, мысленно прикидывая, какое на календаре число и день недели: по всему выходило, что март сменился апрелем, но Пасха еще не наступила.

\- Ты совершенно прав, мой друг. Мне плевать.

В конце апреля прошлого года известие о смерти Уолтера, облетев чуть ли не все американские СМИ, обрушилось на плечи Кейса сокрушительным камнепадом. Официальная версия гласила, что Мэбри по ошибке принял слишком большую дозу снотворного, неудачно скомбинировав его с алкоголем, и в итоге из царства Морфея сразу же отправился в гости к Аиду. В неофициальной версии, напряженно муссируемой, несмотря на все старания Оуэна, среди сотрудников корпорации, мелькало жуткое слово «самоубийство».

Хоронили Уолтера, в строгости исполнив последнюю волю покойного, на скромной закрытой церемонии. Приглашения Кейсу, разумеется, не досталось, но он не пошел бы в любом случае. Живой Мэбри был опасной болезнью, гангреной, из-за которой Оуэну пришлось делать самому себе ампутацию, потому что иных вариантов лечения наука предложить до сих пор не смогла. Мертвый, он ставил все с ног на голову, превращая решительный поступок в предательство, монстра - в жертву, а жертву - в новое чудовище.

И потому Кейс наотрез отказывался признавать Уолтера мертвецом, прятал голову в песок, как страус, до тех пор, пока не обнаружилось, что Мэбри действительно жив. Все могло бы вернуться на круги своя, но отчего-то вышло совершенно иначе. 

«Я тебя создал, - шипел Уолтер ему в лицо, зажав в коридоре после того самого судьбоносного совета директоров, на котором одному из сопрезидентов «Окты» довольно сдержанно, но в императивной форме велели собирать вещи и проваливать на все четыре стороны. – _Я_ дал тебе все. Карьеру, признание, деньги – все! Сам по себе ты был бы никем. Ничтожеством. Нулевой величиной. Это я собрал Оуэна Кейса из той жалкой кучи дерьма, которая могла только ныть, когда ничего не получалось, и раз за разом упускать возможности. Это я спроектировал чип. Это я добился, чтобы нас наконец выслушали. А ты все это время, оказывается, точил нож, готовясь однажды воткнуть мне в спину…. _Да будь ты проклят_!»

Теперь, замурованные в заброшенном нацистском бункере в джунглях Аргентины наедине друг с другом и старым пауком Брэдли, они почти вернулись к тому, что было до. Почти, но не совсем.

Во второй половине сороковых, после разгрома Третьего Рейха «крысиные тропы» должны были стать путем отступления для нацистской верхушки. Разбросанные едва ли не по всей Южной Америке полуподземные убежища могли служить как перевалочными пунктами, так и тайниками на долгие десятилетия. Но когда пришло их время, обнаружилось, что смысла прятаться нет вовсе. Та же Аргентина встретила проигравших Вторую Мировую с абсолютным равнодушием. Нацисты, не скрываясь, могли легально жить в любом городе, и даже, осмелев, начали отстраивать собственные поселения.

Мэбри так и не рассказал, откуда получил информацию о бункере, но с коротким сухим смешком заверил Оуэна, что никто в целом мире о нем теперь больше не знает. Наземную часть убежища надежно маскировали джунгли. Не имея точных координат, обнаружить в сплетении вьющихся растений вход не удалось бы и самой опытной поисковой группе.

Широкие, кишкообразные коридоры пахли сыростью и ржавчиной. Многочисленные комнатки без окон, такие маленькие и тесные, что могли бы спровоцировать приступ клаустрофобии у кого угодно, полнились всякой рухлядью, давно непригодной к использованию.

Уолтер и Оуэн делили на двоих каменный мешок, почти неотличимый от того, который служил тюрьмой для Таддеуша Брэдли. С одной лишь разницей: окошко под потолком было еще более узким и даже в полнолуние темнота в помещении по ночам царила кромешная. На третий день после переезда Кейс, едва устроившись на своей койке, вздрогнул от прикосновения чужих жестких пальцев к подбородку. Мэбри двигался бесшумно, хотя за собственным участившимся дыханием и сердцебиением Оуэн все равно не слышал почти ничего.

Целовался Уолтер, как и прежде, без тени нежности, неловко и неумело, словно подросток. Как и прежде, отвечать было необязательно, Мэбри ничего подобного и не ждал: он требовал покорности, отсутствия сопротивления – именно через беспрекословное подчинение всегда пролегала грань между тем, чем они занимались, и банальным изнасилованием. Кейса в принципе не возбуждали мужчины. Ни разу в своей жизни он не испытывал желания лечь под кого-то, даже с девушками всегда практиковал исключительно традиционный оральный или вагинальный секс, никаких игрушек и вообще, ну чем человечеству не угодила миссионерская поза? Уолтера его желания не интересовали совершенно еще с колледжа.

И Оуэн никогда не мог его послать.

Отчасти это было верно - именно Мэбри создал его таким: ведомым и дезертиром, слабым и бесхребетным, не способным дать отпор при малейшем давлении извне. Делая подарок, другой рукой Уолтер обязательно что-нибудь забирал.

\- Как же ты мне отвратителен, - почти пропел он, согревая дыханием губы Кейса, всем телом наваливаясь сверху.

Физически Оуэн был чуть не в полтора раза выше, значительно шире в плечах и вообще в целом гораздо мощнее. Но он тем не менее всегда уступал. Сжимал зубы, молчал и терпел.

Полноценные отношения это не напоминало даже очень отдаленно. Никогда. В сексуальном или, упаси Боже, романтическом смысле, Кейс не назвал бы Уолтера своим партнером, да и сам Мэбри едва ли позволил бы думать о себе в таком ключе. Партнерство в любой сфере подразумевало равенство, хотя бы относительное. Все, что происходило между ними, имело исключительно односторонний характер.

Уолтер не требовал верности, совершенно спокойно воспринимал успех Оуэна у женщин и его репутацию ловеласа. Не заводил других романов, но исключительно потому, что попросту в них не нуждался. Проявлял полнейшее равнодушие к отсутствию какого бы то ни было энтузиазма у человека, с которым спал. Во время учебы в колледже секс у них случался примерно раз в полторы-две недели, после ее окончания – раз в месяц, не чаще.

Вероятно, в этом было больше от желания доминировать, чем от любого другого желания. Доминировать везде, в том числе и в постели.

\- Что ты собираешься проверять? – с нажимом поинтересовался Оуэн, складывая руки на груди и исподлобья наблюдая за Мэбри, который словно бы бесцельно мерил шагами расстояние между стенами коридора. – Что тебе сказал Брэдли?

\- Будь терпелив и все узнаешь, - безмятежно улыбнулся Уолтер и вдруг совершенно по-мальчишески хихикнул, будто что-то вспомнив. – Жди. Будь терпелив. У «Ока» есть план.

Кейс шутки не понял, нахмурился еще сильнее, но вопросов больше не задавал, опасаясь получить новую порцию безумного бреда и окончательно осознать, какую ошибку совершил, вытащив Мэбри из Форта Дикс. 

У каждого в этом бункере был свой план. Выстроенный Оуэном с треском провалился в самом начале, впрочем, к подобному ему было уж точно не привыкать. План Уолтера выглядел нелепо сложным и бессмысленным, кажется, вовсе не имел конечной цели и основывался на борьбе с какой-то химерой, призраком, о котором Мэбри и Брэдли говорили, неизменно понижая голос.

Старый паук Таддеуш тихо заворачивал своих похитителей в коконы, накачав токсинами, и готовился выпить досуха, как беспомощных мух. Годы общения с Уолтером развили в Кейсе некое гипертрофированное чутье на манипуляторов, и теперь Оуэн, не зная деталей, испытывал смутную уверенность, что их обоих используют.

Мэбри не слышал его предупреждений. Он вообще никогда и никого, кроме самого себя, не слышал.

\- Я тебя создал, - снова и снова повторял Уолтер, вдалбливая своего теперь единственного союзника в жесткую одноместную койку. – Я дал тебе все. Я _отдал_ тебе все. Чего тебе не хватало?

 

Обладая высочайшим интеллектом и развитой способностью к комплексному анализу, он почему-то не мог понять очевидную закономерность: если раз за разом морально и физически ставить человека в коленно-локтевую, бунт неизбежен. Однажды Оуэн просто обязан был дать отпор, пусть и сделал это в конце концов не самым достойным способом.

Его не должно было волновать то, что Мэбри считал его предателем.

Он не должен был запираться на верхнем этаже своего великолепного калифорнийского дома и пить, не просыхая, почти неделю, справляя собственную панихиду по «самоубийце».

Уолтер не должен был оказаться первым, о ком он вспомнил, задумавшись о мести «Всадникам».

Но дела обстояли именно так.

***

В любой другой ситуации, успешно обведя вокруг пальца тюремную охрану и быстро подключившихся федералов в одном городе, Дилан не выбрал бы в качестве временного убежища самый крупный из соседних. Сан-Антонио располагался всего в двухстах милях к юго-западу от Хьюстона. Очевидное в подобных случаях предположение о том, что преступник попытается как можно скорее покинуть страну, в первую очередь привело бы ФБР именно туда.

Но поскольку о судьбе Брэдли по-прежнему ничего не было известно, жесткие временные рамки также никуда не делись. В Сан-Антонио «Око» имело довольно внушительное представительство и неплохую базу в пригороде.

\- Не наделай глупостей, Родс, - голосом, полным «безграничной заботы», предостерег его по телефону Кован. – То есть не веди себя как обычно. И я тебе обещаю, мы будем долго-долго вас искать и в конце концов ничего не найдем.

С учетом прошлого опыта, звучало на редкость обнадеживающе. Кован был подлинным экспертом в долгих и безуспешных поисках, правда, раньше Дилан считал, что подобное мастерство шло не от большого ума. Оказалось, наоборот.

На первом этаже неприметного, почти идеально квадратного здания находилась автомойка, на втором – три маленьких полупустых комнаты и санузел, куда не поступала вода: трубы были давным-давно запаяны. Владелец автомойки имел безупречную репутацию среди соседей и любимых внучек-двойняшек, которые, как выяснилось, много путешествовали и немного поучаствовали в передновогоднем уличном шоу Джека Уайлдера. Так что любые расспросы о «Всадниках» спровоцировали бы у пожилого мужчины острый приступ слепоты, глухоты и забывчивости.

Дилан, впрочем, не собирался пользоваться его гостеприимством ни дня сверх необходимого. 

\- Раз уж так вышло, что мы с вами теперь в одной лодке, думаю, мне стоит сразу обозначить свои маленькие пожелания, - елейным голосом произнес Чейз, покачиваясь взад-вперед на рассохшемся скрипящем стуле. – Во-первых, само собой, я жду гарантий. Ведь что помешает вам, ребята, благополучно сдать меня обратно и раствориться в воздухе, как в прошлый раз, оставив единственным козлом отпущения? Не поймите превратно, мне совершенно все равно, что вы задумали, но расплачиваться за это я не собираюсь, - слегка повернув голову, он прямо взглянул на Родса, подпиравшего спиной стену возле окна. – Разумно?

\- Разумно, - совершенно без выражения отозвался пятый «всадник», тем не менее не торопясь с обещаниями.

Расположенная в стороне от крупных трасс, особенной популярностью автомойка не пользовалась, держалась на плаву преимущественно за счет постоянных клиентов, многие из которых знали владельца десятилетиями. Тонкие стены и щели в окнах обеспечивали отличную слышимость, так что изредка доносившийся снаружи утробный рев моторов создавал иллюзию, будто автомобили въезжают прямо на второй этаж, в комнаты. 

Общего коридора не было, и помещения соединялись между собой, как вагоны в поезде: чтобы попасть в самое дальнее - оно же самое маленькое - пришлось бы миновать все остальные, поэтому его сразу уступили Луле в единоличное пользование. По центру оборудовали нечто вроде столовой, гостиной и кабинета одновременно, и именно там, сидя за добротным дубовым столом на единственном стуле, младший из близнецов МакКинни в настоящий момент выдвигал свои требования. 

\- Вот и чудесно. Думаю, мы с вами подружимся, - улыбка Чейза стала еще шире и лучезарнее, и в ней даже появилось немного искренности. – Во-вторых, я хотел бы и гарантий своего дальнейшего будущего. Скрываться от правосудия нынче дорого, но не в ваших, ребята, интересах жадничать.

\- А иначе что? – резко вступил в диалог Атлас, замерший у противоположной от Дилана стены почти в зеркальном отражении его позы. – Не будешь с нами разговаривать? Или, может, самостоятельно предашь себя в руки правосудия? Хотелось бы на это посмотреть.

Кроме стола и стула из мебели в комнате присутствовал еще диван с потертой обивкой, находившийся тем не менее в сравнительно неплохом состоянии. Во всяком случае, у разместившихся на нем Мерритта, Лулы и Джека никаких претензий не возникало. Из прибывших накануне в Сан-Антонио беглецов на этом импровизированном совете не присутствовал только Аллен: рано утром, получив от Дилана ряд указаний, отбыл в город и находился там до сих пор.

\- Ну что ты! Я же себе не враг. Просто существует прямая зависимость между надежностью тех фактов, которые я вам сообщу, - Чейз обозначил на столешнице прямоугольную фигуру и, передвинув ладони чуть левее, еще одну такую же, - и… ну, назовем это «привилегиями», которые я от вас получу. Заинтересуйте меня, леди и джентльмены - и сорвете джекпот. Попытаетесь оставить с носом – и останетесь с носом сами. Или вовсе без него, это уж как повезет.

\- Еще условия? – спокойно уточнил Дилан, изучая его профиль очень внимательным и совершенно непроницаемым взглядом.

\- Да, сущая мелочь, - МакКинни-младший бесцеремонно указал пальцем на сидевшего почти прямо перед ним Уайлдера. – Я хочу, чтобы этот парень вышел из игры. Совсем, окончательно, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Пусть возвращается туда, откуда вылез на большую сцену три года назад. Можешь считать за прихоть, но к исполнению обязательно. Замените его кем-нибудь, как ту девочку - Хенли, кажется? Незаменимых людей не бывает, в конце концов.

Первым воцарившуюся после его слов тишину нарушил Мерритт. Сперва выпрямившись на своем месте, а после сильно наклонившись вперед, он зачем-то снял с головы шляпу и, пару мгновений задумчиво повертев ее в руках, выдал:

\- Да ты охренел, братец.

\- Пошел к черту! – почти сразу следом змеей прошипела Лула. – Да мы лучше тебя кем-нибудь заменим! Знаешь что? Не нужны нам твои сведения, можешь засунуть их себе… 

Чейз благополучно проигнорировал обоих.

Почти полминуты он пристально и неотрывно вглядывался в застывшее лицо Джека, который, в отличие от своих друзей, не произнес ни слова и никак не попытался себя защитить, выразить протест или возмутиться. И во взгляде этом отчего-то не было торжества победителя, только мягкая снисходительная насмешка. Уайлдеру не составило труда расшифровать безмолвное послание: ты же понимаешь, мальчик, за все в этой жизни нужно платить, не зарывайся в следующий раз – и сильным мира сего не придется указывать тебе твое настоящее место.

Дернув острым кадыком, Джек с усилием сглотнул густую, вязкую слюну, и Чейз тут же повернулся всем корпусом к Дилану, вопросительно приподняв брови в ожидании его решения. Вот уж что носящим фамилию МакКинни никогда не нужно было объяснять, так это вопросы авторитета и лидерства. 

\- Это все? – по-прежнему бесстрастно поинтересовался Родс, плечами и лопатками отталкиваясь от лишенной обоев стены и выпрямляя сложенные до того на груди руки.

И многоголосный поток возражений, к которому как-то незаметно присоединился еще и Дэниел, пусть его реплики и были сравнительно редкими и сдержанными, разом иссяк. Взоры остальных «всадников» тоже обратились к Дилану, и столько всего в них было: и искренняя вера в справедливость его суждений, и неугасающий пламень праведной ярости от слов Чейза, и сосредоточенное внимание, и обреченность, и смутная надежда.

\- Ребята, выйдите на пару минут, прогуляйтесь. Только не дальше заднего двора. Мне кое о чем нужно поболтать с нашим новым другом. Наедине.

Он кругом обошел стол, дожидаясь, пока просьба будет исполнена. Ровный голос, пустой равнодушный взгляд, расслабленные плечи – все в его облике свидетельствовало о полной моральной опустошенности, бесконечной усталости. Дилан привык в одиночку нести бремя тяжелых решений, безропотно платил за ошибки, свои и чужие, но у каждого, в конце концов, должен существовать свой лимит прочности. Предел нагрузки, превысив который ломается даже сильнейший.

Чейз МакКинни, безусловно, знал сына Артура Тресслера, как никто другой. Многократно лучше, чем нерадивый папаша. Лучше, чем бывший партнер, которого Уолтер дважды обвел вокруг пальца. И Дилан должен был любой ценой защитить организацию, которой посвятил свою жизнь, а успешность этой миссии напрямую зависела от того, найдет ли он Брэдли вовремя. 

До наступления точки невозврата.

Последним комнату покинул Атлас. Задержался в дверях, тревожно оглянувшись через плечо и закусив нижнюю губу, словно хотел напоследок еще что-то добавить, но никак не мог подобрать верных слов.

\- Дэнни, выйди, пожалуйста, - потирая ладонью висок и утомленно опустив веки, мягко повторил Родс.

\- Что ж, я так понимаю, не все мои маленькие предложения пришлись тебе по вкусу, - на редкость проницательно заметил Чейз, когда Атлас все же подчинился, пусть и явно хотел поступить иначе. – И, дай угадаю, дело не в деньгах. Знаешь. приятель, в чем твоя проблема?

\- В чем же?

\- Прагматизма тебе не хватает.

Замерев чуть позади и слева от него, Дилан на несколько мгновений испытал сильнейшее ощущение дежавю. Снова нахлынули мысли о самоопределении: кем он являлся в этот момент в большей степени - агентом Родсом или фокусником Шрайком? Скудная окружающая обстановка, центральными звеньями которой были широкий стол и стул, возвращала его сознание в допросные комнаты Бюро. 

\- Да, пожалуй, так.

\- Вот поэтому таким парням, как ты, и приходится просить о помощи таких парней, как я, - удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе Чейз, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Слышал пословицу: хочешь жить, умей вертеться? Взял бы на вооружение.

\- Отличный совет, - растянув губы в улыбке, признал Дилан.

И резким ударом ноги выбил из-под Чейза стул.

По инерции МакКинни начал было заваливаться на бок, но Родс, перехватив его за ворот футболки, с размаху толкнул вперед, впечатывая лицом в столешницу. Раздался приглушенный влажный хруст, на чуть шершавую деревянную поверхность слегка брызнуло красным. Короткий вопль боли перешел в сдавленное мычание, но Дилан, одной рукой удерживая за плечо, ладонью другой с силой надавил на затылок Чейза, скомандовав:

\- Тихо, - и гипнотизер тут же обмяк, послушно замолкнув в чужой железной хватке.

Когда его наконец отпустили, позволив сползти на пол на четвереньки, Дилан снова выглядел неколебимо спокойным, усталым и равнодушным ко всему. Только глаза потемнели до угольной черноты.

\- Не знаю, с чего ты решил, что можешь ставить мне какие-то условия, - негромко и вновь без выражения начал Родс, отступив на шаг, когда Чейз сплюнул кровью. – Но уверяю, это не так. Ты мне расскажешь все. И то, что собирался, и то, что не собирался, и если вдруг какая-то часть мне не понравится, я спрошу снова. Не так вежливо, - присев рядом на корточки, Дилан слегка потянул МакКинни-младшего за волосы, заставляя поднять голову. – И если по твоей милости кто-то из «Всадников» пострадает, хоть даже самую малость, я тебе обещаю… Я с того света вернусь, и ты мне за это ответишь.

***

С определенной точки зрения в создавшейся ситуации даже можно было разглядеть некоторые плюсы. Например, у них уже имелся готовый план здания, где располагался центральный офис «Окты», тщательно выверенный, детальный и прошедший проверку боем. Дилан помнил его практически наизусть, смог вполне сносно воспроизвести даже в отсутствие приличных чертежных материалов, но все равно собирался утром послать запрос в Лондон.

\- Вся эта история – одно большое последствие, - покачав головой, устало заметил Дэнни – единственный кроме Родса, кто предпочел коротать предрассветные часы не во сне, а над продумыванием новой операции. – Замкнутый круг. Тресслер, Уолтер, а теперь еще и Оуэн Кейс. Все как на подбор миллионеры. Нечего сказать, ты умеешь выбирать врагов. 

Еще год назад подобную реплику Дилан счел бы за упрек. И с высокой долей вероятности не ошибся бы в своем выводе. Но год назад и он сам, и Атлас были совсем другими людьми. А грань между дружеской шуткой и настоящими претензиями в исполнении Дэнни иной раз была тоньше волоса. 

В настоящий момент об упреках и речи не шло. Просто Атлас в своей обычной манере пытался разрядить обстановку.

\- Я должен был с самого начала об этом подумать, - опустив голову и не глядя на него, произнес Дилан, и его пальцы сжали край деревянной столешницы с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. – О том, кто именно вытащил Мэбри из тюрьмы. С самого начала должен был догадаться, что в игре есть еще один участник. Это же очевидно.

В теплом и блеклом свете древней настольной лампы по узкому, вытянутому лицу Атласа блуждали длинные тени, резкими линиями обозначились заострившиеся скулы, а вместо глаз словно бы зияли черные провалы. На фоне бледной кожи ярко выделялись влажно блестевшие губы: в своих напряженных размышлениях Дэнни нередко нервно покусывал их, порой раздирая тонкую кожицу до крови.

\- Никто из нас не подумал, - дернув острыми плечами, отозвался он. – Не бери всю вину на себя.

Родс невесело усмехнулся, разжав пальцы, оттолкнулся от стола и выпрямился, повертел головой из стороны в сторону, разминая затекшую шею.

Небо за пыльным оконным стеклом успело уже сменить цвет с темно-синего, почти черного, на тусклый серо-голубой. На востоке пелена бледных туч уже слабо окрасилась оранжевым и всеми оттенками розового. Утомленные бессонницей и скудным освещением глаза немилосердно жгло, словно под веки насыпали песка.

\- Главное, что теперь у нас появилась новая зацепка, - добавил Атлас, явно желая ободрить. – Лучше, чем ничего. И… ну, это здорово, что Чейз все же решил быть полезным. 

\- Да уж.

\- Я бы так не смог, - Дилану не нужно было объяснять, что имелось в виду, но Дэнни все же произнес: - Прижать его, я имею в виду. Выглядело… жестко. По крайней мере, результат.

Положа руку на сердце, Родс не особенно хотел, чтобы он на этом фокусировался. Увы, сломанный нос Чейза не позволял оставить характер их диалога секретом для двоих. Вид окровавленной и изрядно помятой физиономии МакКинни-младшего сильно впечатлил «Всадников», пусть и намеков на сочувствие Чейз от них не дождался. Даже от Меррита.

Или, вернее, _особенно_ от Мерритта. Широкая улыбка, украсившая его лицо в тот момент, когда брат во всей красе предстал в дверях, могла быть выражением каких угодно эмоций, но только не сочувствия.

\- Дэнни, иди спать, - так же мягко, как раньше уговаривал покинуть комнату, попросил Родс. – И не забивай себе этим голову.

Атлас нахмурился, вновь закусил нижнюю губу и не двинулся с места. На несколько мгновений они замерли в молчании, разделенные столом, друг против друга, а потом Дэнни тихо, почти робко произнес:

\- Дилан, если бы речь зашла о моем уходе…

\- Я никого из вас не собираюсь _заменять_ , - перебив его, твердо обозначил Родс, почти непроизвольно стиснув зубы. – Вы не фигуры на доске, а я не шахматист. Дурацкие аллегории. Что касается Хенли, это был ее собственный выбор. И я пытался ее отговорить. И ты все это прекрасно знаешь.

\- А если бы я сам выбрал? – быстро, на выдохе, пробормотал Атлас и, слегка вздернув подбородок, сверкнул покрасневшими, воспаленными глазами. – Что бы ты на это сказал?

Дилан вполне искренне опешил. Резко отступив на шаг, словно уклоняясь от удара, он часто заморгал и лишь со второй попытки смог уточнить:

\- Ты хочешь уйти? Сейчас?

Вопрос был задан неверно, и он понял это сам, едва только произнес последнее слово. Не во времени крылась причина и даже не в ситуации, для которой более всего подходило определение «кризисная». Нет.

Не существовало такого срока, после которого Родс смог бы представить «Всадников» без Дэниела. Как бы несправедливо по отношению к мисс Ривз это не звучало, но заполнить другим человеком место «шоумена» Дилану бы просто не удалось. Это было примерно равносильно тому, чтобы заменить кому-нибудь душу.

\- Нет, конечно, не сейчас, - лицо Атласа на миг будто дрогнуло, но он тут же взял себя в руки. – Когда все наладится. Как-нибудь. После шоу в Риме, если я тебе там нужен.

\- Ты… - Дилан запнулся, не в силах озвучить протест, пульсировавший болью в висках в такт сердцебиению. – Дэнни, да что происходит? С чего ты вдруг решил…

\- Не мне тебе объяснять, почему. На твоем месте любой бы этого _хотел_.

Еще несколько мгновений Родс смотрел на него с полнейшим непониманием, а потом вдруг плечи его снова расслабились, шок во взгляде сменился привычной усталостью и какой-то затаенной теплотой. Вернувшись к столу, он принялся аккуратно собирать бумаги, разномастные и неопрятные, не чета тем чертежам, которые Дилан обычно готовил для своих подопечных. И Атлас, тревожно наблюдая за четкими, экономными движениями его рук, постепенно тоже начал оттаивать.

\- Ложись спать. Диван полностью в твоем распоряжении. Часа три-четыре у тебя еще есть.

\- Дилан, но… - Дэниел определенно не был бы самим собой, если бы не попытался возразить, даже не зная наверняка, на что именно.

\- Ты не можешь требовать, чтобы я чего-то там хотел, - спокойно заметил Родс, не поднимая глаз от схем и рисунков. – Если я считаю, что поступок можно простить – я прощаю. Если снова возникнет необходимость в том, чтобы кто-то из нас рискнул своей жизнью – я это сделаю.

Может, он и не был специалистом по чтению мыслей, как Мерритт, но жизненный опыт неплохо помогал расшифровывать путаные и бессвязные фразы Атласа и умножать их на ту болезненную странность, червоточину, которая ощущалась в нем еще с Новогодней ночи. Дилан был почти уверен, что не ошибся в своих выводах.

\- О, вот как?

\- Да. Успокаивайся и ложись спать.

\- Может, еще поцелуешь на ночь, папочка Дилан? – скривив губы не то в улыбке, не то в мучительной гримасе, произнес Атлас совершенно бесцветным голосом.

Собрав чертежи, Родс немного потряс ими в воздухе, выравнивая стопку, усмехнулся и вновь покачал головой.

\- Нет уж, Дэнни, ты большой мальчик.

\- Так и я о том же.

По интонациям и выражению лица это напоминало флирт в последнюю очередь, скорее уж можно было заподозрить начинающуюся истерику. Обстоятельства, время, даже окружающий интерьер – все говорило в пользу истерики. Атлас выглядел, как человек, которого помиловали за миг перед расстрелом и который, не найдя в себе сил поверить в чудесное спасение, теперь уже сам настаивал на исполнении приговора.

Добродушная усмешка на губах Дилана превратилась в очень, очень грустную ответную улыбку. Дэнни всегда умел делать больно, не имея подобных намерений.

\- Если захочешь - обсудим это позже. Не сейчас.

И, не оглядываясь, вышел за дверь в соседнюю комнату, где, кое-как устроившись прямо на полу, на пожертвованных хозяином автомойки ветхих одеялах, чутко дремали Джек и братья МакКинни. Конфликт успешно исчерпал себя, и все трое, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, делились теплом. Будь у Дилана чуть меньше моральных принципов - увековечил бы эту идиллию при помощи камеры мобильного.

Стараясь передвигаться как можно бесшумнее, Родс спустился по лестнице на первый этаж и, миновав пропахший химикатами зал для автомобилей, вышел на задний двор.

После, мягко выражаясь, непростой беседы с Дэнни желание проветрить мысли значительно преобладало даже над усталостью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - общее название реально существующей сети подземных бункеров, построенных с целью эвакуации нацистской верхушки в страны Южной Америки после Второй Мировой Войны.


	6. Запертый в лабиринте

_Память твоя милосердней моей стократ – вычеркнула и стерла, как сон пустой._  
_Мне бы теперь счастливым быть с той, другой, а не оплакивать к прошлому невозврат. Мне не искать бы тепла, где привык искать, мне бы ценить то малое, что сберег, но, если б мог, я пришел бы на твой порог. Если б я мог, то просил бы не отпускать._  
_Только я знаю, каким бы стал твой ответ._  
_Веришь ли, много раз за моей спиной дверь закрывали. Это мне не впервой._  
_Только, увы, без тебя_  
_Меня_  
_Больше_  
_Нет._

***

Джек не думал, что вообще способен привязываться к каким угодно местам, не маялся от тоски по Нью-Йорку, путешествуя со «Всадниками», и все же теперь, вернувшись, чувствовал себя так, словно часть стальных обручей, постоянно сдавливавших грудную клетку и мешавших дыханию, вдруг ослабла. Впервые за несколько месяцев Уайлдер ощутил если и не вкус к жизни, то хотя бы тень стремления двигаться дальше.

Он не родился в Нью-Йорке, оказался на его улицах в четырнадцать, но по-настоящему повзрослел и сформировался как личность именно здесь. И хотя практически всегда его путь был сопряжен с трудностями, опасностями, преодолением собственных пределов, в этом городе Джек однажды был счастлив. Едва заметный оттенок прежних эмоций окрашивал для него знакомые дороги и здания.

До жжения в ступнях хотелось навестить небольшую уютную квартирку рядом с Бруклин-Хайтс [1], располагавшуюся почти под самой крышей солидной блочной многоэтажки. Посмотреть на однотонно-серую дверь с номером, состоявшим из цифр и букв, внешне ничем не приметную, которую Джек изучил до последнего изъяна, пока мысленно подыскивал поводы зайти и остаться. 

«Мне как-то паршиво одному», - тянуло разве что на причину. Из серии тех, которые озвучивать не принято.

Вот только Мерритт не нуждался в поводах. Может, мысли читал, может, просто понял по-человечески, без объяснений. А, может, ему вовсе безразлично было, живет ли кто-то рядом: в душу не лезут – и ладно. 

Впрочем, последнее – едва ли, это Джек себя уже накручивал. МакКинни нельзя было упрекнуть в недостатке внимания к ближнему, природная чуткость, помноженная на экстраординарные ментальные способности, позволяла ему подмечать любые детали, малейшие перемены в настроении. В общем, иных объяснений не могло существовать: когда Уайлдер разрывался на части, не зная, как ему поступить, и хочет ли человек, которого он уже привык мысленно называть «своим», чтобы так оно все и оставалось, Мерритт был слеп, потому что _хотел_ быть слепым. 

Лула чуть грубовато, но искренне выражала свое расположение, пыталась флиртовать, смущенно и решительно одновременно, Джек лихорадочно подбирал слова для вежливо-нейтрального отказа, а МакКинни старательно смотрел в другую сторону. 

Почти классический любовный треугольник.

К счастью, у «Всадников» теперь не было времени на нелепые сентиментальности.

Если вычеркнуть из списка давным-давно оставленную квартиру, Уайлдер сходил бы еще к Гудзону, под Бруклинский мост. Там он любил бывать с самой юности, а однажды это место уже принесло ему удачу - в виде карты Таро с черепом и адресом на «рубашке». Река с одинаковым равнодушием принимала и камни, обточенные ее же волнами до идеальной гладкости, и пустые, распотрошенные кошельки случайных жертв. И самого Джека приняла бы, подхватив отступающим прибоем, как огромной ласковой рукой, унесла бы куда-нибудь вместе со всеми его проблемами и сомнениями.

Это было бы прекрасно.

Первое утро в Сан-Антонио наступило для Уайлдера вместе с аккуратными прикосновениями чужих рук, которые бережно, но твердо передвигали его, отстраняли от источника тепла, почти жизненно необходимого в помещении, где вольно гуляли свежие апрельские сквозняки. Еще толком не проснувшись, Джек недовольно поморщился, попытался перехватить знакомые крепкие запястья, сплести длинные тонкие, «музыкальные» пальцы со своими, подползти ближе, снова уткнуться носом в широкую грудь – все это было так привычно, сотни раз происходило, тело помнило ощущения и не требовало подсказок от разума.

Но человек рядом отчего-то продолжал настойчивые попытки исчезнуть, уйти, вырваться, и наступил момент, когда сонная истома покинула Уайлдера окончательно.

Он замер, перестав на несколько мгновений даже дышать, и Мерритт молча, никак не комментируя произошедшее, поднялся со своего места, и вскоре Джек услышал приглушенный скрип ступеней деревянной лестницы на первый этаж.

Более неловкую ситуацию трудно было себе даже представить. Стоило ли упоминать, что засыпал Уайлдер чуть не в противоположном углу комнаты и совершенно не помнил, как в итоге оказался там, где оказался? За спиной, почти так же близко, вяло ворочался Чейз, сохранявший впрочем свое поведение в рамках приличий – разбитое лицо повлияло на него крайне благотворно – но в данный момент Джеку было абсолютно наплевать, что именно он видел и что обо всем этом думал.

Невозможно поддерживать хотя бы иллюзию нейтрально-дружеских отношений с человеком, с которым однажды имел _все_ – гораздо больше, чем просто дружбу, просто секс или даже и то, и другое вместе. Не верьте тому, кто станет утверждать иначе.

Черт знает, почему, но Уайлдер представлял себе общий дом. Бесконечную прогулку. Большую лохматую собаку. Сцену. Вереницу съемных квартир, самых разных, роскошных и убогих поровну. Нью-йоркский смог и британские туманы. Терпкие запахи далекого Востока.

И всегда рядом – одну и ту же фигуру.

Накануне он мог бы лечь в дальней комнате вместе с Лулой – никто бы слова не сказал. Для беззлобных, по сути своей, дружеских пикировок все слишком устали, а пытаться всерьез задеть мог бы только Чейз, но ему для одного дня впечатлений уже хватило. Но в душе взыграло то, что Джек обозвал про себя «солидарностью», и он остался на ночлег с остальными, ютиться на полу Уайлдеру давно не случалось, но некоторые вещи, как не пытайся их забыть, остаются с тобой до самой смерти.

Лула не заслуживала того, чтобы к ней приходили от безысходности.

Вместо всех тех визитов, которые Джек хотел бы нанести в Нью-Йорке, у него, как и у остальных «Всадников», был заброшенный склад в порту, пропахший отработанным машинным маслом и мазутом, секретные коридоры подземки, известные только избранным, долгие бдения над чертежами и схемами.

\- В прошлый раз нам на руку сыграло публичное мероприятие, - хмуря густые брови, снова и снова объяснял Дилан невероятно усталым голосом. - Презентация проводилась в зале на первом этаже. Это зона открыта для посетителей, попасть выше, в офисные помещения, невозможно без индивидуальной электронной карты доступа. Весь персонал «Окты», включая курьеров и уборщиков, снабжен такими, все перемещения контролируются и отслеживаются.

\- И, разумеется, нельзя забывать о стандартной системе видеонаблюдения, - вторил ему Аллен, сухо, сдержанно и монотонно. – Подобно большинству крупных корпораций, «Окта» имеет собственную локальную сеть, закрытую и хорошо защищенную. Помимо автоматической системы обнаружения угроз в штате имеются профессионалы, которые периодически делают это вручную. Для того, чтобы получить изображение с камер, установленных практически повсюду, а так же при необходимости отключить их, понадобится наладить удаленное соединение с локальной сетью через мобильный интернет-канал. Предварительно запустив в систему вирус, замаскированный под программу обновления, который дезактивирует автоматическую защиту. И обязательно выведя из строя целый отдел ответственных лиц. 

\- А нельзя попроще? – в конце концов спрашивал кто-нибудь из «Всадников», обычно Мерритт. – Не как для компьютерных гениев.

\- Я дам вам все необходимое и подробно объясню, как это использовать. Но нужно будет действовать очень осторожно. И очень быстро.

Перспектива снова рисковать своей жизнью и свободой Джека не слишком пугала - то ли привык за последние годы, то ли просто не мог уже бояться: и без того в груди теснилось слишком много эмоций, для страха не хватило места. Желание занять себя чем-то, целиком сосредоточиться на посторонней задаче и выбросить из головы все вопросы, неизменно сводившиеся к «почему со мной так», боролось в нем с потребностью забиться в укромный угол и провести там остаток дней, никому не попадаясь на глаза.

\- Проблема в том, - признался однажды Дилан, делая после каждого слова выразительную паузу, словно говорить ему было трудно, - что даже если мы добудем карты доступа, вырубим к чертям все камеры и запрем всех системщиков в какой-нибудь кладовке, риск остается слишком большим. Каждый из вас будет буквально отрезан от остальных, сам по себе.

\- Значит, каждому из нас наконец-то выпадет возможность показать, на что он способен, - пожав плечами, спокойно отозвался Атлас.

\- Нет, Дэнни. В первую очередь, это значит, что нам всем потребуется просто дьявольское везение.

\- Эй, а разве когда-нибудь было иначе? – полушутливо-полувсерьез уточнила Лула, разводя в воздухе руками. – Мы же «Всадники». Удача – наше второе имя.

Поздним вечером, дождавшись когда потемневшее небо покроется россыпью звезд и над заливом поднимется тонкая стареющая Луна, Уайлдер все-таки отвел ее к дикому каменистому пляжу близ массивных опор Бруклинского моста. На противоположном берегу искрился огнями город, к ногам тянулись холодные волны с белыми гребешками, моторы проезжавших по трассе машин разбавляли тишину и заглушали естественный шум Гудзона. Непривычно молчалиая и бледная в холодном лунном свете Лула покорно шла за ним вдоль кромки воды, явно думая о чем-то своем, далеком и не слишком радостном. Добравшись до того самого места, где в прежней жизни он выбрасывал краденные кошельки, Джек обнял ее за талию, устроив подбородок на хрупком остром плече.

С тех пор, как они покинули Лондон, постоянное нервное напряжение и выматывающие тренировки на некоторое время обратили его сны в черные дыры, Уайлдер проваливался в них и забывался. Первая же ночь в Нью-Йорке вернула его в бескрайнюю пустыню.

С каждым разом Джек успевал пробежать все меньше, прежде чем сам становился частью песчаных дюн.

***

В строгом деловом костюме, туфлях-лодочках на шпильке, с забранными в тугой пучок волосами и в очках без диоптрий Лула была просто ослепительно красива, а еще выглядела совершенно чужой, недосягаемой и даже немного пугающей. Как Снежная Королева.

У нее самой, во всяком случае, отражение в зеркале действительно вызывало ужас и легкую панику.

\- Я точно не создана для этой одежды, - бормотала она, пытаясь мелкими лихорадочными движениями одернуть приталенный пиджак и юбку-карандаш. – Чувствую себя Энди из «Дьявол носит Prada».

\- Тебе очень идет, - совершенно искренне произнес Джек, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

Слегка наклонив голову, Лула в очередной раз пригладила непослушные волосы – едва не полфлакона лака, четверть тюбика геля, невообразимое количество пенки, а слегка вьющиеся пряди все равно норовили выбиться из прически – поправила очки в черной прямоугольной оправе и лукаво подмигнула ему.

\- Мог бы и раньше сказать, что строгие чопорные училки – твой сексуальный фетиш.

В фургоне, под завязку напичканном всевозможной техникой, который, доставив «Всадников» к центральному офису «Окты», припарковался в узком переулке неподалеку, они сидели рядом, Лула могла бы взять Уайлдера за руку в молчаливой просьбе поддержать – и Джек бы мягко сжал ее пальцы, согревая узкую кисть теплом своей ладони. Это был бы… очень правильный жест. Совершенно естественный для влюбленных друг в друга людей, чьи отношения были пока совсем юными и яркими, не успели окончательно окрепнуть и перейти в стабильную фазу.

Лула думала о том, что сейчас, в таком непривычном для нее образе, они странно смотрелись вместе: ухоженная бизнес-вумен и парень в комбезе техслужбы. Обитатели разных миров с несовместимым жизненным укладом. Но ведь, на самом деле, все было совсем не так.

Внимательный взгляд мистера Скотт-Фрэнка прожигал ей спину, пока Лула осторожно спускалась по маленьким ступенькам на асфальт.

В просторный холл на первом этаже она, Мерритт и Атлас вошли практически одновременно, но через разные двери. В стандартной форме охранника Дэниел, вероятно, чувствовал себя так же неуверенно, как и Лула в деловом костюме, но скрывал это безупречно: расправил плечи, сразу же прибавив в росте на пару дюймов, изменил походку, вышагивая теперь широко и немного вразвалочку. Свободного кроя рубашка зрительно увеличивала мышцы, а тяжелые высокие ботинки делали поступь внушительнее.

Спокойно и уверенно, стараясь держать спину прямо, Лула пересекла светлое помещение, разделенное надвое несплошной перегородкой, приблизившись к посту охраны и рамкам металлодетектера. Прямо перед ней, занимая практически всю стену между двумя коридорами, горел на черном электронном табло оранжевый символ корпорации. Молодой рослый мужчина на посту поднял на нее глаза от монитора и уже открыл было рот для приветствия и прочих стандартных формальностей, когда на плечо его опустилась тяжелая ладонь, и незаметно подошедший к посту от бокового входа МакКинни резко развернул охранника к себе.

\- Хэй, приятель! _Слушай_ мерный цокот каблуков, они – твой билет в страну сладких снов. _Спи_.

Направляемый твердой рукой, парень тут же обмяк, уперся мощным как у теленка лбом Мерритту в ключицу, и позволил, не размыкая объятий, быстро увести себя в один из коридоров. Атлас, все это время укрывавшийся в тени черной четырехугольной колонны, немедленно занял его место.

Это был первый в длинном списке эпизод, когда, теоретически, один из случайных – или не очень – свидетелей мог бы поднять тревогу, заподозрив неладное. Но ничего не произошло.

Беспрепятственно миновав одну из рамок, Лула скрылась в том же коридоре.

\- Можешь хотя бы примерно сказать, на какой срок получится выключить все камеры, если возникнет необходимость? – замерев в напряженном ожидании у одного из многочисленных экранов, расположенных вдоль стенок фургона, поинтересовался Дилан.

Он умел ждать, с рождения отличался исключительным терпением, но сейчас готов был метаться по тесному мобильному штабу, как дикий зверь по клетке. Неопределенность, сжатые сроки подготовки, не оставившие ему возможности продумать все детали, необходимость идти на риск ради призрачной надежды – ведь могло статься, Оуэн Кейс полностью вычистил свой кабинет и персональный компьютер от любой важной информации, когда подавался в бега – все это свинцовым грузом давило на его плечи.

Дилан уже знал, что в лице Кейса им противостоит человек не самого большого ума – вернее, ум этот изрядно затуманен тщеславием, странными фобиями и не отличается ни гибкостью, ни предусмотрительностью. Но рассчитывать только на ошибку со стороны противника, если при этом сам находишься под угрозой промаха, - иными словами: рассчитывать, что враг оступится раньше - было заведомо провальной стратегией.

\- Как я уже говорил прежде, строить подобные прогнозы весьма затруднительно, - ровным голосом произнес Аллен, неподвижно застывший у соседнего монитора. – До тех пор, пока мы являемся всего лишь наблюдателями, сохранять конфиденциальность значительно проще. Любые активные действия неизбежно приведут к контрмерам. Их эффективность напрямую будет зависеть от компетентности местных специалистов, - Скотт-Фрэнк выдержал небольшую паузу перед тем как закончить свою речь оценочным суждением: - Полагаю, они весьма компетентны.

В отличие от Атласа, Мерритт в черно-зеленой форме смотрелся весьма органично, да и по размеру она ему практически подходила – брюки оказались немного коротковаты. Пластиковая карта с индивидуальным номером позволила ему беспрепятственно миновать дверь на лестницу, по-джентльменски придержав ее для неотступно следовавшей за ним Лулы. Рука об руку они добрались до третьего этажа, где, снова воспользовавшись картой, деловая и сосредоточенная мисс Мэй свернула в очередной длинный и безликий коридор. Миновав несколько развилок и с пару дюжин одинаковых белых дверей, разминувшись с десятком сотрудников, целиком погруженных в свои проекты, она без задержек и колебаний достигла узкого тупичка с неизвестным ей тропическим растением в кадке, где даже поздним вечером не горел свет за ненадобностью и открывалось окно.

Одним решительным движением Лула дернула вниз ручку, распахивая настежь пластиковую раму.

Примерно в это же время, поднявшись вверх еще на полдюжины лестничных пролетов, Мерритт толкнул дверь в отдел техподдержки, обширный и полупустой, занимавший почти весь шестой этаж. В тесном соседстве предсказуемо находился модульный дата-центр. Будучи одной из богатейших медиакорпораций в стране, «Окта» не экономила на серверных мощностях: во-первых, потому что имела в них необходимость, во-вторых, потому что могла себе это позволить.

Около семи часов пополудни в офисном помещение находилось чуть больше дюжины сотрудников. На вошедшего «охранника» в стандартной амуниции никто из них поначалу вовсе не обратил внимания. Основная часть штатных системщиков скучающе пялилась в свои мониторы, девушка в клетчатой мужской рубашке пила кофе у окна, разглядывая город внизу, двое молодых людей, откровенно бездельничая, перебрасывались через проход бумажным шариком.

\- Прошу минутку внимания! – намеренно громко обратился к ним МакКинни, чувствуя себя одним из «Людей в черном» - отсутствие стильных очков и прибора с фотовспышкой сполна компенсировалось талантами и умениями. – Оторвитесь на секунду от своих дел, посмотрите все на меня. Послушайте, что я вам скажу, _послушайте мой голос_ …

Ровно полминуты спустя, по-прежнему находясь у поста в холле, Дэнни активировал на компьютере незадачливого охранника программу-вирус, а почти сразу следом – мобильный интернет-канал.

\- Дилан?

\- Картинка есть, - коротко отрапортовал Родс по общей линии связи.

\- У нас тоже все отлично, - понизив голос, сообщила Лула – в коридоре возле ее укрытия камер не было. – Джек здесь, со мной. Ждем указаний.

В ответ на утвердительный кивок, Аллен вывел на монитор перед Диланом изображения с третьего этажа. Шестнадцать точек обзора, несмотря даже на малые размеры экранов, были представлены в сравнительно низком разрешении. Пришлось хорошенько напрячь глаза, прежде чем искомая фигура в однотонно-темной форме, наконец, изволила себя обнаружить.

\- Ваша цель в одном из восточных коридоров, недалеко от подсобки. Но рядом есть другие сотрудники, поэтому придется как-то вывести его оттуда, - подобный вариант развития событий был предусмотрен, что несколько согревало теперь душу Родса. - Лула, это по твоей части.

Почти одновременно с его последней фразой ожил динамик, получавший сигналы от микрофона Атласа.

Какое бы то ни было ожидание никогда не числилось в хит-параде любимых занятий Дэниела. От рождения являясь человеком действия, он бы скорее предпочел стоять на переднем крае, чем отсиживаться в тылу, считая минуты до нужного момента. Но оставлять пост охраны в холле, временно превращенный в связующее звено между командным центром «Всадников» и локальной сетью «Окты», было категорически противопоказано. По окончании операции, либо же при возникновении любых осложнений, Атлас должен был не только перекрыть интернет-канал, но и запустить программу тотальной очистки системы – чтобы все они могли, как обычно, магическим образом исчезнуть, не оставив после себя следов.

Несмотря на то, что собственная роль в общем плане Дэниелу совершенно не нравилась, спорить с Диланом и на этот раз он не решился. За глаза хватило прошлого.

\- Привет, ты что, новенький? Я тебя раньше не видела, - резко вскинув голову, Атлас обнаружил по другую сторону стойки незнакомую девушку, судя по несколько авангардному стилю одежды, из отдела, где не требовалось следовать дресс-коду. – А куда делся Паркер?

Соориентировался Дэнни довольно быстро, за считанные мгновения. Часто заморгал, выдавил из себя робкую улыбку и будто бы застенчиво опустил глаза.

\- Да. Первый день вообще-то, - он с усилием провел ладонью по коротко остриженному затылку, забираясь пальцами под фуражку. – Надеюсь, не слишком заметно? Моему предыдущему начальству такое бы точно не понравилось. Парень в форме должен быть уверен в себе, вроде как.

Когда эффектная молодая женщина в ладно скроенном сером костюме, налетела на него в коридоре и сходу принялась громко отчитывать, мистер Джеймс Баттл [2], уборщик служебных помещений, и без того имевший уже в личном деле два выговора по милости коллег рангом повыше, ощутил как предательски екнуло давно пошаливавшее сердце, а покрытый ковролином пол буквально начал уходить из-под ног.

\- Точно! Это были вы! Теперь не отвертитесь - я прекрасно вас запомнила, - отчеканила возмущенная дама, угрожающе наставив на мистера Баттла указательный палец. – Это же вы вытирали вчера пол возле моего стола. И папка с набросками квартального отчета именно тогда исчезла. Какое совпадение, правда? Думаю, нам стоит обсудить это с руководством прямо сейчас.

Несмотря на все заверения, оправдания и клятвы, невзирая даже на тот очевидный факт, что у мистера Баттла не было смены накануне, незнакомка не собиралась успокаиваться и продолжала настаивать на беседе – ни много ни мало – с вице-президентом «Окты» и даже оборонила в своей обличительной тираде фразу «корпоративный шпионаж».

За одним из поворотов, неподалеку от двери на лестничную клетку, их обоих дожидался Джек Уайлдер.

Посредственные навыки гипноза, оставлявшие возможность преждевременного выхода жертвы из транса, превосходно дополнялись наличием крепкой веревки и незаурядными способностями Лулы к вязанию узлов.

Операция вступала в финальную, самую непредсказуемую из стадий.

***

\- Не переживай. Уверена, ты быстро освоишься, - лучезарно улыбаясь, щебетала Элисон, веб-дизайнер и, по ее собственному определению, «творческая личность». – Если хочешь знать, тебе очень идет эта форма.

По раздробленному на части экрану, возникая то в одном углу, то в другом, перемещались черно-белые фигуры. Гробовая тишина в микронаушнике могла с равной вероятность означать, что Дилан так же пристально и неотрывно отслеживал путь Джека по коридорам лофта или что произошел технический сбой. Атлас не имел возможности проверить.

\- Эм-м, спасибо.

Приемная президента корпорации находилась практически под самой крышей. Будучи личностью, по своему складу, не слишком выдающейся, Кейс так или иначе постоянно стремился подчеркнуть собственную значимость: начиная с того, что «Окта», созданная, де-факто, двумя людьми, носила только его имя [3], и заканчивая многочисленными стендами, плакатами и видеозаставками, которых на каждом этаже было великое множество и которые непременно содержали его портрет, поясной или вовсе в полный рост.

Атлас вполне отдавал себе отчет, что в лице Оуэна видит со стороны свои личные пороки и что зрелище это ему неприятно.

\- Лула покинула здание, - коротко проинформировал Родс и замолчал снова.

\- Мы не могли раньше уже видеться? Твое лицо мне почему-то знакомо, - почти одновременно произнесла Элисон, задумчиво прищурив глаза. – Ты давно в Нью-Йорке?

\- Вообще-то я совсем недавно переехал. Не думаю, что мы раньше встречались.

Вымученная улыбка вполне могла сойти за смущенную. Дэнни очень надеялся, что Элисон не из тех, кому нравятся робкие и застенчивые парни.

В его вывернутой наизнанку жизни все теперь было иначе, и чужое внимание приносило, в основном, раздражение и желание обозначить границы.

Джек, толкая перед собой массивную тележку с ведрами, тряпками и моющим пылесосом, тем временем, успешно преодолел весь путь по коридору от лифта и, воспользовавшись индивидуальной картой, открыл дверь приемной. Обширное по площади помещение делилось тонкими внутренними стенами на две зоны: снаружи, в меньшей из них, располагался стол секретаря, несколько стеллажей с документами и светлый кожаный диван для посетителей; за еще одной дверью – темное дерево пополам с матовым стеклом – просиживал свои рабочие будни непосредственно сам президент. Должен был просиживать. По имевшимся у «Всадников» данным Кейс не появлялся в «Окте» уже около двух недель, чем крайне беспокоил совет инвесторов – тем более, что на звонки он не отвечал тоже.

В самом ближайшем будущем Оуэн рисковал разделить со «Всадниками» статус «в международном розыске», но, очевидно, его это ничуть не заботило.

Внутри приемной – обеих ее частей – камер не было. Но и неожиданностей особых не предвиделось: стол секретаря, в отсутствии Большого Босса, не пустовал, но занимавшая его совсем юная блондинка едва ли смогла бы оказать Уайлдеру какое-то сопротивление.

\- А откуда ты родом? Я вообще-то сама из Ньюарка, мы с семьей переехали, когда меня перевели в главный офис. 

\- Из Мичигана, - машинально отозвался Атлас, вновь заметивший подозрительную активность на мониторе.

Спустя буквально пару минут после того, как Джек исчез из поля его зрения, двери лифта, открываясь, разъехались в стороны, и на темно-зеленое покрытие, отдаленно напоминавшее искусственный газон, уверенно ступил незнакомый мужчина средних лет в элегантном костюме-двойке. К груди мужчина прижимал пухлый гроссбух и еще несколько тонких разноцветных папок.

Отчего-то Атлас ни секунды не сомневался в том, какой кабинет является конечной точкой его маршрута. Особенно после того, как незнакомец равнодушно миновал находившуюся на том же этаже приемную вице-президента.

Он искренне надеялся, что Дилан в мобильном штабе тоже не оставил нежданного гостя без внимания.

\- Господи! – запнувшись вдруг на полуслове, Элисон прикрыла глаза ладонью и тихо рассмеялась. – Мне только что пришло в голову: я ведь даже не спросила, как тебя зовут.

\- Кто этот человек? – голос Родса был по-прежнему спокоен, но каждое отдельное слово он произносил четко и отрывисто, что являлось в его случае верным признаком волнения, даже нешуточной тревоги.

Ответ Аллена по общему каналу связи не прозвучал – «Всадники» слышали своего лидера, но не слышали даже друг друга – однако уже то, как Дилан после короткой паузы приглушенно чертыхнулся, Атласу очень не понравилось.

\- Джек, уходи оттуда, - в подтверждение его дурным предчувствием тут же прозвучало из наушника. – Неважно, сколько успел. Заместитель Кейса на этаже, идет к тебе.

\- Эй, да что с тобой? – нахмурившись, Элисон помахала рукой перед лицом Дэниела.

Часто заморгав от неожиданности, Атлас отступил на шаг. Мысли и воспоминания вихрем осенних листьев беспорядочно кружились в голове, и далеко не сразу ему удалось сообразить, что энергичная веб-дизайнер по-прежнему ждала от него ответа на заданный с полминуты назад вопрос.

\- Дж… Джесси, - прочистив горло, назвал он первое пришедшее на ум имя. – Да, точно. Меня так зовут.

\- Джек, _в вентиляцию_ , - с нажимом повторил Дилан, явно отвергая какие-то доводы Уайлдера. – Немедленно. Бросай все и уходи. После разберемся.

Элисон крайне раздражающе хихикнула в кулак.

\- Ты очень странный. Но милый, - опершись локтями на стойку, она чуть склонила голову на бок, словно изучая Атласа под другим углом. – Слушай, а что ты делаешь сегодня после смены?

Он, вероятно, мог бы по-мужски гордиться этим: во время опасной миссии умудрился встретить девушку, которая пригласила его на свидание – сравнения с легендарным Джеймсом Бондом никогда не были более уместны. Вот только поощренное самолюбие отчего-то уже не согревало так, как раньше.

И придумать подходящий ответ Дэниел не успел: в действительности, он мог бы сейчас сказать Элисон что угодно, согласиться или отказаться – к концу дневной смены его в любом случае уже не было бы в здании корпорации.

Новая знакомая внезапно встрепенулась, отчаянно замахала руками кому-то за спиной Атласа.

\- Эй, Джон! – массивный азиат в такой же, как и у Дэниела форме, проходивший по коридору мимо лифтов, повернул голову в их сторону [4]. – Привет еще раз. Слушай, я и не знала, что у вас новенький. Паркера же не уволили? Мне кажется, я видела его утром.

Как выяснилось, Дилан все-таки наблюдал и за ним тоже.

\- Дэнни, на выход. Быстро.

Хрупкая, как карточный домик, схема рассыпалась ко всем чертям прямо на глазах.

***

У Джека не было клаустрофобии.

Он вообще мало чего в жизни по-настоящему боялся. Инстинкт самосохранения работал, заставлял избегать самоубийственных авантюр, но это свидетельствовало, скорее, о здравом рассудке и умении трезво оценивать ситуацию, а уж никак не о слабости характера. Патологических фобий Уайлдер тоже в себе никогда не отмечал – темнота, глубина, слишком открытые или слишком замкнутые пространства сами по себе не рождали в нем суеверный ужас. Никогда прежде.

\- Через пару метров будет поворот направо, - словно пародируя GPS-навигатор, механическим голосом чеканил Дилан – только вот едва ли ему действительно хотелось в этот момент шутить.

\- Там нет нихрена. Тупик, - задыхаясь, отозвался Джек, прежде чем уронить голову на согнутые в локтях руки. – Я отсюда вижу.

Ему казалось, что с каждой оставленной позади секцией труба становится все уже.

Метром за метром, минута за минутой Уайлдер упорно полз вперед по бесконечно длинному тоннелю, направляемый голосом пятого «всадника». Для Родса он был сейчас мигающей красной точкой на трехмерном чертеже, хриплым дыханием в динамике, заблудившимся в вентиляционных ходах испуганным животным, которое невозможно было вытащить и приходилось выманивать.

Джеку казалось, что прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как он, выломав декоративную настенную панель, нырнул в эту кроличью нору.

\- Не может быть, - твердо отозвался Дилан, не допуская в голос и малую толику сомнений. – Просто ползи вперед. Повернешь, и почти сразу окажешься в шахте лифта. Увидишь на стене крепления, спустишься…

\- Дилан, - к горлу подступил ком, и Уайлдер с трудом сглотнул, ощущая, что просто не может заставить изможденные мышцы работать дальше – локти и колени он, наверное, уже вовсе в кровь стер. – Здесь _нет_ поворота.

Голова кружилась от нехватки кислорода, в легких осела, должно быть, вся пыль, скопившаяся на жестяных стенках с момента постройки здания. Джек был уверен, что теперь до конца своих дней не сможет спокойно находиться в узких коридорах и смотреть на большие трубы.

\- Этого не может быть, - упрямо повторил Родс.

\- Здесь. Нет. Никакого. Гребаного. Поворота.

\- Джек, успокойся.

Дилан не заслуживал того, чтобы на него злились – умом Уайлдер прекрасно это понимал. Не заслуживал давления, которое на него оказывали со всех сторон, не заслуживал таких проблемных подчиненных, таких невыносимо сложных «сильных одиночек» - законченных эгоцентриков, если попросту. 

Лула не заслуживала звания утешительного приза для отвергнутых неудачников.

Атлас, после триумфа на Темзе постоянно выглядевший так, словно вот-вот сломается пополам, не заслуживал равнодушия.

Мерритт не заслуживал… Мерритт заслуживал _всего_. Самого лучшего. Не его вина была в том, что Джек физически не смог бы стать для него этим _всем_.

\- Кто еще остался в здании?

\- Джек, послушай меня…

Он менял интонации, тасуя их как карты, уговаривал и приказывал, был заботливым отцом и строгим начальником. Перевернувшись на спину, игнорируя пыль и наконец-то дыша полной грудью, Уайлдер молча слушал голос Дилана, совершенно не вникая в смысл слов и отчаянно жалея, что не может сейчас сказать, как благодарен за все, что случилось с ним именно и только потому, что Родс выбрал его в качестве одного из легендарной четверки.

\- Дилан, мне очень жаль.

\- Что значит… - оборвав себя на полуслове, лидер «Всадников» вдруг затих, а потом произнес уже привычно бесцветным тоном: - Подожди, сейчас соединим.

Смутное подозрение, что последняя фраза была адресована кому-то другому, окрепло, когда микронаушник внезапно разродился треском и щелчками. Джек поморщился, но не сделал попыток от него избавиться.

\- Эй, приятель, слышишь меня?

Перед глазами отчего-то все поплыло.

\- Я знаю, что слышишь, - казалось, грусти и веселья в голосе Мерритта было поровну, Уайлдер легко мог представить улыбку на его тонких губах и печально-всезнающий взгляд. – Я на лестнице сейчас, поднимаюсь на седьмой этаж. Тут всего их, кажется, двенадцать. Не знаю, не считал, на самом деле. Неважно. Ты просто доберись до шахты лифта, а дальше я тебя встречу. Слышишь?

\- Да, - сказал Джек, собственный голос отчего-то сорвался и пришлось вновь сглотнуть, но слова сами рвались с языка, отвечать было нужно и важно. – Да, я слышу.

\- Вот и отлично. Потерпи там еще немного, идет?

\- Конечно.

Когда мигающая красная точка, замершая, казалось, навсегда, вновь пришла в движение и медленно устремилась по проложенному на схеме маршруту к выходу из лабиринта, Дилан позволил себе выдохнуть, тихо и глубоко.

Лула, стоявшая за его спиной, сжимала плечо почти до боли, но если от этого ее собственная тревога становилась хоть немного меньше и легче, Родс не собирался реагировать.

\- Есть пожарная лестница, тянется снаружи по всей восточной стене. 

\- Понял тебя, босс, - тем же легкомысленным тоном отозвался Мерритт, как будто не знал о том, что местная охрана успела поднять тревогу, была вооружена, и с минуты на минуту следовало ожидать прибытия федералов.

Дилан настаивал на его возвращении в мобильный штаб еще тогда, когда Атлас пулей вылетел через парадный вход и метнулся в ближайший переулок, намеренно не сворачивая сразу к фургону. Больше четверти часа назад.

Посылая его к чертям, МакКинни был предельно вежлив и корректен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - известный своей викторианской архитектурой исторический микрорайон Бруклина, место проживания Иосифа Бродского;  
> [2] - суперинтендант Джим Баттл - герой нескольких романов Агаты Кристи;  
> [3] - в оригинале "Octa" имеет расшифровку "Owen Case technology associates";  
> [4] - очередной персонаж-"пасхалка". Джон М. Чу - режиссер фильма "Иллюзия обмана - 2".
> 
> За помощь в создании главы выражаем искреннюю благодарность **Alison Fr.**, а также нашей многоуважаемой гамме **ушибленной** (ник в сети, а не характеристика).


	7. По дороге из желтого кирпича

_Выбирай, если хочешь, по шее себе удавку, что душить будет сладко - лучшего из мужчин. Выбирай, если хочешь, и сделай его своим. Будь счастливой, добившись, себе забирая ставку._   
_Взгляды странные в сторону, может, пройдут однажды._   
_Говорят, что любовь слепа, но ты видишь каждый._   
_Отрицай, если сможешь, вжимаясь в чужое тело, запрещай себе думать, как было бы по любви. Ты построила стены, и с ними теперь живи._   
_Или просто признай, что выбор уже был сделан._

***

Можно было утешать себя тем, что от проекта, подготовленного на скорую руку, за считанные дни, стопроцентной результативности ожидать и не стоило. К тому же, невзирая на общий исход, вылазка в «Окту» не была полностью бессмысленной аферой: какую-то часть данных Джек успел скачать, и Аллен обещал выжать из них все возможное. Дилан верил в его способности, а «Всадники» заслужили немного удачи – хотя бы в качестве компенсации. 

Любая зацепка оказалась бы полезной.

Из головы не шла сцена, невольным свидетелем которой Родс стал за несколько мгновений до отключения камер – Скотт-Фрэнк все-таки вывел их из строя, чтобы дать Мерритту и Джеку дополнительный козырь против преследователей, и, хотя ребятам, ответственным за информационную безопасность, понадобилось около десяти минут, чтобы все наладить, этого времени с лихвой хватило. Они остались на свободе, федералы остались с носом – замечательная традиция в итоге лишь окрепла. Дилан не собирался скорбеть о потерянных нервных клетках, времени не было.

Выбравшийся из шахты лифта, чумазый, как черт, Уайлдер с видимым трудом держался на ногах, последние силы, казалось, затратил на отпирание автоматического замка. Когда массивная стальная дверь наконец поддалась, МакКинни снаружи распахнул ее рывком, ухватив за плечи, буквально выдернул Джека в коридор. И на несколько мгновений оба вдруг застыли, не размыкая судорожно крепких объятий. Того, что Родс не мог через камеру видеть, он прекрасно был способен додумать: лихорадочно дыша полной грудью, Уайлдер прижимался лбом к основанию чужой шеи и так отчаянно цеплялся за форменную рубашку, словно в любой момент неведомая сила могла утащить его прочь; Мерритт шептал что-то успокаивающее и на редкость банальное прямо в пыльную макушку и гладил широкими ладонями вздрагивавшую от напряжения спину.

Не больше минуты спустя они уже бежали по коридору к выходу на пожарную лестницу. 

И, вроде бы, ничего необъяснимого и неестественного не было в таком жесте взаимного ободрения. Джеку пришлось в очередной раз преодолеть себя, пережить эмоциональный кризис, Дилан понял это, когда говорил с ним. И МакКинни наверняка понял тоже. Безмолвное выражение дружеской поддержки – что вообще могло быть естественнее и правильнее в данной ситуации?

Вот только Родс, что бы там не думал по этому поводу Таддеуш, всегда умел читать между строк. Увиденное заставляло его сокрушаться о собственной близорукости.

Он так дорожил своими «Всадниками», так хотел защитить их от любой опасности, дать возможность полностью реализовать свой потенциал, показать всему миру магию, которую были способны творить лишь эти четверо. И именно тогда, наблюдая через прицел видеокамеры за болезненным и совершенно необходимым объятием двух людей, которых Дилан прежде искренне считал хорошими друзьями и удачным творческим тандемом, он вдруг понял: нет, ему не казалось, что их маленькая и странная семья разваливается на части.

Так оно и было в действительности.

Каждый из его подопечных был по-своему глубоко несчастен. Разнились причины, разнились и следствия. Но главное – закрывать на это глаза Родс больше не мог себе позволить.

Когда, сменив фургон на неприметную темно-серую «тойоту» и изрядно покружив по улицам, они добрались до южной части Статен-Айленда, до небольшого и совершенно безликого частного домика, Дилан впервые за два с половиной года испытал желание повернуть время вспять. И отказаться от роли пятого «всадника», даже если ценой этому стал бы его тридцатилетний план мести. Он бы нашел способ убедить себя-из-прошлого остаться добропорядочным полицейским и навсегда перечеркнуть другую половину своей жизни. Рассказал бы, что настанет день, когда Таддеуша Брэдли нужно будет спасать, - именно ему, а не кому угодно другому - а необходимость пассивно созерцать чужое горе, раз за разом пытаясь вмешаться и сталкиваясь с недоверием, не стоит пяти минут триумфа.

Подобно Дороти из страны Оз, Дилан мог идти по своей дороге из желтого кирпича только вперед. И надеяться, что в конце концов она действительно приведет к Великому Волшебнику, а не оборвется вдруг над пропастью или вовсе упрется в тупик.

Дорога из желтого кирпича. Таинственный благодетель, перечисливший на один из банковских счетов Таддеуша, ни много ни мало, пять с половиной миллионов долларов. Кейс и Мэбри, жаждущие отмщения, но почему-то избравшие для этого довольно странный способ. Призыв плыть по течению и верить. Изумрудный Город, прекрасный и фальшивый, иллюзия богатства и стекло вместо драгоценных камней. Отсутствие выраженного беспокойства со стороны прочих уважаемых членов «Ока»: совсем как в тот раз, когда похищение «Всадников» было изначально ими же и запланировано.

Едва только Родсу начинало казаться, что он видит систему в этом безумии, как новое потрясение полностью выбивало его из колеи.

\- Эй, ты же не собираешься всю ночь так просидеть – снова? – подозрительно и чуть нервно осведомился Атлас, подкравшись к нему в маленькой пыльной гостиной. – Потому что это плохая идея. В смысле, я не хочу указывать, но лучше бы тебе пойти спать. Выглядишь неважно.

Не поворачивая головы в его сторону, Дилан невесело усмехнулся. Он действительно мог бы встретить рассвет в той же позе – на самом краю диванного сиденья, подавшись вперед, сцепив в замок сложенные на коленях руки и невидящим взглядом уставившись в пустоту – но подобные ночные бдения никогда не являлись осознанными. Просто порой мыслей в голове Родса становилось слишком много, сон без боя сдавал позиции, а время ускорялось до бешеного галопа и часы пролетали как минуты.

Неуклюжая забота со стороны Дэниела выглядела почти трогательно.

\- Можешь еще добавить: «Сегодняшний провал не был твоей ошибкой». Что-то в таком духе обычно говорят неудачникам.

\- Зачем? Это же очевидно, - с вялым, но более чем искренним непониманием пожал плечами Атлас и, помявшись еще немного, все же занял дальний угол дивана. – И вообще, мы все живы и на свободе – а это… не кочерыжка капусты. Не пустой звук.

Фраза из не столь отдаленного прошлого заставила улыбнуться чуточку шире и теплее. Пусть Дэнни и в самом деле не был хорош в утешительных беседах, он определенно старался. Выбирал для цитирования правильные слова и произносил их от всей души. В его исполнении даже попытка дорогого стоила.

\- Может быть.

\- Знаешь, когда я вытащил тебя из воды, - на несколько мгновений Атлас запнулся, взгляд его остекленел, и остаток реплики прозвучал совсем тихо - Дилан даже не был до конца уверен, что не ослышался. – Помнишь, в Макао? В общем, был такой момент, когда ты, вроде как, не дышал. Просто лежал на земле и не шевелился. Потом… я не знаю. Кажется, надавил тебе на грудину или… - он вновь замолчал, несколько раз беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот, часто моргая и отрицательно качая головой. – Нет. Не знаю. Но ты как-то пришел в себя, открыл глаза и закашлялся. А потом почти сразу сел и… И дальше все стало уже нормально. Иногда я думаю, что было бы, если бы нет.

За его словами Родс отчетливо видел призрак несостоявшегося толком разговора в Сан-Антонио и бесконечную вереницу сомнений – Дэниел любил во всем подряд сомневаться, наверное, только в самом себе мог быть до конца уверен – и больше ни в ком и ни в чем.

\- Дэнни, - мягко позвал его Дилан, стараясь поймать напряженный взгляд. – Я живой.

Даже имея цемент высочайшего качества, невозможно выстроить стену из кирпичей, которые крошатся.

Атлас отчаянно замотал головой, вновь уходя от зрительного контакта. Его длинные худые пальцы поминутно то сжимались в кулаки, то расслабленно выпрямлялись, как если бы Дэниел пытался согреть озябшие кисти рук. Обычно выразительное лицо на несколько мгновений застыло как маска.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь.

\- Если это то, что тебя мучает, - медленно, с расстановкой начал Родс, как никогда остро ощущая собственную беспомощность перед чужими заблуждениями. – Оно того не стоит. Ничего страшного не случилось. Я живой.

Некоторое время Атлас продолжал сидеть неподвижно и неестественно прямо, лишь ритмичными колебаниями грудной клетки в такт дыханию отличаясь от мраморной статуи, а потом вдруг быстро провел языком по пересохшим губам и впервые с момента своего появления в гостиной прямо посмотрел на Дилана в ответ.

\- Докажи, - тихо, на самой грани шепота, но уверенно произнес он.

Можно было изобразить удивление и непонимание, можно было попытаться обратить все в шутку и быстро уйти, как Родс уже поступил в Сан-Антонио. Можно было пойти ва-банк или, наоборот, решительно сбросить карты – перестать уговаривать и начать требовать. Потому что в словах и жестах Дэниела опять было больше от истерики, чем от флирта, а его отчаянное стремление к искуплению делало ситуацию только хуже.

Что вообще может быть хуже суррогата сокровенной мечты?

\- Атлас, послушай меня, это все…

Но Дэнни его не слушал. Снова. Придвинулся ближе, почти коснувшись бедром, и уже одними губами, беззвучно попросил:

\- Пожалуйста.

Из того, что Дилан знал о нем: Атлас или вовсе не умел, или не считал нужным снисходить до просьб. Никогда и ни с кем – тем более странно это выглядело после претензий на лидерство, упреков и сокрушительного апломба, с которым Дэниел расставался на его памяти всего пару-тройку раз. 

Человек, в отчаянном порыве прижавшийся к нему, коротко и болезненно застонавший в поцелуй, был сломан.

\- Можешь мне врезать, - лихорадочно блестя глазами в полумраке, бормотал Атлас, отстраняясь буквально на дюйм, согревая учащенным дыханием скулу. – Лучше бы тебе это сделать. Так тоже пойдет. Буду наконец-то помнить что-нибудь другое.

Осторожно и бережно очертив пальцами край его нижней челюсти, Дилан поцеловал уже сам: медленно, тягуче, ненастойчиво. Не так, как всегда хотел, но его желания имели ничтожно малое значение в сравнении с чужими потребностями. В конце концов, терпел Родс почти два года – смог бы как-нибудь потерпеть и еще столько же. Гораздо больше. Положа руку на сердце, он ведь вообще ни на что не рассчитывал.

Резко вдохнув, как если бы собирался что-то добавить к уже сказанному, Дэнни податливо раскрыл губы, затих и замер. Дилан машинально положил ладонь ему на поясницу, медленно повел вдоль позвоночника, забираясь под свитер и ощущая под пальцами остро выступающие позвонки.

Позволить себе перейти грань ровно настолько, чтобы утром один из них мог спокойно обо всем забыть – Родсу случалось делать с собой и более ужасные вещи. В определенном смысле, это было равносильно погружению на дно залива, даже в груди снова ныло и кислорода как будто не хватало.

***

Представить себе Аллена Скотт-Фрэнка в антураже исчерченного граффити вагона метро Лула прежде не могла. Даром, что в нью-йоркской подземке каких только персонажей не водилось: Дарт Вейдер со штурмовиками – и тот порой захаживал. А уж всевозможных яппи, погруженных в свои планшеты и смартфоны, покрывающих морщинами гладкие лбы из-за неизменно озабоченных гримас на лицах, только на одной с ними площадке было еще пятеро.

И все же он выделялся. Может, своей осанкой – ни намека на сутулость, будто железный лом проглотил.

Даже «маскировка» - джинсы, худи и дешевые кеды – отчего-то не делала мистера Скотт-Фрэнка ближе и _доступнее_. Ни на дюйм. Не в физическом смысле: час пик в метро объединял противоположности с момента его основания, и теперь людская масса прижала их друг к другу так тесно, что можно было почувствовать тепло чужого тела. Свежий аромат мужского одеколона приятно щекотал ноздри. Одной рукой Луле пришлось обхватить Аллена за пояс, потому как дотянуться до поручней с ее позиции было физически невозможно. 

Тем не менее, кое-что оставалось неизменным. Пусть окружающие проявляли к ним обоим полнейшее равнодушие, Лула по-прежнему чувствовала себя бедной родственницей на великосветском приеме. 

\- Должен сказать, прежде у меня создалось впечатление, что мое присутствие Вам неприятно, - тихо заметил Аллен, когда они достигли Джонстон Авеню.

От необходимости отвечать Лулу частично избавил механический голос, объявивший следующую станцию.

Иррациональное чувство детской обиды как цунами поднялось откуда-то из глубин души: джентльменам точно не полагалось выражать свои мысли так прямо, без лишних предисловий. Неизменная сдержанность, снисходительная учтивость и безэмоциональность оппонента раздражали, но попытка перейти к открытой конфронтации вовсе вызывала желание воскликнуть: «Эй, так не честно!»

Не мог же он в самом деле не понимать, на какую реакцию всякого нормального человека провоцируют взгляды сверху вниз.

\- О, простите! Вы так подумали, потому что я не делаю реверанс при каждой встрече или что?

\- Или что, - едва заметно улыбнувшись, отозвался Скотт-Фрэнк, и вот это уже точно было актом нарушения всех мыслимых границ.

Правда состояла в том, что Луле отчаянно хотелось на воздух.

С определенной точки зрения, став четвертым «всадником» она навсегда заперла себя в кольце непрерывного выбора из двух зол, двух несвобод. Та, которую Лула неизменно предпочитала, включала друзей, сцену и благородные поступки – вторая устрашала вполне материальными решетками и крахом всех чаяний. Но возможности самостоятельно решать, бродить, где вздумается, и общаться без опасений с кем угодно у нее так или иначе больше не было.

Смиренно выжидать вместе с остальными в очередном убежище Лула сейчас просто физически не была готова. А единственным способом выбраться в город, на ее несчастье, оказалось деловое поручение. Которое, в принципе, Аллен мог бы выполнить и в одиночку. Отсутствие возражений с его стороны уже само по себе тянуло на повод для благодарности.

\- Вам померещилось, ясно? – чуть резче, чем собиралась, произнесла Лула, жалея о невозможности переместиться в противоположный конец вагона без риска потеряться в толпе. – Никакого негатива. Мы же в одной лодке.

\- Мне не доставляет удовольствия с Вами спорить.

С такой интонацией взрослый человек мог бы сказать своему ребенку: «Мне не доставляет удовольствия тебя наказывать». Все еще улыбаясь одними уголками губ, мистер Скотт-Фрэнк смотрел на нее устало и почти с сожалением. Если бы не потребность держаться за поручень, он, наверное, поднял бы обе руки над головой в универсальном жесте капитуляции.

Странное дело, Лула не ощущала себя победительницей.

\- Правда? А я-то думала у нас тут взаимно приятный научный диспут. 

До самого перехода на линию Восьмой авеню ни один из них не проронил больше ни слова.

Влекомые пестрой толпой, они миновали подземный мост и два эскалатора. Ни разу не сверившись со схемой, не глядя на указатели, Аллен уверенно двигался по широким коридорам, без малейших сомнений оставлял позади развилки, лавируя среди работяг, студентов, праздных зевак и туристов, как быстроходное судно в неспешном потоке. Вынужденная неотступно следовать за ним, Лула с каждой секундой изумлялась все больше. Добравшись, согласно табличкам, до нужного перрона, она, наконец, не выдержала: нью-йоркский метрополитен сполна оправдывал звание крупнейшего в мире, напоминал запутанный лабиринт, и едва ли в одиночку ей удалось бы так же быстро вернуться обратно на юг Статен-Айленда.

\- Надо же, никогда бы не сказала, что Вы не из местных. Как будто всю жизнь только по этим двум веткам и ездили.

\- В свое время я около полугода прожил в Нью-Йорке, - без какого-либо выражения признался Скотт-Фрэнк, обратившись лицом к той стороне подземного тоннеля, откуда должен был появиться поезд. – И я очень хорошо запоминаю маршруты.

Тщетно Лула искала в его голосе хоть малейший намек на самодовольство.

Из подземки они вышли буквально в квартале от Пенн-стейшн. Исполинское здание вокзала, напоминающее по форме римский Колизей и шокирующее глаз невероятным смешением архитектурных стилей – всему здесь было место: и античным колоннам, и декоративным панелям, вызывавшим в памяти фантастические фильмы о далеком будущем, и стеклянным стенам, и краснокирпичной кладке без окон – было окружено парковками, а на Западной Тридцать Третьей движение почти полностью перекрывала канареечно-желтая кавалькада такси. На маленькой площади перед входом торговали дешевой едой, горячими напитками и прессой.

Для карманных воришек обстановка была идеальной. Для прочих преступников, даже международного уровня, если разобраться, тоже.

\- Каковы шансы, что охрана на входе ознакомлена с нашими приметами? С моими, например - а, мистер Умник? – старательно маскируя нервозность под маской язвительности, поинтересовалась Лула, вслед за своим сопровождающим пересекая площадь.

\- Попробуйте представить себе, сколько людей ежедневно проходит через эти двери, - спокойно отозвался Аллен, несколько сбавляя шаг, чтобы удобнее было разговаривать. – А также сколько нарушителей закона разной степени значимости находится сейчас в Нью-Йорке. Будь у нас наркотики, оружие или взрывчатка, стоило бы принимать меры. В остальных случаях – просто ведите себя естественно.

Лула слегка приподняла брови в немом удивлении и все же машинально постаралась натянуть поглубже тонкую шапку-чулок крупной вязки и поднять воротник короткой кожаной куртки.

\- И часто Вам приходилось «принимать меры»?

\- Кроме того, мы никуда не собираемся ехать. И даже покупать билеты, - словно не слыша ее, продолжил рассуждения Скотт-Фрэнк. – Только воспользуемся камерой хранения. Это довольно удобный способ обмена предметами, если их размер невелик и сами по себе они выглядят вполне обыденно. В принципе, подходит для электроники вроде лэптопов, карт памяти и практически любых других съемных носителей. А вот аппаратура для звукозаписи – к примеру, направленные микрофоны – уже может вызвать ряд вопросов.

\- Спасибо за лекцию по основам шпионажа. Мне сразу стало легче.

Будь на месте Аллена кто угодно другой, она бы, пожалуй, пошутила насчет агента «ноль-ноль-семь» и образа девушки Бонда, сейчас это оказалось бы невероятно уместно. Вот только Лула всерьез подозревала, что доля правды в подобной шутке получилась бы чересчур высокой.

\- Я-то думала, Вы ученый.

\- Я ученый, - придерживая для нее стеклянную дверь, мистер Скотт-Фрэнк вынужден был повернуться к Луле всем корпусом, и в его темных глазах она вновь заметила лукавые искорки – насмешку, но отнюдь не издевательскую. – Каждая профессия имеет свои издержки.

Стандартная серая рамка после избавления от всех вещей, содержащих металл, пропустила их с полнейшим равнодушием. Двое молодых парней в форме уделили еще меньше внимания: профилактика террористической угрозы шла своим чередом, а все прочие правонарушения можно было оставить тем, кому именно за это доплачивали. Внутренности на несколько мгновений будто сжались в комок, но внешне Луле, очевидно, удалось сохранить невозмутимость. Ударить в грязь лицом перед мистером Скотт-Фрэнком было бы обидно вдвойне, не говоря уже о прочих последствиях.

Это полностью шло вразрез со всеми ее убеждениями, но отчего-то мнение Аллена вдруг стало критерием первостепенной важности. И Лула даже затруднилась бы ответить, с каких пор.

\- То есть, мы просто заберем вещи из здешней камеры хранения – и все?

\- Если Вы рассчитывали на погони и перестрелки, вынужден огорчить: мы, англичане, обычно планируем такие вещи на вторник. В самом крайнем случае, на среду.

\- Надо же, у Вас есть чувство юмора, - сухо усмехнувшись, наигранно поразилась Лула, еще испытывая легкую слабость в коленях – они следовали к своей цели через переполненный людьми прямоугольный зал, и ей проще было откусить себе язык, чем попросить об остановке и возможности немного перевести дыхание. – Очень _английское_ , но все равно.

\- Сочту это за комплимент.

Обрывать беззлобную, почти дружескую пикировку очередной резкостью совсем не хотелось. Быть может, впервые за все время их знакомства.

С удивлением Лула обнаружила, что хандра и апатия, выгнавшие ее из укрытия в очередную маленькую авантюру, растворились без следа. На душе было легко, кровь почти бурлила в жилах, и природный оптимизм, вера в счастливую звезду, которая однажды непременно приведет к самому желанному чуду, вернулись сполна. Долго предаваться унынию Лула не умела в принципе.

Хотя в последнее время подобные приступы накатывали на нее все чаще.

***

\- Ну как, мистер Мэбри? Вы проверили мою «забавную теорию»?

Голос Брэдли, раздавшийся во тьме коридора, гулким эхом отразившийся от влажных стен, застал Уолтера врасплох. Резко обернувшись, он машинально отступил на шаг и лишь огромным усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Почти до боли стиснув кулаки, Мэбри сосредоточился на дыхании и предательски участившемся сердцебиении, силясь выровнять и то, и другое.

\- Как, черт побери, Вам удалось выбраться?

Демонстративно разведя пустые руки в стороны, ладонями вверх, Таддеуш шагнул в пятно тусклого оранжевого света, проникавшего из открытой двери в комнату.

\- О, никакой тайны. Мы немного поговорили с тем любезным джентльменом, которого Вы приставили охранять меня, и вместе пришли к выводу, что немного свободы действий мне не повредит. Движение – это жизнь, мистер Мэбри. На склоне лет как никогда четко начинаешь осознавать всю важность физической активности.

\- Кажется, мы друг друга не поняли, - ледяным тоном произнес Уолтер, глядя на своего пленника в упор. – Немедленно возвращайтесь в камеру. Даю Вам единственный шанс сделать это добровольно.

Обнажив в улыбке жемчужно-белые зубы, Брэдли медленно покачал головой.

В дальнем конце коридора сквозь невидимые щели в укрепленных стенах медленно, по капле, просачивалась дождевая влага. Ночью накануне дробный стук дождя по заросшей крыше бункера гремел внутри как залпы ракетной установки. Мэбри торопился вернуться до утра, и потому ливень застал его в лесу. Земля за считанные мгновения превратилась в грязевое мессиво, и джип-вездеход, с трудом одолев четверть мили, застрял в какой-то канаве. Наемники, крепкие парни из местных, изъяснявшиеся по-английски через пень-колоду, возились с ним до сих пор.

\- Можете не бояться моего побега. Я же не дурак, - заложив руки за спину, Таддеуш шагнул в сторону, любуясь собственной растянутой тенью на полу. – Мы находимся посреди диких джунглей. У немощного безоружного старика, вроде меня, нет никаких шансов добраться до цивилизации – в одиночку, пешком и без знания местности. Это верная смерть. Зачем бы мне подвергать себя такой опасности?

Стараясь сохранять самое непроницаемое выражение лица, Уолтер промолчал, грозно и многозначительно, всем своим видом обозначая недовольство. Поведение Брэдли с самого первого дня хоть и вызывало у него невольное восхищение чужим самообладанием, обоснованно нервировало и раздражало. Как всякая личность, склонная к паранойе, Мэбри готов был с пеной у рта отрицать свою склонность к паранойе. В данном случае он видел множество странных примет: создавалось впечатление, что Таддеуш – по крайней мере, отчасти – хотел быть похищенным.

Вслух Уолтер своих сомнений не высказывал – да и некому было, по большому счету. Как никогда ему не хватало рядом мудрого советчика. Удивительно, но лучше прочих на эту роль подходил все тот же Брэдли, как бы парадоксально это не звучало.

\- Так все же, мистер Мэбри, нашли ли Вы, наконец, то, что искали? – не пряча насмешку, вновь уточнил Таддеуш, шагнув теперь в противоположную сторону, подобно маятнику.

\- Вы рано радуетесь, думая, что первая же неудача сможет меня остановить.

\- Ну, разумеется, - без тени огорчения согласился Брэдли. – Да и уместно ли говорить о неудаче? Вы хотели знать, кто именно возглавляет в наши дни организацию под названием «Око Гора» - и я перечислил Вам имена. Вы хотели доказательств – и я объяснил Вам, как без особых усилий можно их получить. Вы хотели проверить все самостоятельно – и Вы убедились в моей полнейшей искренности. Все поставленные цели были достигнуты. Разве это можно считать неудачей?

Черный силуэт на каменном полу был выше Таддеуша примерно в два раза, дрожал и колебался в такт неровному пламени керосиновой лампы – с электрическим освещением в бункере дела обстояли не слишком благополучно. До отъезда Уолтеру удалось кое-как запустить генератор питания, но проводка практически во всех помещениях требовала замены. Он мог бы поручить это Оуэну – чтобы поменьше рассуждал и сомневался, ни к чему хорошему в прошлом подобное не приводило – но попросту забылся, взяв свежий след как ищейка.

Интрига в результате оказалась очевидной до гротеска, а существовать по-прежнему приходилось в темноте. 

\- В самом деле, Вы ведь не ожидали, что тайным обществом иллюзионистов будут управлять, скажем, кондитеры? – доверительно наклонившись вперед, Брэдли сам обратился черным силуэтом, лишь белки глаз и подчеркнуто дружелюбный оскал отличали его от очередной тени прошлого, которых по коридорам бункера бродило предостаточно. – О, нет, мистер Мэбри. Если хотите что-нибудь по-настоящему хорошо спрятать, оставьте это у всех на виду. Да и как может быть иначе. Фокусник – это, прежде всего, актер, публичная персона. Нетрудно догадаться, что лучшие из них должны быть овеяны особенным сиянием славы. За самыми громкими именами стоят самые незаурядные личности. Мне довелось на своем веку познакомиться с каждым из них, - слегка понизив голос, интонационно выделяя определенные слова, он добавил: - «Величайшие маги современности» в любой поисковой системе – и можете _наугад_ выбирать любое имя с первой страницы. Не ошибетесь. Смело начинайте свой крестовый поход, _мой друг_. Я рад, как обычно, иметь место в первом ряду.

\- В конце концов, даже с громким именем можно бороться, - спокойно пожал плечами Уолтер; если бы на небольшой площадке между жилыми помещениями было чуть больше света, Брэдли увидел бы, что глаза его вновь остекленели. – Вам ли этого не знать.

\- Да-да, разумеется, - охотно закивал Таддеуш, явно ожидавший подобного комментария. – Только я, к сожалению, сомневаюсь, что для этого у Вас достаточно времени. 

Прозвучало так, словно некая тайна, связанная напрямую с Уолтером – не со «Всадниками», «Оком» или делами давно минувших дней, а что-то личное и совсем свежее – была ему доступна и выставлялась теперь на аукцион. В прошлой жизни, той, что случилась между фальшивой смертью и разоблачением на Темзе, Мэбри неплохо умел одергивать всевозможных любителей поторговаться, но и Брэдли определенно являлся крепким орешком.

\- Что Вы имеете в виду?

Таддеуш помедлил с ответом, шагнул вперед, покинув пятно света и замерев буквально в десяти дюймах от Уолтера, заслонив единственный ориентир в непроницаемой тьме коридора.

\- Вам когда-нибудь случалось вживую видеть крысу, загнанную в угол? – он все еще говорил тихо и выразительно, даже проникновенно, и Мэбри, полностью оправдывая чаяния, ловил каждое слово с жадным вниманием. – Отбросьте на минуту всем известные сравнения и просто постарайтесь себе это представить. Как и любое животное, в момент смертельной опасности она будет себя защищать – без сомнения. Но, как и любое мелкое животное, не вершина пищевой цепи, а всего лишь одно из звеньев, с гораздо большей вероятностью она попытается сбежать. И едва только возможность представится, Вам понадобится вся Ваша ловкость и проворство, чтобы загнать ее вновь.

Внутренне Уолтер поразился способности мыслей витать в воздухе: ведь Брэдли не знал наверняка, что находится в самом настоящем крысином логове – или знал, быть может, от тех же наемников или от Оуэна, если успел уже с ним пообщаться в отсутствие Мэбри. В расшифровке иносказательных образов Уолтер не нуждался. Он уже заметил, что в некоторых вопросах его взаимопонимание с Таддеушем было настолько полным, что тянуло на великую астральную связь.

\- Вы мне угрожаете?

\- Пытаюсь предостеречь, - педантично поправил Брэдли, вновь отступая к свету. – В свое время точно так же я предостерегал Вашего отца, но он не посчитал нужным прислушаться. Раз уж взяли курс на исправление его ошибок, могли бы исправить и эту.

\- Вот как? Поразительно, - Уолтер тоже сделал шаг назад, с изумленным восхищением разглядывая своего оппонента, словно впервые увидев. – Столь щедрый жест с Вашей стороны, даже и не верится. В чем Ваша выгода?

\- Скажем так: мне нравится уравнивать шансы. 

Мэбри понравился бы хруст его сломанной шеи.

Но до сих пор, снова и снова, в каждой беседе с Брэдли он только и делал, что шел на уступки. Противоречивая от рождения натура Уолтера спокойно относилась к хитростям и подлостям – не по отношению к себе, разумеется – принимала постулат о том, что ради достижения цели хороши абсолютно любые средства, но при этом признавала ценность чести и достоинства. Его внутренний конфликт был именно таков: Мэбри смог бы пойти на любую низость, если требовала обстановка, без раздумий и колебаний, но утрату собственной чести посчитал бы равносильной смерти.

Достойные противники Уолтера восхищали.

В Таддеуше Брэдли многие его собственные черты отражались как в кривом зеркале – может, из-за разницы в возрастных категориях, может, из-за иных условий.

\- Очень скучно жить, когда грядущие события настолько предсказуемы, - обращаясь словно бы прямо в пустоту, заметил Таддеуш и, развернувшись на каблуках, шагнул в открытую дверь освещенной комнаты.

Машинально последовав за ним, Мэбри обнаружил одно из расчищенных жилых помещений, занимаемых наемниками-аргентинцами – еще более тесное и неуютное, чем камера пленника. Скудная обстановка без каких-либо примечательных деталей буквально кричала о том, сколь малое количество времени обитатели комнаты проводили внутри. В лучшем случае, они спали здесь на узких койках: центром же их культурной жизни, как Уолтеру было известно, являлось похожее на желудок расширение коридора, где устроили подобие столовой.

Брэдли, разумеется, нигде не было. 

Коротко чертыхнувшись, Уолтер с лязгом захлопнул железную дверь, оставшись в кромешном мраке.


	8. В комнате с видом на огни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "В процессе написания фанфика была усовершенствована МКБ 10 и сломано шесть промедов". (с) Zufriden

_Нити сплетаются, рвутся, гудят как струны._  
_Видишь, бежит человек по песчаным дюнам – там Прометей, добровольно одевший цепи, заново сердце из глины и воска лепит._  
_Видишь, разбитое зеркало перед магом, и по осколкам идет, отмеряя шагом годы, не чувствуя боли, не зная страха, тот, кто с улыбкой способен взойти на плаху. Там человек из стали и дева-пламень, там застывает, вновь обращаясь в камень, чья-то душа, пылавшая жаждой мести, там место есть и для подлости, и для чести._  
_Разных фигур на доске моей очень много._  
_Но только мне дано выбирать дорогу._

***

Свою радость от появления Дилана в его квартире Кован тщательно скрывал. Умело, почти профессионально маскировал под холодное бешенство.

\- Совсем спятил, Родс? – исключительно любезно поприветствовал он бывшего подопечного, с грохотом захлопнув дверь за своей спиной. – Решил все-таки попасться и меня заодно утянуть?

Дилан примирительно поднял обе руки вверх, на уровень лица, и медленно покачал головой.

\- Расслабься. Я же знаю, ты один тут живешь. Никто меня не видел и не увидит, - Кован сдвинул брови к переносице, обозначая скепсис, но Родс его гримасу проигнорировал. – Нам надо поговорить.

Легкая заторможенность его речи и жестов вполне объяснялась невесть какой по счету бессонной ночью и невозможно ранним утренним часом: за окнами едва-едва забрезжил рассвет. Обозначившаяся между бровей вертикальная морщина свидетельствовала о напряженных и не слишком веселых размышлениях. В ожидании хозяина квартиры, которому этой ночью довелось поучаствовать в облаве на воровское гнездо в Бруклине, Дилан бесцельно бродил по скудно обставленной комнате, машинально отсчитывая шаги.

\- Это можно было сделать и по телефону.

По-прежнему всем своим видом выражая недовольство, Кован швырнул пиджак на потертое кресло и, обогнув Родса, стремительно двинулся к холодильнику, занимавшему маленькую нишу вначале широкого коридорчика. Если в тот момент, когда он только переступил порог, Кован выглядел не менее усталым, осунувшимся и расслабленным, теперь Дилану вновь приходилось иметь дело с его «рабочей» версией: непробиваемо упрямой, дотошной и раздражительной сверх меры.

Положа руку на сердце, Родса не слишком удивляло, что миссис Кован, просуществовав в этом качестве без малого пять лет, в один прекрасный день исчезла в неизвестном направлении, предварительно оформив все бумаги о разводе. В свое время с ее мнением по поводу бывшего супруга их небольшой рабочий коллектив был полностью солидарен.

\- Я собираюсь просить Остин о помощи, - спокойно бросил Дилан в удалявшуюся от него спину.

Как он и ожидал, Кован застыл в дверном проеме, медленно обернулся, и на лице его отразилось недоверие пополам со злостью.

\- Что?

\- Ты меня слышал, - Родс пожал плечами, боком опираясь о высокую спинку дивана и складывая руки на груди. – И если вдруг соберешься вытащить голову из задницы, то поймешь, что это единственно верное решение из всех возможных. 

\- Удалось обнаружить, где прячется Уолтер? – с подозрением уточнил Кован, прислоняясь плечом к косяку.

\- Не совсем. Из файлов Кейса смогли вытянуть кое-какие контакты, а сводки о его финансовых издержках дополнили картину. Похоже, Брэдли вывезли из Лондона куда-то в Южную Америку – точнее пока сказать нельзя. Мы полагаем, Мэбри связался с одним из местных преступных синдикатов, который за крайне щедрую плату снабдил его базой и людьми.

Жадный интерес, мелькнувший на мгновение в блеклых глазах Кована, сменился недоумением и чем-то, смутно похожим на разочарование. Дилан, все это время цепко отслеживавший его реакцию, так и не смог определить, было это искусной актерской игрой или все-таки бывший коллега сидел с ним в одной лодке. По крайней мере, в своей неприязни к Родсу он, очевидно, был полностью искренен.

\- Я так понимаю, ничего более значительного, чем зыбкие предположения, у тебя по-прежнему нет, - полуутвердительно произнес Кован, презрительно поджав тонкие губы. – Все эти сведения – мусор. И ты, я вижу, твердо вознамерился сунуться с ними в Бюро. Если рассчитываешь на мою поддержку, можешь сразу об этом забыть.

\- А что я, по-твоему, должен делать? – спокойно уточнил Дилан, старательно загоняя собственное раздражение поглубже.

Доказывать свою состоятельность в качестве лидера «Всадников», раскрывать карты и откровенно говорить о планах на будущее он пока не собирался. В умении сдерживать эмоции Родс, являясь от рождения человеком достаточно темпераментным, мог бы дать сто очков форы кому угодно. Дилану хотелось выяснить, насколько верна его теория об очередном слепом участии в грандиозном спектакле, и холодный, трезвый рассудок, не замутненный гневом, был для этого совершенно необходим.

\- В настоящий момент - сидеть тихо и ждать новых указаний, - резко заключил Кован, выпрямляясь и заводя руки за спину. – Вероятность, что помощь со стороны нам потребуется, действительно существует, но о вовлечении официальных организаций и речи быть не может.

\- Почему? – Родс вскинул брови в притворном изумлении. - Разве киднеппинг не их профиль?

\- _Ты_ меня об этом спрашиваешь? Это ведь по твоей милости Брэдли оказался в розыске и был вынужден искать временного убежища в Великобритании!

\- Теоретически, ему сейчас угрожает смертельная опасность, - педантично напомнил Дилан, с подчеркнутым равнодушием изучая собственные пальцы. – Неуравновешенный социопат со своими сообщниками удерживает старину Таддеуша где-то в джунглях Амазонки, возможно, пытает, надеясь через него добраться до всего «Ока» - я бы сказал, это перевешивает любые риски. Если, конечно, дела обстоят именно так.

Кован рывком сдернул с переносицы прямоугольные очки без оправы, с усилием потер покрасневшие веки. Тусклый, бледный свет, проникавший в комнату сквозь полупрозрачные тюлевые занавески, несвежие и приобретшие из-за пыли отчетливый серый оттенок, практически не позволял различать цвета. Происходящее напоминало Дилану фрагмент нуарного фильма, как по внешнему виду, так и по содержанию.

\- Просто объясни мне, Родс… - глухо потребовал бывший коллега, надев очки обратно и подходя к нему вплотную. – Просто объясни мне, какого черта ты не можешь просто делать то, что тебе говорят?

\- И оказаться в конце концов в сейфе на дне залива? – глядя на собеседника снизу вверх, насмешливо поинтересовался Дилан. – Нет уж, спасибо. Одного раза мне хватило.

После такого обмена любезностями рассчитывать на содействие со стороны мистера Эммета Кована стал бы лишь законченный кретин. Это могло бы огорчить, если бы Родс изначально на него рассчитывал.

Разрозненные факты, которые «Всадникам» удалось собрать, в единую цепочку пока выстраиваться не желали, но уже позволяли сузить круг поисков с целого земного шара до сравнительно небольшой группы стран. Совершенно неожиданно, на сей раз без малейшего давления, свой вклад в общую теорию внес Чейз: по его словам, за время «царствования» в Макао Уолтер едва ли не против воли оказался втянут в махинации с наркотиками. Изначально это не входило в его планы, но обстановка обязывала. В определенный момент Мэбри столкнулся с выбором: бороться против уже сложившейся схемы, что могло бы существенно пошатнуть его позиции, или стать ее частью. Уолтер предпочел плыть по течению. Нити многоярусной паутины, оплетавшей «китайский Вегас», тянулись, разумеется, не только в Южную Америку. Но и туда тоже.

Чейз даже соизволил вспомнить, с кем именно Мэбри поддерживал постоянный контакт на почве общих интересов.

Учитывая все обстоятельства, Дилан не назвал бы полученные сведения тузом в рукаве, но делиться ими с каждым встречным определенно не стоило. В то утро, всего лишь через несколько часов после изнурительной операции, он обозначил перед Кованом свою позицию предельно четко: снова быть разменной монетой в чужих закулисных играх Родс не собирался. Если Брэдли действительно нуждался в помощи - любое промедление и попытки сохранить статус-кво могли обойтись ему слишком дорого. Если же все это опять было лишь фарсом, трагикомедией для избранных, Дилан объявлял антракт.

Но если все-таки впереди ждала схватка с организованной преступной группировкой, Натали Остин была именно тем человеком, которого Родс хотел бы видеть в своих рядах. В первую очередь она, может, единственная из всех в Бюро, обладала достаточной твердостью убеждений, внутренним благородством в сочетании с гибким интеллектом. 

И потому вечером того же дня Натали предстояло обнаружить Дилана в своем кабинете.

\- Думаю, мы снова могли бы договориться, - без лишних предисловий начал он, напрочь игнорируя нацеленное на него дуло пистолета.

Стоило отдать мисс Остин должное: от потрясения она оправилась очень быстро. Загородив собой дверь в холл, Натали молча и стремительно выхватила оружие и кажется только после этого позволила себе удивиться. Крайне сдержанно, словно подсознательно давно была готова к подобному визиту. Вопрос, который она задала первым, прозвучал как утверждение:

\- Нашел что-то интересное в моих бумагах, Родс?

Дилан медленно покачал головой и поднялся со свободного края столешницы ей навстречу.

Взгляд Натали был тверд, голос звенел от напряжения, а руки удерживали пистолет уверенно, не дрожали и не стискивали рукоятку до побелевших пальцев. Родс начал бы нервничать, если бы не знал наверняка, что она не выстрелит.

\- Не вынуждай меня, - предостерегла офицер Остин, когда он подошел почти вплотную. – Богом клянусь, лучше тебе не делать резких движений.

\- Никаких резких движений, - беззаботно пообещал Дилан, аккуратно смыкая пальцы на стволе Зиг Зауэра и улыбаясь одними губами. – Рад видеть, что здесь ничего не изменилось.

Он не кривил душой ни в малейшей степени. В мире детектива Родса, порой совершенно бесцветном и в целом не слишком дружелюбном, существовало множество стабильных ориентиров. Правила, которые Дилан периодически с удовольствием нарушал, регламентировали буквально каждый его шаг, диктовали даже образ мышления. В мире фокусника Шрайка правил было так ничтожно мало, что приходилось самому изобретать новые. Рассуждать о стабильности в таких условиях было бы попросту глупо.

Мир фокусника Шрайка рушился по сотне раз на дню и тут же строился заново. 

Натали молча и выжидательно смотрела на него блестящими темными глазами, как, наверное, смотрела однажды, будучи еще студенткой, завороженная речами о справедливости и нравственных ориентирах. И пусть сам Дилан едва ли даже наполовину соответствовал идеалу, который расписывал тогда на своих лекциях, мисс Остин приложила массу усилий, чтобы стать его воплощением – и успешно. 

Родс знал, какие слова подобрать, чтобы снова склонить ее к сотрудничеству.

***

Чейз мог быть хоть трижды мудаком и четырежды – занозой в заднице, но сейчас его постоянное присутствие рядом, в соседней комнате, радовало Мерритта как никогда в жизни.

За последние пару дней отношения между ними словно бы помолодели лет на двадцать: оба буквально превзошли сами себя, изображая семейную идиллию (с поправкой на фамилию МакКинни, разумеется). Колкие подначки, постоянные споры о том, кто из них в большей степени кусок дерьма, ненавязчивые напоминания о провалах юности, мониторинг слабых мест собеседника и прицельная стрельба по ним язвительными остротами – Мерритт почти скучал по всему этому. Не было сомнений: если бы младший брат заявлял о себе чаще, чем раз в полтора десятилетия, удержаться от попытки перегрызть ему глотку оказалось бы многократно сложнее. Ностальгия примиряла близнецов. В какой-то степени.

Жилищу, предоставленному Чейзу в Нью-Йорке, дабы по возможности изолировать его от «Всадников», оставив при этом под полным контролем, более всего подходило определение «аварийное». Практически квадратный двухэтажный дом на задворках Джамейки радовал своих обитателей регулярными перебоями с электричеством, водоснабжением, канализацией, а также исключительно неблагополучным соседством. Квартира на втором этаже, судя по заколоченным окнам, пыли и паутине, пустовала уже который год. Внизу, если оценивать по фантастическому бардаку и пятнам на обоях - напротив, гостей водилось чересчур много. Чейз брезгливо кривился – насколько мог, с его-то сломанным носом – пенял старшему, словно именно он был во всем виноват, невзирая даже на то, что Мерритт добросовестно разделял с братом любые тяготы скудного быта.

По большому счету, они оба были до крайности неприхотливы и могли благополучно выживать хоть в шалаше, если в том имелась необходимость. Поэтому истиной причиной для скандала, разразившегося наутро после вылазки в «Окту», было не что иное, как скука.

Гордо удалившемуся в свою комнату Чейзу хватило ума не хлопать дверью напоследок: ветхое крашеное дерево от такой встряски могло бы рассыпаться в щепки.

Мерритт был на кухне, когда чьи-то шаги загрохотали по лестнице из частых стальных прутьев, прилегавшей к дому с торца - так, что человека, который одолевал ее, можно было разглядеть почти из любого окна - и заканчивавшейся небольшим, насквозь проржавевшим крыльцом без перил. Нежданный гость прятал лицо в поднятый воротник короткой куртки, но МакКинни узнал его все равно.

\- Пустишь? – спокойно поинтересовался Джек, улыбаясь едва заметно, но с таким усилием, что, казалось, кожа на его скулах вот-вот лопнет, обнажая мимические мышцы.

Секунду или две Мерритт медлил, заранее готовя себя к нелегкой беседе, потом как-то скованно дернул плечом и отступил в сторону, позволяя Уайлдеру пройти в комнату. 

\- Конечно. Залетай, - естественности в его беззаботном голосе было ничуть не больше, чем в улыбке Джека. - Дилан знает, что ты здесь?

\- Я бы предупредил, но он сам исчез куда-то. С утра его не видел.

Сделав несколько уверенных шагов, Уайлдер вдруг застыл, будто оступившись, обернулся резко и порывисто, всколыхнув затхлый, пропахший пылью воздух. Считанные мгновения его лицо отражало нечто, близкое к панике, как у человека, потерянного во времени и пространстве, но Джек очень быстро взял себя в руки. Его внутренняя борьба, какой бы она не была, уже перешла в фазу окончательной капитуляции одной из сторон. Очередная попытка улыбнуться с треском провалилась, а решительная обреченность во взгляде стала еще заметнее.

Сложив руки на груди, Мерритт терпеливо ждал, пока он озвучит причину визита, но мгновения текли в молчании. Уайлдер смотрел на него так, будто впервые видел и одновременно как если бы хотел запомнить навсегда.

\- Что-нибудь случилось?

Джек беззвучно шевельнул губами, замотал головой и лишь со второй попытки смог ответить:

\- Нет, - голос его был странно хриплым, будто сорванный; откашлявшись в кулак, он повторил чуть тверже и громче: - Нет. То есть… Я вообще не о делах поговорить пришел, ты же понимаешь.

МакКинни, разумеется, понимал.

\- Конечно, - охотно подтвердил он вслух. – С таким лицом, как у тебя сейчас, приятель, обычно сообщают, что кто-то умер. Но об этом я бы знал.

Вымученная шутка не разрядила обстановку ни в малейшей степени. Джек вновь растянул губы в усмешке, опустил густые черные ресницы – пушистые, на зависть любой девчонке – словно мысленно убеждал самого себя не кривиться от боли.

\- В каком-то смысле…

Он замолк, не договорив, и траурная тишина повисла в темной и замызганной гостиной еще на добрых пару минут. Торопить собеседника Мерритт по-прежнему не собирался: застыв бессловесным изваянием, изучал пеструю мозаику из недоотодранных всеми предыдущими жильцами обоев на стене напротив и внутренне метался между тревогой и желанием предельно деликатно выставить Уайлдера за дверь, пока не стало совсем скверно.

Не смог остаться однажды – так не мучил бы теперь.

\- Трахни меня, - вдруг, ни с того ни с сего произнес Джек, вновь уставившись в упор и улыбаясь шире. – Пожалуйста. Как захочешь, - МакКинни молча приподнял брови и покачал головой. – Слушай, я же помню… То есть, я почти уверен, что с сексом все было в порядке. Тебе нравилось. Даже если… Это ничего. Я больше ни о чем не попрошу, - с силой закусив нижнюю губу – так, что должны были отпечататься следы зубов – он добавил почти с отчаянием: - Никто ничего не узнает, обещаю. Если в этом все дело, - и не получив ответа, закончил, вроде бы совсем не к месту: - У тебя все равно никого нет сейчас.

\- Что за бред ты несешь? – очень спокойно произнес Мерритт, напряженно вслушиваясь в чужое частое и неритмичное, как после долгого бега, дыхание.

\- Просто я не могу так больше, - понизив голос почти до шепота, признался Уайлдер, и пальцы его дрожали, когда он медленно поднял руки. – Я больше так _не могу._

Если МакКинни рассчитывал когда-нибудь перестать слышать шаги в пустой комнате, ему точно не следовало соглашаться.

В конце концов, не первый день он жил на свете: научился отличать правильные поступки от неправильных – выбирать всегда нужно было те, которые напоминали пытку. Чем больше приходится терпеть, тем больше вероятности, что движение идет по достойному пути.

Увы, на другой чаше весов, против благоразумия, была его привычка пускать все к черту, если дело касалось особенных, важных для Мерритта людей.

Подавшись вперед, Джек прижался к нему всем телом, обхватив ладонями скулы, притянул к себе для поцелуя, и в целом его облике явственно угадывалась безудержная потребность, нечто вроде тактильного голода, отодвигавшая на задний план практически всю его личность, гордость, цели и ценности. И МакКинни знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать наверняка: ничего мимолетного, сиюминутного, преходящего – одним словом, того, что сознательный человек вполне может держать под контролем рассудка – в этой потребности не было.

Когда предлагают вспомнить без последствий удачный сексуальный эпизод из прошлого, это не должно звучать как декларация рабского подчинения, простирание ниц и признание полной своей ничтожности.

Разорвав яростный, практически односторонний поцелуй, Уайлдер принялся стягивать с плеч куртку, торопясь и путаясь в рукавах, и в какой-то момент Мерритт осторожно перехватил его правую кисть, мягко привлек к себе за талию и буквально одним движением от ворота вниз, вдоль молнии, решил нерешаемую проблему. Поцеловал сам, бережно и неглубоко, слегка наклонившись, прижался губами к чужой шее раз, другой. Не столько даже действительно лаская, сколько просто пытаясь успокоить.

МакКинни не помнил Джека таким. Он никогда таким и не был: безнадежно отчаявшимся и упорным до безумия.

В эту самую секунду Мерритт впервые осознал, что где-то в своих предыдущих рассуждениях допустил ошибку - фатальную, перевернувшую все с ног на голову.

Благими намерениями, как известно, вымощена дорога в Ад.

Джек Уайлдер, который должен был _всегда_ быть счастлив, которого, бесконечно юного и жизнерадостного, вообще не могло затронуть крушение чего-то настолько эфемерного и бессмысленного, как чертова «дружба с привилегиями», просил _трахнуть его_ («как захочешь» - звенело в ушах похоронным колоколом). Словно для самого МакКинни это было все равно, что больную собаку усыпить из жалости.

Из жалости, ага.

Человек, который должен был быть счастлив.

Какую-то часть последней фразы Мерритт, видимо, случайно произнес вслух, пока они преодолевали пятнадцать футов до его комнаты, потому что Джек вдруг, отстранившись, невесело хмыкнул и вновь закусил губу.

\- Я _был_ счастлив, - очень тихо, просто и искренне признался он, коротко дернув плечами и, не давая возможности добавить что-нибудь еще, сгреб в горсти фланелевую рубашку на груди МакКинни и резко дернул в стороны, разорвав стройный ряд пуговиц.

Мерритт вспомнил о Чейзе, который по-прежнему находился совсем рядом, отделенный от них одной лишь тонкой, почти картонной стеной. Вспомнил и тут же забыл. 

Не до него стало.

От собственной одежды Уайлдер избавлялся резкими, судорожными движениями, шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда пришлось отступить на полшага, чтобы стащить через голову пуловер. Прижимался и терся всем телом, словно тех плавных, бережных прикосновений, которые он получал в ответ, было совершенно недостаточно. Мерритт оглаживал широкими ладонями его спину и плечи, очерчивал углы выступавших под кожей лопаток, водил по флангам обнаженного живота, заставляя рельефный пресс рефлекторно сокращаться. Джек что-то очень тихо шептал в коротких перерывах между поцелуями, но МакКинни его практически не слышал, выцепил из общего потока лишь одну фразу: «Ты не пожалеешь».

Жалеть о сделанном Мерритт не привык в принципе – иначе бы, пожалуй, весь остаток его жизни прошел в сплошных тягостных размышлениях.

Вот только теперь, глядя в лихорадочно блестевшие глаза напротив, получалось думать только о том, как же так вышло, что желая поступить благородно и честно, он чудовищно искалечил того самого человека, которого отчаянно хотел от всего уберечь.

Безнадежная, глухая тоска, горечь, глубоко загнанная обида и ярость – Уайлдер может и попытался бы удержать это при себе и дальше, но _действительно_ не мог. 

Он был уже полностью обнажен, когда, кое-как устроившись на узком, неудобном диване, наклонился над пахом МакКинни. Опираясь на прямую руку, не колеблясь ни секунды, расстегнул ширинку, действуя сосредоточенно и быстро, точно опасался, что Мерритт в любой момент может передумать и оттолкнуть его. Четко контурированные мышцы спины плавно задвигались под кожей, когда Джек опустился еще ниже, провел языком от основания до головки, обхватил губами и, помогая себе свободной ладонью, принялся ритмично скользить вверх-вниз, впуская до самого горла.

Разум МакКинни сделался восхитительно пуст. Огладив узкую напряженную поясницу, словно заново привыкая к ощущению гладкой, упругой теплоты под пальцами, он слегка нажал на мышцы промежности, машинально отметив, как податливо раскрывается растянутый сфинктер (Уайлдер, очевидно, не кривил душой, утверждая, что пришел не беседы ради). Джек застонал, тихо, гортанно, пытаясь двинуться одновременно вперед и вниз и назад, насадиться на чужие пальцы. В определенный момент Мерритт вдруг осознал, что теперь сам говорит ему что-то бессвязное, но, наверное, ласковое. 

Отдавался Уайлдер самозабвенно, весь, без остатка, как если бы это был первый и последний секс в его жизни. Даже в тот период их отношений, когда из недели в неделю, из месяца в месяц ничего не менялось и они существовали вдвоем, будто Робинзон и Пятница, в очередном арендованном медвежьем углу, было так. Может, поэтому МакКинни и принял когда-то с легкостью единственную в своей жизни однополую связь, без намека на кризисы самоопределения и всякие прочие кризисы: трудно испытывать неудовлетворенность, когда тебя так неистово пытаются удивить и осчастливить. Всегда ли Джек вел себя подобным образом в постели или только с ним – этого Мерритт не знал и никогда не стремился выяснить.

Умение сохранять холодную голову при любых обстоятельствах позволяло МакКинни получать от интимной близости не только физическое, но и чисто эстетическое удовольствие. Аккуратно отстранив Уайлдера, заставив его выпрямить руки и еще сильнее прогнуться в пояснице, продолжая растягивать пальцами, он спросил, с трудом узнавая собственный низкий и хриплый голос:

\- Сам-то чего хочешь?

Джек медленно, напоказ облизнул припухшие, покрасневшие губы, глядя в ответ совершенно безумными, мутными от желания глазами. Дыхание его сделалось совсем тихим, но осталось частым и неритмичным. Под кожей грудной клетки, казалось, не было ничего, кроме мускулов, сухожилий и ребер, все линии обозначились резче, чем Мерритт помнил. Сжав свободную руку на чужом плече, большим пальцем потерев выступающий шейный позвонок, он ощутил жжение в ладони, как если бы Уайлдер горел изнутри от лихорадки.

Вновь потянув на себя, МакКинни устроил его верхом на собственных бедрах спиной к груди, опять прижался губами к шее, и Джек покорно откинулся назад, выгнувшись луком.

\- Есть у тебя?..

\- Есть, - шепотом отозвался Уайлдер, пустым взглядом скользя по трещинам в потолочной краске, тяжело сглотнул, дернув кадыком, и добавил: - Все есть. Но я хочу так. Хочу сейчас. Не могу, Мерритт. Пожалуйста.

Он многое был в состоянии вытерпеть: о чем-то МакКинни знал, о чем-то лишь смутно догадывался и давно уже разглядел в Джеке человека, который гнется, но не ломается. До определенного предела, разумеется.

До предела, который, судя по всему, остался далеко позади.

Тесный, гладкий, обжигающе-горячий, Уайлдер застонал тихо и сдавленно, когда Мерритт, поколебавшись немного, все же исполнил его просьбу. Буквально на пару мгновений веки его смежились, точеные черты лица исказились от безумной смеси боли с чувственным экстазом. МакКинни шептал ему в самое ухо «тише, тише», удерживая за бедра и не позволяя двигаться.

\- Черт, парень, ты же завтра ходить не сможешь.

\- Я хочу, - упрямо повторил Джек, открывая глаза, темные и влажные, замершие, как у слепого. – Я так тебя…

Он все же умудрился податься назад и вниз, разом насаживаясь до конца, и волна тяжелого, тягучего удовольствия толкнула Мерритта в солнечное сплетение, резко оборвав дыхание.

Даже если впереди его не ждало совсем ничего, ни хорошего, ни плохого – одна пустота – может быть, даже очень может быть, только этот миг всего стоил.

Двигаясь вместе, грудь к спине, кожа к коже, окончательно потеряв счет и времени, и прикосновениям, они словно бы перетекали друг в друга, как символ Инь-ян, как лента Мебиуса – не разобрать, где заканчивается одна грань и начинается другая. Когда позже МакКинни уложил их обоих на диван, согнув Джека почти пополам, Уайлдер уже улыбался, светло и солнечно, гладил ладонями его скулы и беспорядочно шептал «да, да».

А еще позже, много позже, он сказал:

\- Я почему-то думал раньше, что это важно – уважение. Взаимность. Но по большому счету нет, я смогу с этим жить. Правда, - устроив голову на груди Мерритта, он размеренно и глубоко дышал и, кажется, был на полпути к тому, чтобы отключиться от усталости. – Просто… я бы хотел как раньше, понимаешь? Мы бы могли… Мы ведь друзья или что-то вроде. Пока тебе не надоест или пока ты не встретишь кого-то…

\- Я сделаю вид, что ничего этого не слышал, - глухо отозвался МакКинни. – Не знаю, приятель, где ты такого набрался, только будет немного иначе. Как и должно быть. Ты перебесишься и вернешься к нашей малышке Луле. Она, кстати, все простит, уж тут можешь мне поверить. 

Слегка приподнявшись на одной руке, Джек медленно покачал головой.

\- Жаль, что мне, наверное, времени не хватит, - после короткой паузы посетовал Мерритт, цепко и неотрывно изучая взглядом его лицо.

\- Времени?

\- Ага, точно. Объяснить, насколько ты ошибаешься.

А еще час или полтора спустя МакКинни целовал его в ванной, прижимая к холодной кафельной плитке.

***

\- Мне надо было догадаться еще тогда, когда с тобой в первый раз возникли проблемы, - проникновенно, с драматическим сожалением произнес Чейз, откладывая в сторону несвежую газету. – В конце концов, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

Замерший в дверном проеме Джек, в джинсах, босиком и с обнаженной грудью, нахмурился и с усилием потер ноющую шею.

\- М-м-м, что?

\- Понятия не имею, почему так происходит, но все пассии Мердведя словно бы вылезли из одной кунсткамеры. Раньше, правда, были только девочки. Наверное, с возрастом братишка стал слеповат и попросту перепутал, - голос младшего из близнецов буквально сочился ядом, но Уайлдер все еще был склонен это игнорировать. – Как-то, еще учась в старшей школе, я увел у него подружку. То есть, как «увел»: Мердведь молча пускал на нее слюни, не решаясь подойти – и вуаля! Нашелся тот, кто решился. Увы, девица оказалась набитой дурой, к тому же, довольно страшненькой при ближайшем рассмотрении. А вот отделаться потом от нее оказалось не так-то просто. И, можешь себе представить, этот козел даже не поблагодарил меня!

Джек молча смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения, но Чейз, очевидно, уже сказал все, что собирался. Помятый, с распухшим, кое-как зафиксированным носом, белозубой улыбкой, с газетой и чашкой ароматного кофе в руках, в окружении потертой мебели и обшарпанных стен, он являл собой поистине странное и противоречивое зрелище. И отчего-то, вопреки всему, был вполне искренне доволен жизнью, что уже само по себе внушало тревогу, учитывая, насколько ненадежным и коварным союзником Чейз оставался.

\- В качестве будущего зятя, Джеки, ты мне не нравишься.

\- Пошел ты, - почти беззлобно отозвался Уайлдер, обходя диван и двигаясь в сторону кухни.

МакКинни-младший с вежливым интересом пересчитал про себя темные пятна на его шее и плечах.

\- Здесь очень тонкие стены, - доброжелательно сообщил он в пространство, все же заставив Джека остановиться на полпути и развернуться. – Хорошая слышимость. Никакой частной жизни, конечно, зато и равнодушных нет. Все на виду, все живут дружно и все такое прочее.

\- И?

\- Тебя в детстве не учили элементарному уважению к окружающим? Нет? Я так и думал.

\- Слушай, - сложив руки на груди, Уайлдер скептически хмыкнул. – А тебе вообще есть дело до того, что происходит с твоим братом? Что-то не похоже. Сколько там лет прошло с вашей последней встречи? Десять? А с момента, когда ты предложил выкинуть нас всех за борт самолета?

\- Я все-таки ближайший родственник, - прищелкнув языком, напомнил ему Чейз. – Хотя ты прав. Мне абсолютно точно нет никакого дела.

\- Я учту. На свадьбе брошу букет в твою сторону.

Когда его широкая спина скрылась за поворотом короткого коридора, МакКинни перевел задумчивый взгляд на дверь комнаты брата, усмехнулся, сведя к переносице прямые густые брови, и покачал головой.


	9. Гомункул

_Выплавили из стали, а сердце вложили из шелка, внутрь зашили булавку и оживили током. Вышел гомункул на славу, работал с толком, пока не раскрылась булавка и в шелк не впилась иголка._  
_И вот теперь, неисправный, кому ты сдался? Хрупок металл, выходит, ведь ты сломался. Да, так бывает. Печь для тебя готова – смело ступай вперед, переплавим снова._  
_Руки из плоти могли бы металл согреть, взгляд Ее глаз заставляет огнем гореть…_  
_Только на что Ей гомункул с булавкой в сердце?_  
_Пальцы из стали в груди открывают дверцу._

***

Если бы Оуэн планировал этот разговор заранее, он бы в конце концов попросту не решился. Тянул бы, пока не вышли все сроки, постоянно откладывая на завтра, на послезавтра, на понедельник – и так до дурной бесконечности. Смутно надеялся бы, что однажды ситуация как-нибудь сама образуется. По мановению волшебной палочки, не иначе.

У Кейса отлично получалось приказывать лишь тем, кто напрямую от него зависел и при этом не мог разглядеть за внешним лоском глубокую ущербность, слабость и уязвимость. Таких, что удивительно, всегда находилось довольно много. В компании Оуэн пользовался непререкаемым авторитетом: вымуштрованный персонал перечить ослепительному гению-плейбою-миллионеру не смел. Прямо от стеклянных дверей на цоколе за ним неотступно следовала маленькая свита из ассистентов, референтов и топ-менеджеров, готовых исполнить любой каприз, даже самый безумный. Выражение беспрекословной, тупой преданности на их лицах порой раздражало, но и льстило, конечно, не без этого.

А потом тихий и незаметный Уолтер Мэбри оставался с ним один на один в роскошном кабинете, и король обращался пешкой.

\- Могу я выбраться в город? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался Кейс, когда на исход пошла пятая неделя затворничества.

К середине апреля он начал считать дни. Пока не рисовал мелом палочки на голой стене, но только лишь потому, что не смог найти мела. Время в бункере тянулось невыносимо медленно, как в зачарованной петле, и с каждой потерянной впустую минутой грань безумия становилась все ближе. Оуэн пока еще мог осознавать абсурдность своего положения, но радости это ему, разумеется, не приносило: он был здесь пленником в гораздо большей степени, чем Таддеуш Брэдли - при том, что именно из его кармана была оплачена каждая банка треклятых пресных консервов и каждый паршивый латинос, подвязавшийся батрачить на Уолтера.

\- Боюсь, что нет, мой друг, - скорбно изогнув брови, покачал головой Мэбри, на несколько мгновений оторвавшись от созерцания сырого потолка. – Ты нужен мне здесь.

\- _Зачем_ , черт побери?

Длительное бездействие сказывалось на терпении Кейса не лучшим образом. Наемники бы, пожалуй, вовсе давно взбунтовались, но для них Уолтер занятия исправно находил. Едва лишь Оуэн научился более-менее отличать одно смуглое скуластое лицо от другого, как понял, что ребята в бункере периодически менялись: уходили группами примерно по полдюжины, а вместо них возвращались уже совсем другие люди. Общее число голов практически всегда оставалось стабильным, поэтому выходило, что аргентинцы как бы заключали контракт на определенный срок.

От природы не будучи идиотом, в определенный момент Кейс, естественно, задумался о том неизвестном «третьем лице», которое снабжало их всем необходимым. Следом закономерно пришла мысль о ненадежности лесного убежища, ведь, вопреки словам Мэбри, о его расположении знали по меньшей мере два десятка местных, чья вахта в бункере уже закончилась. И еще _кто-то_.

\- Ждать осталось совсем недолго, - игнорируя вопрос, заметил Уолтер, опуская веки и растягивая губы в улыбке, мечтательной и жуткой. – Тянуть дольше они просто не смогут, так или иначе заявят о себе, пытаясь выманить нас отсюда. Брэдли нужен им, я в этом уверен. И я никогда не ошибаюсь. Исключено.

\- Ты о «Всадниках»? – после минутной паузы с нажимом уточнил Оуэн, немигающим взглядом очерчивая его профиль.

\- И о них тоже. Да.

Положа руку на сердце, Кейс никогда по-настоящему не понимал, что творилось в этой гениальной и одновременно безумной голове, и отчасти мистическая власть Мэбри над его словами и поступками держалась именно на непонимании. На суеверном ужасе перед неизвестностью, который пронизывал их отношения насквозь, с каждым годом лишь нарастая.

Теперь Оуэн отчетливо видел: Уолтер утратил ко «Всадникам» всякий интерес, сместил их с позиции основной цели в группу побочных, второстепенных задач. Это полностью шло вразрез с условиями их договора.

И вразрез с логикой – ведь именно чертова пятерка фокусников де-факто лишила Мэбри всего и, вдобавок, отправила за решетку.

\- Я вижу, ты так и не понял, - словно прочитав мысли Кейса, Уолтер вдруг повернул голову, и на его бескровном лице мелькнуло нечто вроде сожаления. – Все думаешь, что стоит тратить время на простых солдат, когда есть возможность разобраться с главнокомандующим. «Всадники» - это только идея, - пожав плечами, Мэбри расцепил сложенные на груди руки и медленно приблизился, подошел почти вплотную, отчего их разница в росте стала еще более очевидной. – Как и любая идея, она будет жить, даже если расправиться с некоторыми ее носителями. До тех пор пока существует «Око», оно всегда может собрать новых «Всадников» - и история опять повторится. Нет-нет-нет, так не пойдет.

\- Ты мне обещал, - напомнил Оуэн, внутренне холодея.

\- Ты тоже много чего обещал, мой друг, - понизив голос почти до шепота, ласково пропел Уолтер, поглаживая его сведенные судорогой плечи.

«Хотя за свою жизнь я много чего обещал, имея в виду совсем другое. Но что именно?»

Мэбри мог позволить себе не думать о «Всадниках» - он их не боялся.

\- С меня довольно.

Поначалу Кейс даже не узнал собственный голос – настолько неправдоподобным и жалким ему самому показался этот протест. Однако волна негодования, поднявшаяся из сокровенных глубин души, вопреки обыкновению, не утихла тут же, сменившись апатией и полным принятием чужой воли. Глядя куда-то вниз и вбок, бессознательно избегая прямого зрительного контакта, Оуэн повторил чуть громче и тверже:

\- С меня довольно. Хватит, - и качнулся назад, разрывая прикосновение.

\- О, вот как? – Мэбри отчего-то совершенно не выглядел удивленным, хотя это был едва ли не первый эпизод открытого несогласия за все время их знакомства. – Выходит, вы поговорили. Восхитительно! А я уже было решил, что Брэдли оставил эту идею.

Его большие яркие глаза на мгновение будто вспыхнули. Тоже отступив на шаг, Уолтер слегка склонил голову на бок и уставился на собеседника со странной смесью восхищения и неприязни. У Кейса даже создалось впечатление, что оба этих чувства были направлены не на него, а на кого-то постороннего, словно Оуэн, являясь неодушевленным предметом, всего лишь воплощал в себе величие своего создателя.

В этот момент он как никогда искренне желал бы отмотать время назад, вновь пережить день, когда приехал за Мэбри в Нью-Джерси. Ему ведь ничего не стоило развернуть машину, не доезжая до Форт-Дикс, отпустить прошлое и попытаться начать все заново. Кейс много лет жил со страхом бок о бок - примирился бы как-нибудь и с новыми кошмарами. Он по-прежнему мог позволить себе хорошего психотерапевта.

\- Это зашло слишком далеко. Ты же вконец с катушек съехал! – сорвавшись на крик, Оуэн беспомощно взмахнул руками. – Мы сидим здесь полтора гребаных месяца в ожидании неизвестно чего! Наняли кучу охраны, чтобы стеречь одного никому не нужного старика… Слышишь? Не-нуж-но-го. Я обратился к тебе ради шоу. Ради уничтожения _веры_ во «Всадников». Тебе удалось провернуть это в «Окте», и всего лишь нужно было закрепить успех!

Уолтер слушал его молча, не двигаясь, не моргая и, кажется, даже не дыша.

В душной комнатке словно стало на пару градусов холоднее, и в своей статичности и бледности он больше напоминал мраморную скульптуру, чем живого человека, но Кейс тем не менее продолжал кричать. Теперь он уже попросту не мог остановиться: напряжение, копившееся в нем не жалкие полтора месяца, а долгие годы, прорвалось наружу, вскрылось, как огромный карбункул. Слабое изначально и старательно подавляемое извне, оно, будто снежный ком, собиралось по крупинкам. 

Каждое не озвученное вовремя «нет» звенело в голове Оуэна, как маленький колокольчик. И так много было этих «нет», что в совокупности получался оглушительный гул, за которым он даже сам себя не слышал.

И лишь когда Кейс в сердцах бросил, что уже через сутки будет в Асунсьоне [1] и черта с два его что-нибудь удержит в стенах этой прогнившей насквозь железобетонной землянки еще хоть на час, Уолтер вдруг с неожиданной силой толкнул его в грудь, разом выбив воздух из легких и оборвав тираду на полуслове.

\- Крыса бежит, - механическим голосом заключил он, в один шаг сокращая образовавшееся между ними расстояние и цепко хватая Оуэна за подбородок. – Снова. Как предсказуемо, в самом деле.

Жесткие пальцы скользнули по короткой щетине, обвели контур нижней челюсти, с силой надавили на виски, вынуждая Кейса застыть в нелепом полусогнутом положении. Еще немного сблизив их лица, Мэбри произнес ему в самые губы нежно и почти влюбленно:

\- Да я тебя скорее убью, чем позволю предать меня сейчас.

Оуэн смотрел на него и верил безоговорочно: убьет. 

Таков был бы самый закономерный финал их взаимоотношений, и, наверное, подсознательно Кейс давно это понял и даже принял. Уолтер принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые оскверняют все, к чему прикасаются, но с особым рвением – самое для себя дорогое, только лишь оттого, что не могут иначе.

В своем роде, Мэбри был достоин жалости, хотя едва ли смирился бы с ней – болезненная гордость не позволяла.

Привыкнув брать силой даже то, что готовы были отдать добровольно, он нашел в Оуэне, не умевшем отдавать в принципе, идеальный для себя противовес. И получив абсолютно все, однажды должен был задуматься о последней жертве.

Это могло случиться много раньше, если бы Кейс, отчаявшись, не попытался избавиться от него, повлияв на совет директоров. Теперь, когда за плечами Уолтера было тайное правление в Макао, жестокое и беспощадное, и рядом не осталось никого, способного как-то изменить естественный ход вещей, Оуэн мог продолжать отсчитывать дни с полным осознанием близости развязки.

Сильные руки плетьми висели вдоль тела, пока Мэбри целовал его грубо и властно. А когда, отпустив скулы, Уолтер ударил в солнечное сплетение, Кейс даже не дернулся – беззвучно сполз на грязный пол, вновь задохнувшись.

\- Я бы подарил тебе весь мир, - гулкое эхо, отражаясь от голых стен, придавало каждому слову веса и значимости. – Но ты такой урод, что даже этого не оценишь.

Минуты сплетались в часы мучительно и тоскливо. Вчерашний пленник наблюдал за своими похитителями, посмеиваясь и качая головой.

***

Снаружи дом выглядел пустым и давно заброшенным, хранил абсолютное безмолвие, слепо уставившись в ночь темными квадратными окнами. Стараясь как можно тише ступать по садовой дорожке из гравийного щебня, Дилан испытал неясное чувство тревоги. Не дойдя всего-навсего тридцать футов до передней двери, он, повинуясь какому-то безотчетному порыву, свернул на чахлый газон, обогнул дом с восточной стороны, пригибаясь, чтобы миновать окна, и добравшись до хода на кухню, замер, прижавшись спиной к стене и напряженно вслушиваясь.

Отчаянно не хватало привычной тяжести оружия в руке, но Родс попросту не мог взять его на встречу с шефом Остин.

Четверть часа спустя от тишины уже звенело в ушах.

Маленькая кухня, некогда уютная и ухоженная, хранила множество призраков своих прошлых хозяев, но и только. Воображаемая группа захвата истаяла в воздухе, оставив после себя легкую слабость во всем теле и желание умыть лицо ледяной водой. По неосторожности задев бедром угол стола, Дилан поморщился и с усилием потер лоб ладонью, пытаясь окончательно избавиться от нервного возбуждения.

Хотелось убедиться, что со «Всадниками» все в порядке и проспать беспробудно хотя бы пару недель.

Гостиная, перегруженная ветхой мебелью, поначалу тоже показалась Родсу необитаемой. И потому, краем глаза заметив, как шевелится, выпрямляясь, на диване что-то темное и длинное, бесформенное, как чернильная клякса, он непроизвольно дернулся и резко отступил на шаг, хватая с деревянной тумбы первое, что попалось под руку, и выставляя перед собой в защитном жесте.

\- О, ты вернулся, - чуть севшим голосом заметил Дэнни, опустив на пол завернутые в плед ноги. – Отлично. Может, расскажешь, где тебя, черт возьми, носило весь день и почему нельзя было хотя бы преду… - он запнулся на полуслове, оглядывая Дилана с ног до головы; даже привыкнув к темноте, Атлас часто моргал и щурился; выражение его угловатого лица сменилось на искренне удивление. – Что это с тобой?

\- Все в порядке, - на выдохе произнес Дилан, вновь расслабляя плечи и возвращая на плоскость тумбы старую одежную щетку.

Слегка опустив голову, Дэнни поерзал на месте, сжал тонкими бледными пальцами шерстяную ткань на коленях и только после этого неуверенно кивнул, принимая ответ. Очевидно, до появления Родса он успел довольно крепко задремать – может, ждал его и решил так скоротать время, может, просто на ночлег здесь устроился, забраковав три маленькие спальни на втором этаже – но бодрость и ясность мышления обретал стремительно.

\- Мы можем поговорить? – полуутвердительно произнес он, резко вскидывая подбородок.

Положа руку на сердце, Дилан не был готов с ним говорить – особенно теперь, в своем совершенно разбитом состоянии. Когда почти сутки назад они целовались в этой же самой гостиной, Атлас ни о чем не стал его спрашивать. На какую-то долю секунды Родсу даже показалось, что он все понял: и про давнюю привязанность, тлевшую в груди за отсутствием возможности гореть, и про жертвенность, которую они понимали по-разному – Дэнни видел поступки за гранью здравого смысла, восхищался и боялся, Дилан же смотрел на вещи значительно проще. И потому, отстранившись в конце концов и услышав уже в дверях тихое «спасибо», даже почти не удивился.

А ведь было, чему.

В который раз уже он подумал о том, что с ними всеми стало.

\- Не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время.

Атлас замотал головой, отметая нелепую отговорку, и одним движением поднялся на ноги, сразу оказавшись как-то очень – слишком – близко. Лишь огромным усилием воли Родс удержал себя от того, чтобы снова отступить.

В определенном смысле, Дэнни был прав, настаивая. В жизни Дилана время всегда было неподходящим.

\- Кстати об этом. Мне не очень нравится, что ты выглядишь так, будто впадешь в кому с минуты на минуту.

\- Не преувеличивай, - мягко парировал Родс, обходя его по широкой дуге, чтобы добраться до лестницы и все-таки перенести нежелательную беседу на потом.

\- Я не знаю, что мне делать.

Простота и искренность этой фразы, момент, в который она была произнесена, самым парадоксальным образом искажали смысл: Атлас выглядел как человек, который совершенно точно определился со своим решением. Оттенок неуверенности также выглядел естественно, но неуверенность эта, по большому счету, уже ни на что не влияла.

Остановившись, Дилан повернулся к нему всем корпусом и сложил руки на груди.

\- Ты о чем?

Вместо ответа Дэнни шагнул следом, отпустил плед, в который был замотан до груди, и плотная ткань с шорохом сползла на пол, оставив Атласа в одном белье. Зябко передернув плечами под чужим взглядом, он глубоко вздохнул и слова смог подобрать далеко не сразу:

\- Могу я… Нормально, если… Ты ведь этого хочешь?

Абсолютно точно то, к чему они пришли, не было нормальным.

Где-то между ребер, за грудиной, ныло обожженное и измученное сердце, вынужденно сокращаясь быстрее, с обреченной силой пускало в ход все резервы, разгоняя кровь по сосудам. И Дилан должен был успокоить его, заставить вновь биться ровно, должен был снова сказать, что не время, развернуться и все-таки уйти. Какая бы муха не укусила Атласа, он успокоился бы к утру.

Потому что Родс любил его, а значит должен был оберегать – от собственной глупости в том числе. Когда-нибудь до Дэнни дошло бы, что желание искупить грехи – скверный повод для сексуальной близости.

Проблема все еще была в том, что Дилан любил его.

Во время поцелуя Атлас почему-то закрывал глаза, как девушка, опускал веки с короткими прямыми ресницами и сразу расслаблялся, вовлекаясь в процесс полностью. Мягко, ненапористо прижимая его к себе за талию, Родс чувствовал под пальцами зарождающуюся внутреннюю дрожь, как если бы Дэнни замерзал, и невольно пытался обнять крепче, поделиться теплом. Атлас, со своей стороны, не сдерживался совершенно: терся всем телом, отчаянно цеплялся за плечи и, кажется, потихоньку тянул Дилана куда-то в сторону дивана. Темнота, разбавляемая лишь тусклым светом фонарей за окном, полностью устраивала обоих.

Изучая на ощупь чужую тонкую спину, Родс представлял, как отстранится, развернется на пятках и выйдет. На улицу, в соседнюю комнату, прямо в руки федералов - совершенно неважно. А Дэнни, оставленный в одиночестве, практически полностью обнаженный и растерянный, будет до конца жизни спрашивать себя, что именно сделал не так.

Дилан любил его - давно и безнадежно, яростно и нежно, преданно и беззаветно. И теперь, заключенный в темницу из непростых обстоятельств, слишком устал, чтобы бороться еще и с этим.

\- Сейчас я должен спросить, был ли у тебя когда-нибудь секс с мужчиной, - хриплым полушепотом поинтересовался Родс, когда до дивана, узкого для двоих и скрипучего, они все-таки добрались. – Но, в принципе, и так догадываюсь, что нет.

\- У меня был анальный секс с девушкой – это считается? – почти без иронии отозвался Атлас, незамедлительно обхватывая партнера ногами за поясницу. – И да, я готовился, если ты об этом хотел узнать.

О чем Дилан по-настоящему хотел бы узнать – пожалеет ли он утром. 

Лула и Джек должны были отдыхать наверху, поэтому стоило вести себя тихо. Кто-то из них мог спуститься в гостиную в любой момент, а значит не стоило растягивать удовольствие. И лестницу на второй этаж стоило слушать – вдруг скрипнет половица под чужими шагам? Родс и без того не чувствовал уверенности в завтрашнем дне, а появление кого-то из ребят добавило бы дополнительных баллов к общей неловкости. Много дополнительных баллов.

Вот только он не хотел так. Не с человеком, которого _слишком_ любил.

Но приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было доступно. 

\- Для полной ясности, - четко выговаривая каждое слово, произнес вдруг Атлас, и его глаза блеснули в темноте почти яростно. – Я никогда никого не заставлял со мной спать. Никогда. Все, с кем я был, этого хотели. Да, в старшей школе у меня были проблемы, но… Но это сейчас неважно. Я к тому веду, что… Ты ведь этого хочешь, правда?

От резкого контраста между категоричным началом его речи и неуверенным, почти робким вопросом в конце Дилан слегка опешил.

\- Хочу, - почти неосознанно, но совершенно искренне ответил он.

\- Здорово, - коротко дернув прямыми бровями, Дэнни сверкнул улыбкой и снова полез целоваться.

***

Впервые с мистером Уорреном Манзони [2] Аллен встретился в рамках благотворительного вечера. Полноценным знакомством это едва ли могло считаться: Скотт-Фрэнк просто обратил внимание на улыбчивого молодого мужчину с невыразительными темными глазами, который, судя по скучающей гримасе и попыткам держаться в самой гуще толпы, изрядно тяготился своим пребыванием в высшем лондонском обществе. В фуршете он практически не участвовал, случайные беседы поддерживал неохотно и так старательно претворял в жизнь образ избалованного наследника сиятельного пэра, что в какой-то момент Аллен засомневался в его подлинности.

Примерно год спустя мистер Манзони предстал перед ним уже в своей настоящей ипостаси - человеком, который мог достать что угодно и кого угодно, живого или мертвого. И вопрос всегда упирался только в цену.

Сын доносчика-мафиозо, попавшего под программу защиты свидетелей, он сменил за свою жизнь больше сотни городов и тысячи имен и гордился возможностью существовать теперь под настоящим, полученным от рождения. Гарантом неприкосновенности Манзони всегда была его незаменимость. От самых примитивных атрибутов силы он, впрочем, тоже не отказывался. Буэнос-Айрес был для Уоррена домом уже почти десять лет и принадлежал ему, пожалуй, в большей степени, чем кому-либо другому.

Аллен отправлялся на заранее оговоренную встречу в самом сердце Реколеты [3] с полным представлением о том, что собирается положить руку в пасть льву.

\- Это место – единственное в наших краях, где подают сносное ризотто, - сдержанно отрекомендовал Манзони «La Pecora Nera», один из самых фешенебельных ресторанов высокой кухни во всей Аргентине. – А вот мясо, увы, склонны пережаривать.

Соревнование по предупредительности Скотт-Фрэнк ему проиграл: явившись за четверть часа до условленного срока, обнаружил, что Уоррен уже ждет его, заняв столик в самом центре небольшого уютного зала, отделанного темным деревом, и с задумчивым видом вертит в руках высокий бокал с красным сухим вином.

\- Благодарю Вас, я это учту.

\- Отец всегда говорил мне, что нельзя забывать о своих корнях, - мягко улыбнувшись, мистер Манзони взялся за приборы, и Аллен почти непроизвольно отметил, что с ножом в руке, даже самым обыкновенным, столовым, он смотрелся весьма органично. – Честно признаться, я не слишком люблю обсуждать дела за едой, но, очевидно, мы с Вами оба - крайне занятые люди.

\- Да, это бесспорно так.

Обыскивать на входе на предмет оружия Скотт-Фрэнка не стали услужливый администратор ресторана встретил его у самых дубовых дверей и, спросив только имя, сразу же провел в зал. В теплом приглушенном свете помещение выглядело еще более привлекательным, позолоченные рамы зеркал и масляных пейзажей в сочетании с массивными люстрами и бархатными шторами создавали атмосферу классической роскоши. Примерно половина столиков пустовала, остальные были заняты сплошь мужчинами разного возраста и национальности, местных и европейцев поровну.

Отворот пиджака Аллена скрывал чувствительный микрофон чуть меньше сантиметра в диаметре, закрепленный таким образом, что обнаружить его было бы проблематично даже при тщательном досмотре. От наушника, хоть и такого же маленького и незаметного, Скотт-Фрэнк отказался. Переговоры предстояли непростые, и чужие комментарии попросту сбивали бы с мысли в самый ответственный момент, так что связь со «Всадниками» решено было оставить односторонней. Его слышали, но не могли направлять.

\- Мне бы хотелось обсудить одного человека, который недавно обращался к Вам за помощью.

\- Какая… нелепая просьба, - качнув головой, бесцветно отметил Уоррен, не поднимая глаз от тарелки. – Судите сами: если человек обращается ко мне за помощью, он, конечно, рассчитывает, что я буду с ним вежлив и деликатен. С моей стороны было бы жестоко предать его доверие, выдав информацию, которую он хотел бы оставить конфиденциальной.

\- И все же, полагаю, мы сможем договориться.

Официант, крепко сбитый, но гибкий и невероятно грациозный аргентинец, возникнув будто прямо из воздуха, поставил перед Алленом плоское блюдо с чем-то, очевидно, включавшим в себя рис, мясо, пряную зелень и невероятное количество соуса. Еще одно блюдо под непрозрачной полусферической крышкой осталось на винном столике.

\- Я взял на себя смелость угостить Вас на свой вкус, - как ни в чем не бывало прокомментировал Манзони, улыбаясь одними губами. – Что же касается Вашего предложения, это абсолютно исключено. Репутация, мой друг, не тот товар, которым следует свободно торговать. Впрочем, как и доверие клиентов. Слишком легко утрачивается.

Не изменившись в лице, Аллен чуть подался вперед, обхватил пальцами длинную ножку хрустального бокала, но к содержимому так и не прикоснулся. Молчание воцарилось над столиком на добрых две минуты: Уоррен с самым независимым видом трапезничал, словно бы потеряв к беседе всякий интерес, а Скотт-Фрэнк, замерев в задумчивости, готовился продолжить словесную дуэль.

Он не мог не заметить: для человека, державшего в мыслях решительный отказ, Манзони слишком много и слишком пространно говорил.

– В начале весны к Вам обратился некто Уолтер Мэбри, - слегка понизив голос, обозначил Аллен, сразу же вынудив оппонента прекратить прием пищи. – Одиозная личность. Бывший сопрезидент одной из крупнейших медиакорпораций в этой части света, бывший владелец империи казино в Южном Китае, бывший мертвец, бывший заключенный… Думаю, мне нет нужды напоминать, о чем именно он просил, - сделав небольшую паузу, Скотт-Фрэнк в упор посмотрел на Уоррена, надеясь поймать его взгляд, но Манзони с самым отстраненным видом по-прежнему изучал содержимое собственной тарелки. – Гораздо больше меня интересует, что именно Уолтер предложил Вам взамен. Ведь почти наверняка речь шла не о деньгах.

\- Смелая догадка.

Уоррен все еще не выглядел заинтересованным. Среднего роста, склонный к полноте, с округлым, не слишком мужественным лицом, своей плавной, «тягучей» жестикуляцией он напоминал ленивого домашнего кота, выпускающего когти крайне редко и исключительно забавы ради. Аллен, впрочем, не заблуждался: Манзони едва ли смог бы добиться влияния в жестоком мире южноамериканского теневого бизнеса, практически полностью лишенном порядка и какой бы то не было иерархичности, если бы и в самом деле не отличался железной волей.

\- Мне известно, что Вы, в определенном смысле, принципиальны, - нащупав, как ему показалось, верный путь, Скотт-Фрэнк продолжал рассуждать, перешел на светский тон и усилием воли расслабил плечи. – Предпочитаете вести дела с серьезными, уважаемыми людьми. И вдруг – Мэбри. Неуравновешенный социопат, публично освистанный совсем недавно и находящийся теперь на грани тяжелого приступа, использующий средства бывшего партнера, с которым буквально полгода назад был на ножах. Я бы не назвал это выгодным вложением, как ни посмотри.

Промокнув тонкие губы салфеткой, Уоррен, наконец, поднял глаза, медленно потянулся к блюду, занимавшему половину винного столика.

Под блестящей металлической крышкой обнаружился Люгер-Парабеллум [4]. Аллен оценил и оригинальность выбора, и приверженность традициям.

\- Я пребываю в недоумении, - мягко упрекнул Манзони, поглаживая рукоять кончиками пальцев, - почему приходится повторять одно и то же снова и снова. Ваше упрямство, мой друг, начинает раздражать.

Он совершенно не делал тайны из своих намерений, даже в угрозах оставался верен привычной для себя манере, спокойной и деловитой. Ни один из посетителей ресторана на оружие не отреагировал, хотя оно лежало теперь у всех на виду, как если бы такой формат переговоров в Буэнос-Айресе был среди вариантов нормы. Аллена посетило смутное подозрение, что ни одного настоящего туриста среди них не было – он сидел в центре зала как на большой сцене, окруженный со всех сторон профессиональными актерами.

Уоррен тем временем поднял пистолет, целясь в чужое беззащитное горло.

\- Ах, да. Вот теперь я, кажется, понял, - спокойно продолжил Скотт-Фрэнк, игнорируя напряжение в обстановке наравне со всеми. – Дело в чипе.

Манзони смотрел на него, не моргая, и спустя почти минуту обронил лишь с явной неохотой:

\- Возможно.

\- Ну конечно. Ведь, в числе прочего, Вы еще и информационный брокер. Уничип, сконструированный Мэбри и Кейсом, стал бы для Вас огромным подспорьем, - слегка прищурившись, Аллен качнул головой и добавил, делая короткие паузы после каждого слова: - Не ошибусь, если скажу, что Вы собирались купить его еще на аукционе в Макао. 

Он не удивился бы, предпочти Уоррен отмолчаться, но тот внезапно коротко улыбнулся и кивнул, не опустив, впрочем, Парабеллум.

\- Верно, собирался.

\- И после его исчезновения были уверены, что навсегда утратили возможность когда-либо обладать им.

\- После кражи, - вкрадчивым голосом поправил Манзони.

Скотт-Фрэнк смиренно кивнул, не желая спорить.

\- После кражи, - всего на мгновение он позволил себе опустить взгляд на пистолет и слегка прищурился, словно хотел лучше разглядеть мелкие детали. – Но вот в Аргентине объявляется Мэбри и предлагает Вам сделку. Изготовление точной копии чипа – благо оба конструктора вновь объединились – в обмен на некоторое содействие.

В тишине и полумраке зала раздался отчетливый щелчок предохранителя.

Технический консультант «Всадников» едва заметно поморщился, будто переживая приступ головной боли, и потер двумя пальцами висок. Он знал наверняка, что этот звук, механический и резкий, был также превосходно слышен и по другую сторону динамика, знал, что его не спутают ни с каким другим, не примут, к примеру, за треск лопнувшего бокала или звон столовых приборов. За свою реакцию Аллен не беспокоился, адреналин разгонял нервную систему до предела, но ничего нового, непривычного и неизведанного в этом не было. Скотт-Фрэнк повидал немало воротил преступного мира за последние полтора десятилетия и прекрасно представлял, как себя вести и чего ожидать.

Вот только наушник транслировал происходящее для людей, гораздо менее осведомленных.

\- Ваша проницательность достойна всяческих похвал, - монотонно произнес Уоррен, взгляд его сделался колючим и цепким, выдавая предельную сосредоточенность. – Что же, я весь в нетерпении: о каких еще открытиях изволите поведать? Может быть, объявите, кого здесь представляете?

\- Я скажу Вам то, о чем, уверен, Вы уже догадываетесь и сами, - сдержанно объявил Аллен, рассеянно перекладывая столовые приборы. – Уолтер больше не способен создавать. Он душевно болен. И рано или поздно пойдет вразнос – это всего лишь вопрос времени.

\- В этом году мне не слишком везет с инвестициями, - со вздохом поделился Манзони.

Камерный оркестр за перегородкой заиграл мягкий джаз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - столица Парагвая;  
> [2] - Уоррен Манзони - персонаж-"пасхалка" из черной комедии Л. Бессона и М. Скорсезе "Малавита";  
> [3] - район Буэнос-Айреса, культурный и туристический центр города, "латиноамериканский Париж";  
> [4] - 9-мм пистолет, активно использовавшийся еще в годы Первой и Второй мировых войн, обеспечивает высокую точность стрельбы.


	10. Ищущий да обрящет

_«Беги или бей» - на войне нет законов кроме, нет валюты иной, чем кипящая в жилах кровь, нет радости большей, чем сон о далеком доме. Но утро приходит, пора возвращаться в бой._  
_Вот только бывает война и под мирным небом._  
_Законы в ней те же, есть почести и ордена, и радости, и печали, и где б ты не был, однажды тебя настигнет твоя война. Беги или бей, добудь себе славу в схватке, укройся в окопе, с гранатой ложись под танк. С товарищами разделишь тепло палатки, а, может, замерзнешь на смерть – бывает так._  
_Когда тебя призовут, не ропщи на черта: и лучшим из нас война выставляет счет._

***

Воспоминания о родителях, как Лула ни старалась их удерживать, с каждым годом тускнели, пока не выцвели вовсе, будто застиранная ткань. В оставшуюся канву причудливо вплетались чужие рассказы, и хрупкий разум ребенка покладисто заменял ими отсутствовавшие фрагменты. Полировал до неземной белизны. Получив возможность расти не в сиротском приюте, а с родной теткой, старшей сестрой матери, Лула тем не менее всегда чувствовала себя обузой, нелюбимым и нежеланным маленьким человечком. А потому плохое забывалось охотнее, и покинувшая ее семья обретала черты, которые юной мисс Мэй только _хотелось бы_ в ней видеть.

Лишь отдельные эпизоды, короткие и яркие, как фотовспышки, удалось пронести через года неизмененными.

Отец, на которого, по мнению родни, Лула была так возмутительно похожа, навсегда остался для нее веселым и энергичным, голодным до жизни талантливым художником. И пламень, горевший в глубине его темных глаз, в памяти Лулы не угасал ни на миг. Мама была беззаветно влюбленной хохотушкой, не познавшей горя. А ссорам, яростной ревности, жестокой молодой женщине с глазами зверя, собиравшейся строить свое счастье на обломках чужого – ничему из этого в сознании будущей «всадницы» не нашлось места.

Тяготившийся ранним браком, к которому оказался не готов, ее отец искал свободы. Джек – чего-то совсем иного. И Лула, повторяя в этом путь своей матери, не знала ответов на вопросы, которые он задавал.

Пожалуй, это стоило просто принять. Лула верила, что сможет: она все же не была точной копией своих предков и желала следовать собственным путем. Запредельное напряжение последних дней, как ни парадоксально, давало ей передышку.

А еще – возможность запутаться в собственных эмоциях окончательно.

\- Вы что, совсем ничего не боитесь? – резко, почти обвинительно бросила она в лицо Скотт-Фрэнку, когда он переступил порог холла (видимо, рассчитывал добраться до лестницы на цокольный этаж, минуя длинный прямой коридор.)

Это был невозможный человек. Гость из другого мира. Холодный, наверное, как та женщина, лица которой Лула теперь не помнила и ради которой ее отец однажды был готов бросить все.

Он мог бы не отвечать, просто пожать плечами и двинуться дальше.

\- Я боюсь того, чего не понимаю.

Голос Аллена звучал ровно, почти монотонно и странным образом успокаивал.

В Буэнос-Айресе «Всадники» ютились в недостроенном блочном здании, подобие штаба держали в подвале, где для техники было слишком сыро, но выбирать не приходилось. Дилан утверждал, что терпеть им осталось недолго, что, «если все пройдет гладко», уже совсем скоро можно будет вернуться в Англию. Лула машинально кивала, почти не вслушиваясь: отсутствие бытового комфорта беспокоило ее мало, зато прочих поводов для беспокойства набралось за последние недели предостаточно.

А потом оказалось, что «все пройдет гладко» включало в себя мистера Скотт-Фрэнка под дулом пистолета.

Мистера Скотт-Фрэнка, который, кажется, все это время знал, что так будет.

\- Это значит «ничего», правильно? – в гулкой пустоте широкой комнаты каждое слово, отражаясь от стен, возвращалось по принципу бумеранга. – Вы ведь чертов робот!

\- Вы как будто злитесь, - по-прежнему несколько отстраненно заметил Аллен, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

\- Я не _как будто_ злюсь.

Дом, в котором они скрывались, был хорошо задуман: с большими окнами и высокими потолками. В просторных светлых квартирах, до сих пор существовавших лишь в воображении архитектора, должны были поселиться счастливые и благополучные люди. Изрисованные голые стены, мусор, черный грибок, расползавшийся от стыков в плитах – строительство остановили, по меньшей мере, пару лет назад, и теперь замечательная идея приходила в негодность, как сама по себе, так и при помощи случайных гостей.

Теплое сияние уличного фонаря вполне позволяло обходиться без дополнительных источников освещения. Когда Скотт-Фрэнк приблизился, замерев буквально в шаге от Лулы, плечом к плечу, золотистые блики скользнули по его лицу, смягчив резкость черт и скрыв почти восковую бледность кожи.

\- Я это вижу. И не могу понять, - может, игра света была всему виной, но улыбка Аллена выглядела по-настоящему вымученной и в голосе не отражалась. – Я боюсь Вас, Лула.

Она непроизвольно отшатнулась, как от пощечины, пораженная странной интимностью признания.

Теплый, душный вечер накрывал столичный пригород тишиной и влажным запахом грозы, приближавшейся с запада. Где-то безумно далеко, за преградой жавшихся друг к другу пестрых домов, надрывался автомобильный гудок. Шумела молодая листва в кронах деревьев. Окружающий мир наотрез отказывался подыгрывать той буре, которая поднималась в этот момент в душе Лулы, настойчиво создавал иллюзию безопасного покоя.

\- Тот человек, с которым я имел сегодня встречу, Уоррен Манзони… - как ни в чем не бывало начал Скотт-Фрэнк, резко меняя тему. – Вам, вероятно, не приходилось прежде иметь дел с подобными ему. Действия мистера Манзони подчинены определенной логике. Жестокой и несколько извращенной, безусловно. И все же, ее вполне возможно постичь, - запрокинув лицо к небу, он чуть прищурился, будто силясь разглядеть что-то сквозь пелену багряных облаков. – Если бы он хотел меня убить, то сделал бы это, не растрачивая время на угрозы.

\- О, вот как? – едва шевеля внезапно пересохшими губами, отозвалась Лула.

\- Безусловно. Реальной опасности не было. Я знал об этом. И он тоже – о моем знании. Если хотите, это такая форма торгов. Маленькая формальность.

Из горла Лулы вырвался короткий смешок, немелодичный и нервный, больше похожий на всхлип. Аллен по-прежнему не смотрел на нее, но вновь резко увел монолог в иное русло, и речь его продолжала течь плавно, как полноводная река, и никакие эмоции на лице не отражались.

\- Откровенно говоря, мне не всегда было понятно, почему руководство нашей организации, состоящее сплошь из лиц широко известных, такое значение придает именно «Всадникам». Я очень долгое время видел в «сохранении секретов настоящей магии» только лишь исключительное право на определенные технологии, - нечто глубоко сокровенное, как исповедь, происходило сейчас между ними, и Лула покорно слушала, перестав следить за лихорадочными метаниями мысли Скотт-Фрэнка и просто принимая все то, чем он хотел с ней поделиться в тишине и мраке. – Для меня не было разницы между тайной фокуса и любой корпоративной тайной. Но, согласитесь, есть что-то особенное в людях, способных, имея на руках три миллиона евро, равнодушно выбросить их в зрительный зал. Или, обладая ключом ко всем секретам мира, даже не попытаться присвоить себе эту власть. Глядя на вас, можно поверить, что человечество не обречено. Это, на мой скромный взгляд, и есть величайшее чудо.

Повернувшись к ней всем корпусом, он расцепил руки, сведенные за спиной, и Лула вдруг особенно остро осознала, что до точки невозврата остался всего-навсего шаг, каким-то природным женским чутьем поняла: секунда – и маски окончательно будут сорваны. Подобно тому, как сумрак представляет знакомые вещи в новой, пугающей форме, установившаяся ментальная связь, хрупкая и временная, позволяла видеть глубокий надлом в чужой, будто бы несгибаемой воле.

\- Ничто из того, что я мог бы Вам предложить, Вас не заинтересует, я понимаю, - смиренно понизив голос, заметил Аллен; выдерживать его замерший взгляд с каждой секундой становилось все тяжелее. - Вы удивительная женщина. Самая удивительная, может быть, в целом мире. Не знаю, помогло бы это, но отчаянно жалею, что встретил Вас слишком поздно.

Широко распахнутыми глазами Лула смотрела на него, и странный ком в горле не позволял ей нормально дышать: грудную клетку уже распирало, а выдохнуть все не получалось.

\- Поздно для чего?

Три долгих месяца временного затишья она прожила как во сне наяву, совершенно ослепнув в своем счастье и один за другим пропуская многочисленные тревожные сигналы просто оттого, что _не хотела_ их слышать. Тогда мистер Скотт-Фрэнк был единственным раздражителем, единственным черным пятном в абсолютной зоне комфорта. И теперь, когда крушение хрустальных замков Лулы уже произошло, он все равно им оставался - лишним элементом, исключением из правил.

Она не была до конца уверена в своем желании получить ответ, и Аллен, словно догадываясь об этом, молчал.

Время сворачивалось вокруг них тугой спиралью, и одно мгновение полного взаимного принятия растянулось до вечности.

\- Я не жду, что это что-нибудь изменит, - чуть тверже и сдержаннее произнес Скотт-Фрэнк, по ощущениям, несколько столетий спустя. – Просто хочу, чтобы Вы знали.

\- Может, и изменит, - дернув плечами, Лула отвернулась к окну. – Может быть. Только не сейчас.

Мягко качнувшись с пятки на носок, она закусила нижнюю губу и опустила веки, зная наверняка, что, когда откроет глаза снова, в комнате уже никого не будет. 

В плотном теплом воздухе сквозь удушливый запах сырости и известки пробивался нежный цветочный аромат: примерно в двадцати ярдах от дома виднелась пышная бледно-лиловая шапка распустившейся жакаранды [1].

***

В кабину вертолета Дилан поднялся в наручниках.

Врезавшиеся в кожу стальные браслеты имели чисто символическое значение - он в любой момент мог их снять, и Натали должна была об этом помнить – лишний раз напоминали, кем Родс на самом деле являлся. Если бы в операции участвовал Кован, его неприятное рыхлое лицо от такого зрелища наверняка расплылось бы в гримасе мстительной радости. И все же за стремление обозначить границы Дилан бывшую начальницу не винил: согласно правилам, он вообще не должен был присутствовать. Остин пошла на серьезную сделку с собственной совестью и закрыла глаза на целый ворох протоколов, чтобы это допустить.

Держался пятый «всадник» спокойно, без показного смирения, но и без вызова, был молчалив и сосредоточен на собственных мыслях. Рослый парень в спецформе и шлеме с опущенным забралом, исполнявший при нем роль конвоя, занял место напротив, равно как и Натали.

\- Я своей головой отвечаю за то, чтобы ты не сбежал, Родс, - отчеканила она перед тем, как пилот начал запуск двигателей. – И, поверь мне, на сей раз я буду смотреть очень внимательно.

\- Чем внимательнее смотришь, тем меньше видишь.

Она промолчала, плотно сжав губы, потянулась за наушниками, разорвав зрительный контакт. Дилан откинулся на спинку кресла, устроил скованные руки на коленях и на несколько мгновений смежил веки, ощущая затылком постепенно нараставшую вибрацию.

Мистер Шрайк видел в агенте Остин угрозу. Мистер Родс отчаянно гордился тем, что принял некоторое, пусть даже скромное, участие в становлении ее личности.

Координаты, полученные от Манзони, вели в самое сердце совершенно непроходимой сельвы, добраться туда наземным транспортом нечего было и думать. Уолтер, очевидно уже по собственному почину, сошелся с кем-то из местных – едва ли отчаялся настолько, чтобы полностью отрезать себя от цивилизации – и пользовался тропами, на которые они теперь не могли рассчитывать. Поиски с воздуха, разумеется, тоже были затруднены: густая растительность надежно укрывала полуподземное сооружение, а высокий расход топлива ограничивал их во времени. 

Помимо этого, существовала вероятность, что все усилия были напрасны изначально. Мэбри, невзирая на свои «милые странности», оставался неглупым парнем – мог прикинуть риски и сменить место дислокации. А еще его могли предупредить – Манзони не давал никаких гарантий, с него сталось бы вести двойную игру, если это сулило хоть какую-то выгоду.

У Дилана не было запасного плана на случай, если крысиное логово успело опустеть. 

\- Завтра вы все возвращаетесь в Лондон, - объявил он наутро после встречи в «La Pecora Nera» - и тут же добавил, не поднимая головы, потому как знал наверняка, что Атлас успел уже открыть рот для возражений: - Дэнни, это не обсуждается.

\- Да уж, конечно! – предостережение, разумеется, не подействовало – Родс на это почти и не рассчитывал. – Само собой, не обсуждается. Зачем вообще интересоваться нашим мнением, если ты все так замечательно решил?

Дилан молча ожидал продолжения: он действительно все для себя решил и не собирался сворачивать с намеченного пути, просто хотел дать Дэниелу возможность выговориться – но Атлас внезапно затих, ссутулился больше обычного и отвернулся, словно бы потеряв к спору интерес. Не в его привычках было так откровенно избегать словесных конфронтаций, и в любое другое время Родс бы, пожалуй, не на шутку встревожился.

Остальные идею об отъезде восприняли тоже без восторга, но как данность.

\- Вы не нужны мне здесь, - мягко, будто оправдываясь, пояснил Дилан, и Мерритт, замерший у дальней стены, сухо усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Это не моя прихоть и не акт недоверия, просто…

\- Просто завтра тебя, старина, упекут за решетку – и все ради спасения того парня, которого ты сам упек за решетку пару лет назад, - медленно, с расстановкой произнес МакКинни, прижав указательный палец к нижней губе.

\- Я уверен, что выберусь.

\- Лет через двадцать – безусловно, - сохраняя ироничный тон, согласился гипнотизер. – Может, через пятнадцать, если будешь хорошо себя вести. Ты будешь хорошо себя вести?

\- Дилан, мне тоже это не нравится, - тихо и лаконично выразил свое мнение Уайлдер. – Разве нет никаких других вариантов?

Но других вариантов не было, и в конце концов им пришлось смириться.

\- Я выберусь, - повторил Родс, проследовав за Дэнни на цоколь и остановившись на нижней ступеньке лестницы; Атлас невидящим взглядом смотрел на погасшие мониторы и, очевидно, хотел побыть в одиночестве – услышав шаги за спиной, он не оглянулся. – Пожалуйста. Я никогда не просил тебя, а сейчас прошу: доверься мне.

\- Да не в этом дело, тут ты прав, - глухо отозвался Дэниел, и скорбная линия его острых плеч на мгновение дрогнула. – Не в доверии. Если бы мне нужно было сдаться федералам, я бы по одному твоему слову это сделал. Все почти так и было, когда за нами впервые пришли. Еще после ограбления парижского банка, помнишь? Никто из нас тогда не боялся. Даже не зная тебя в лицо, мы верили, что все будет именно так, как ты сказал, - он тяжело и обреченно выдохнул, наклонив голову, и добавил совсем тихо: - Когда кто-то другой рискует из-за тебя или _ради_ тебя – это хуже, чем рисковать самому. Я так не хочу. И тогда, в Макао, не хотел.

\- Я знаю. Не всегда в жизни выходит, как нам того хочется.

Взлетев с закрытого военного аэродрома под Буэнос-Айресом, тяжелый транспортный вертолет взял курс на северо-восток. Робкая свежесть раннего утра успела смениться изнуряющей полуденной духотой, прежде чем внизу потянулись влажные тропические леса. Мерный рокот мощного мотора, который Дилан теперь ощущал всем телом, странным образом убаюкивал. Натали, застыв в напряженном ожидании, непрерывно отслеживала показания приборов. 

Группой захвата, лишь на треть состоявшей из граждан Соединенных Штатов, помимо нее должен был руководить бригадир из местных – плечистый здоровяк шести с лишним футов росту с типично испанской фамилией, не то Альварес, не то Веласкес. Согласно неписанному правилу, на своей территории он обладал большими полномочиями, чем гости с севера, даже если и был ниже по рангу, но агент Остин умела производить впечатление – об этом Родс знал не понаслышке. Сокрушенный стальной волей маленькой американки бригадир, как он заметил с мысленной усмешкой, уже ни на что не претендовал и в основном исполнял роль переводчика.

Отчего-то Дилану нравилось сознавать, что за время его отсутствия в Бюро ничего толком не поменялось - может, в такой необычной форме к нему подкрадывалась старость: хотелось, чтобы жизнь текла своим чередом, не подбрасывая больше сюрпризов. 

А, может, в обычной усталости было дело.

\- Приближаемся к заданной точке, - сухо отрапортовала в микрофон Натали, когда под ними блеснула извилистая лента мелкой речушки.

\- Бункер должен быть к западу от воды, примерно в полумиле, - Родс уже говорил об этом до отлета, и теперь повторял, в основном для аргентинцев. – Сооружение очень мощное, но хорошо замаскировано.

\- Это один из притоков Бермехо [2], - с запозданием откликнулся Альварес неожиданно приятным баритоном. – Если полетим на север, откуда он берет начало, там будет что-то вроде саванны. Сможем сесть. Потом – нет.

Определить наверняка через динамик сквозь утробный рев мотора Дилан не брался, но, кажется, говорил аргентинец почти без акцента, зато слова подбирал с видимым трудом. Как если бы имел крайне ограниченный их запас и при этом часто использовал.

Заняв кресло второго пилота, он явно почувствовал себя увереннее. Леди-босс находилась вне поля зрения и не так давила своим авторитетом.

\- Сначала найдем бункер, - обозначила агент Остин. – И продумаем, как отрезать Уолтеру все возможные пути отхода.

\- Если еще немного сбавим высоту, в этом не будет смысла, - дернув плечами, заметил Дилан. – Он всполошится и сбежит раньше, чем мы успеем сделать хоть что-то.

\- У этой «птички» достаточно огневой мощи, чтобы уничтожить танковую дивизию, - с явным оттенком гордости проинформировал Альварес.

\- Исключено. Вам не обрисовали ситуацию, лейтенант? Там внизу находится ценный заложник. Почти наверняка его попытаются вывезти.

\- Капитан, мэм, - смиренно поправил аргентинец, судя по всему, уже не в первый раз. - Вас понял, никакой стрельбы на поражение.

Помимо Остин, из Нью-Йорка прибыли еще четверо сотрудников SWAT: троих Родс не знал, одного вроде бы видел прежде, но не помнил по имени. Бывшие сослуживцы смотрели в ответ с тем же равнодушием, что и местные правоохранители - линчевать за попранную честь Бюро не собирались, но и за своего не считали. Дилан почти озадачило отсутствие в команде агента Кована: амплуа самого рьяного преследователя «Всадников» обязывало его быть теперь в гуще событий.

Сам ли он отказался лететь в Аргентину, или Натали приняла такое решение? Ответ виделся Родсу принципиально важным в сложившейся ситуации. Слишком зыбкой вдруг стала граница между врагом и временным союзником.

Что было более искренним: неприязнь агента Остин или заверения Кована в безусловной поддержке?

По команде бригадира вертолет закружил над поймой Бермехо, постепенно забирая все больше на северо-восток. Несмотря на предупреждения Дилана, они снизились до высоты патрулирования, чтобы сквозь сомкнутый полог можно было разглядеть слабо развитый подлесок. Топлива до сих пор оставалось достаточно, чтобы сесть в верховьях реки и вернуться затем в Буэнос-Айрес, но Родс вполне представлял себе, как быстро это может измениться.

Через час от начала поисков первый пилот обнаружил следы грузовых шин и тонкую просеку, оставшуюся, очевидно, от колонны тяжелых вездеходов. Тропический лес затягивал раны быстро, и этой едва ли было больше суток. Тропа уводила на восток, в сторону границы с Парагваем. Альварес чуть нервно заметил, что хорошо бы им оставаться в пределах Формосы [3], но Остин на его слова не обратила ровным счетом никакого внимания.

Дилан почти видел, как вертятся в ее голове шестеренки, пока Натали просчитывала вероятности: остался ли кто-то в бункере, который они так мучительно искали? И если остался, к какому сопротивлению следовало готовиться?

Посчитав, что ориентиров обнаружено достаточно, она отдала приказ идти на посадку.

***

Высокую, худощавую фигуру на пологом холме с видневшимися среди густой растительности стенами и плоской крышей они заметили издалека. До этого будто бы оглядывавший окрестности человек в светлой рубашке, не оборачиваясь, спустился по земляной насыпи, скрывавшей бункер с северной стороны, и вышел навстречу группе захвата, прямо как гостеприимный хозяин придорожного мотеля.

\- Я ждал вас раньше, - вместо приветствия заметил Таддеуш, с вежливым интересом осматривая экипировку бойцов и направленные в землю автоматы.

Косые лучи закатного солнца золотили верхушки деревьев, высоких, тонких и гибких, сплетавшихся между собой кронами в навес. Теплый влажный воздух был чист и прозрачен, любая пыль оседала моментально. Ненасыщенный водяной пар, собиравшийся в низинах, преломлял свет, образуя радуги не больше фута длиной. Терпкий аромат распускавшихся к ночи цветов щекотал ноздри.

\- Так и думал, что в спасении ты не нуждаешься, - с той же напускной непринужденностью произнес Дилан, выходя вперед и напрочь игнорируя все предостерегающие взгляды Натали.

Вблизи стало ясно, что Брэдли изрядно бодрился: за прошедшие в заключении месяцы он осунулся, весь как-то высох, будто отломанная ветка, а одежда, некогда пошитая на заказ у элитного лондонского портного, теперь больше подошла бы бездомному пьянице. И все же Таддеуш определенно находился в добром здравии – что могло бы удивить в подобных обстоятельствах, знай его Родс чуть хуже.

\- О, напротив, - растянув губы в привычной улыбке, покачал головой Брэдли. – Впрочем, мои проблемы сейчас действительно могут подождать.

Опустив взгляд на скованные руки Дилана, он улыбнулся чуть шире – тоже оценил иронию судьбы и вспомнил события двухлетней давности. Парни из конвоя пока держались позади, ожидая прямого приказа. Агент Остин отчего-то медлила.

\- Там внутри есть еще кто-то? – спросил Альварес, нахмурившись и качнув головой в сторону наземной части бункера.

Таддеуш оглянулся, повернувшись всем корпусом, как если бы забыл, что вход в нацистскую цитадель по-прежнему находится за его спиной. 

\- Да. 

Дилан не мог видеть, как изменилось выражение его лица, но по голосу догадался, что Брэдли тоже моментально стал серьезен.

\- Сколько их? Как вооружены? Где могут находиться? – не дождавшись пояснений, принялся уточнять аргентинец. – Есть другие выходы, кроме этого?

\- Они не ждут вас, - помедлив, невпопад сообщил Таддеуш и снова замолчал, будто задумавшись.

\- Сколько их? – повторил Альварес, с каждым мгновением хмурясь все сильнее. – Главный внутри?

И вновь Брэдли не ответил. Целиком погруженный в себя, он, казалось, даже не слышал, о чем спрашивал бригадир группы захвата. Какая-то гнетущая идея, тайная и чудовищная, заставляла его мучительно подбирать слова. Дилан отчетливо видел, что Таддеуш пытается сказать им нечто гораздо более важное. И Остин, очевидно, поняла это тоже, потому что в какой-то момент выставила перед собой открытую ладонь, призывая аргентинца замолкнуть.

\- Большая часть наемников уехала ночью, - наконец, спустя едва ли не четверть часа, медленно начал Брэдли. – Оставалось около полудюжины, и еще половина из них бежали в джунгли, когда вы начали кружить над нами.

\- Я свяжусь с начальством, чтобы прислали еще группу. Прочешем лес на ближайшие мили, но, если честно, не думаю, что выловим хоть кого-нибудь, - посетовал Альварес, обращаясь к Натали. – Ублюдки знали, где прятаться.

\- Они не прятались, - покачав головой, пояснил Таддеуш. – Во всяком случае, не от вас. И я убежден, что те, кто остался внизу, тоже не окажут сопротивления.

\- Мэбри там? – не выдержав, спросила Остин, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы на рукояти Браунинга.

\- Если он все еще жив, то, полагаю, да.

Расплывчатых намеков оказалось достаточно, чтобы Натали немедленно приказала связаться с вертолетом: двое медиков из службы спасения, сопровождавших группу захвата, остались там.

Дилан сообразил первым.

\- Что сделал Уолтер?

\- Заперся в одном из жилых помещений с мистером Кейсом. Это было сегодня утром, когда обнаружилось, что от его маленькой армии почти ничего не осталось. Не могу сказать наверняка, но, кажется, наемников попросту отозвали. Машины приехали из города.

Продолжать расспросы ни агент Остин, ни капитан Альварес не стали.

\- Вас переправят в Штаты, - мрачно оповестила Натали, лично защелкивая на запястьях Брэдли металлические браслеты; заученными формулировками, с началом в духе «именем закона…», она пренебрегла. – Я в курсе запущенного по Вашему делу оправдательного процесса, но до тех пор, пока он не завершился…

\- Ну да, разумеется, - вновь сверкнув фарфоровыми зубами, согласился Таддеуш.

Команда Альвареса за это время сумела отыскать за зеленым занавесом тяжелую проржавевшую дверь округлой формы, напоминавшую двери банковских сейфов. Открыть ее бесшумно не вышло бы, даже будь в том необходимость – настолько обветшали массивные петли. Время и влажный климат были к подземной крепости безжалостны. Прорвавшееся снаружи солнце осветило устье длинного пустого коридора, уходившего, казалось, в бесконечность.

Прежде чем последовать за капитаном, Натали, повинуясь какому-то безотчетному порыву, оглянулась на оставшуюся снаружи группу: Дилана Родса, Таддеуша Брэдли и двух вооруженных офицеров из аргентинского федерального ведомства. Странное это было зрелище: Родс хмурился, Таддеуш улыбался, друг против друга, со скованными руками, они стояли в абсолютном молчании, и не походили ни на врагов, ни на друзей. Во взгляде Брэдли угадывалась какая-то снисходительная нежность, Дилан смотрел в ответ задумчиво и отрешенно.

И, может, ей показалось, может, атмосфера этого места сыграла с ее нервами злую шутку, но ровно в момент перед тем, как широкая грудная клетка одного из бойцов скрыла от агента Остин задержанных и конвой, Родс повернул голову, перехватил ее взгляд и одними губами произнес:

\- Прости.

Электричества в бункере не было. Толстые разноцветные провода тянулись вдоль голых бетонных стен, но из-за сгнивших от влаги контактов выполняли исключительно декоративную функцию. По скошенному полу, выстланному листами тонкой жести, ступать старались осторожно, но шум все равно поднялся невообразимый. Когда спуск под землю закончился и металл под ногами сменился каменными плитами, Натали ощутила неподдельное облегчение.

Коридор был главной артерией крепости, тянулся и тянулся, не желая оканчиваться тупиком. Они миновали широкий тамбур и почти сразу обнаружили в правой стене дверь с красноречивой надписью «Lager» [4], стальную, но не слишком мощную. Замок поддаваться не пожелал, и дверь пришлось выломать.

Внутри неожиданно оказался жилой отсек с двумя хлипкими койками. Очевидно, здесь ночевал кто-то из наемников, отбывших накануне – все выглядело так, словно хозяева не готовились к бегству. На деревянном ящике в изголовье были небрежно разложены личные вещи, поверх одной из лежанок неопрятной кучей валялась одежда, мужская, большого размера и не слишком чистая.

Альварес скомандовал своим ребятам разделиться, и Натали, скрепя сердце, не стала возражать.

Мэбри и его подчиненные приспособили под свои нужды большую часть помещений бункера, лишь над тремя отсеками поработало исключительно время – внутрь вовсе нельзя было попасть из-за обломков мебели и коммуникаций. Задумке нацистов, снабдивших табличками каждую дверь, Уолтер следовать не стремился, разве что кухню устроил там, где указали; массивная плита-печь с мощной вытяжной трубой принадлежала к сороковым, но и теперь работала как часы.

На кухне они обнаружили одного из наемников, совсем молодого, вусмерть перепуганного парня. Как Брэдли и предсказывал, сопротивляться он не стал, лишь глухо, по-собачьи подвывал, когда вжали лицом в пол.

Еще один, налакавшись неразбавленного спирта, спал на своей койке вниз лицом так крепко, что никакой шум не смог его разбудить.

Агент Остин педантично осматривала каждый отсек, переступая по сырому бетону тяжелыми ботинками, заходила в каждый угол. И, кропотливо изучая предметы скудной обстановки, собирала в своей голове образ человека, ожидавшего ее в глубине коридора. Это теперь представлялось самым важным – понять, что искал Мэбри, ради чего запер себя под землей на долгие месяцы и что, в конце концов, довело его до такого отчаяния.

Натали вела его дело. Знала, каким человеком был Уолтер, и прежде не испытывала трудностей с постижением его мотивации. 

_Прежде_. Теперь агент Остин блуждала в потемках.

\- Взяли, - в какой-то момент вернувшись, коротко отрапортовал один из ее ребят и кивнул в сторону дальних помещений. – Обоих. Вам лучше самой взглянуть, мэм. Капитан там, говорит, надо спешить.

В комнате, куда со своим главным сообщником забился Мэбри, раньше содержали Таддеуша. Натали поняла это сразу, как только вошла: по сравнению с остальными отсеками, здесь был почти номер-люкс. На одинокой койке у стены с крошечным, высоко расположенным окном недвижно лежал человек, с которого, как ей поначалу показалось, заживо сняли кожу. Обнаженное тело, исполосованное тонким ножом или чем-то вроде, дрожало в агонии.

Уолтер Мэбри, казавшийся рядом с исполинами из спецподразделения еще более маленьким и хрупким, чем всегда, вырывался из захвата с яростью дикого зверя.

\- Этот жив пока, - отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, произнес Альварес, сидевший на корточках в изножье. – Но до города, думаю, не довезем.

Натали не ответила, занятая попытками поймать взгляд Уолтера. Мэбри не кричал, не бранился, не издавал вообще никаких звуков, лишь тяжело дышал, приоткрыв рот, и продолжал попытки освободиться.

\- Нужно спешить, мэм.

\- Пусть возьмут одну из раскладных лежанок – сойдет как носилки, - ровным голосом распорядилась Остин. – Не думаю, что медики уже добрались. Встретим их по дороге.

\- Главного - к остальным? – уточнил бригадир, выпрямляясь во весь свой внушительный рост и пружинистой походкой пересекая комнату.

Крохотный бледно-серый клочок неба в оконном проеме постепенно тускнел. Сгущались сумерки.

\- Послушайте, Альварес…

\- Карлос, мэм. Капитан Карлос, - терпеливо поправил аргентинец. – Я слушаю, мэм.

\- Карлос, извините. Не спрашивайте, откуда мне это известно, но могу ручаться, что ваши люди наверху выведены из игры. Пошлите туда кого-нибудь. Нам нельзя задерживаться.

Не слушая возражений здоровяка-бригадира, она первой отступила обратно в коридор и торопливым шагом двинулась к выходу на поверхность. Следом поволокли Уолтера, который продолжал сопротивляться ровно до тех пор, пока из бункера не вынесли умирающего, а после бессильно обмяк в руках бойцов, разом утратив ко всему интерес.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - род преимущественно вечнозеленых деревьев, растущих в тропической и субтропической зонах;  
> [2] - Бермехо (Рио-Бермехо) - река в Боливии и Аргентине;  
> [3] - провинция на северо-востоке Аргентины с одноименным административным центром;  
> [4] - нем. - "Склад".


End file.
